Kingdom Digital Hearts Final Mix
by sorax33
Summary: Davis Motomiya after beginning chosen by the Keyblade will go on a quest travel Disney worlds to Disney world . With the help of Donald Duck and Goofy to find his missing friend Ken and Kari.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon. First off I want to give a shoutout to my friend shinkuso77 he help me the characters. So go check him out also I have to big insane goal and I need your guys help. I want this to be the best digimon/kingdom hearts crossover so favorite it and leave a review and with that out if the way Lets go !.

Chapter 1 Awaking

a boy with spiky brown/red hair and goggles on his head was falling into a abyss he said I been having _these weird thoughts lately... Like is any of this for real or not. _

He was wearing a blue and red jacket, red shorts, white gloves that cover his hands and yellow sinking down the abyss he did a spin to try to see where he was going when a bright green light hit him. He then found himself back on his island. As he covered his eyes from the sun he saw a boy with long black hair wearing a black t shirt and jeans was in the water. Davis tired to go up to him but he felt no water in his shoes. He look down and saw the water backing away from him he look up and saw the boy turned and faced him, he held out his hand towards him.

The boy then ran up to him and shouted KEN then BAM the waves hit him and he was underwater he then look up and saw Ken was unfazed from his position sit had his hand held out towards him. The boy try to grab his hand but he was push back by the currents after gaining control of himself the boy swam up to the surface. He took a breath of air and look around saw the sunset he then he his name DAVIS ! Cried a girl. The boy now know as Davis turned around and saw a girl his age with brown hair wearing a white t shirt and purple skirt and a camera around her neck. KARI he shouted back as he swam to her when he got there he panted then gave Kari one of his goofy smiles.

She giggle but stop when she look up at the sky wounding what she was looking at Davis look up and gasped. Up in sky purple shooting stars fell from the sky along with somebody. Davis and Kari look up more closer and the person falling was Davis. Davis then froze and fell backwards instead of falling in the water he was suddenly in the sky in the same place. He was now falling and look up saw Kari he raised his hand up and tried to reach out to her and called out her name but nothing came out, he then watch Kari pulled her hand out but then she disappear like water.

Davis accept helplessly as he crashed into the sea being back the same place in the beginning, he did flip over so he land on his feet and opened his eyes with a bit of struggle. He land on the ground then look around and saw nothing but darkness no Ken, no Kari. He took a step suddenly light appear beneath him he then watch as doves flew out of the ground. He look up watching all the doves fly away the look down and saw a picture of a women with black hair with a blue and yellow dress with seven little men around her. So much to do so little time ,take your time don't be afraid the door is still shut.

Step forward can you do it said a voice unknowing to trust the voice Davis walked towards the middle. Suddenly weapons appeared one a red and black shield with a mouse logo on it next a green staff with a blue mouse logo on top of it and last a sword with a blue and yellow handle with a mouse logo on the center of it. Power sleep within you, if you give it form it will give you strength chose well said the voice again. Davis walked up to the sword and picked it up a sword the voice spoke again The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction. Is the power you seek said the voice Davis nodded then the sword vanish but Davis still felt it power.

Your path is set, Now what will you give up in exchange ?. Davis look at the two and walk to the wand, The power of the mystic, Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you give up. Davis nodded and it disappeared like the sword, you've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Then the floor begin to crack as Davis then fell into darkness he look and saw a their picture of a girl with blonde hair with a white dress and a castle behind her. The sword appeared his Davis hand the voice spoke again There will be times you have to fight use this power to protect yourself and other.

Davis then look as small black shallows came from the ground, Keep your light burning strong. Davis then took a swing at these shallows and killed them But one shallow tries to sneak behind him. Behind you ! shouted the voice Davis turned around and kill that shallow. One more shallow appeared but instead of attacking him he went back to the floor leaving a huge black spots but then more black spots appeared covering the picture then it try to swallow Davis. He try to get out of it but couldn't as he was now in darkness but still trying to fight He then landed on antheir picture.

This time it had three girls covered in blue with hearts around them he look back and saw a seen though huge door. He to try to open it but he couldn't for some strange reason then he look back and saw a light pointing to a chest. He went over there and open it and got a potion he then heard a clicking noise and turn back and went to the door but this time it was solid. He open the door now as a light came from the door Davis then walked though the door. He back on his island expect three people were here.

Hang on the door won't open just yet, First tell me about yourself said the voice. Davis the went over to a girl with black hair and blue eyes she asked him what most important to you. Davis respond with friendship then he went over to a guy with brown hair and green eyes he asked what are you afraid of. Davis respond with getting old lastly he went up to a guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes he asked what do you want out of life. Davis respond with to be strong, the guy then said you want friendship, your afraid of getting old, you want to be strong, your adventure begins at dawn as long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

The day you open the door is both far off and very near the voice spoke. Davis was then transport to a picture of a beautiful women with blonde hair and a purple dress holding a rose. Davis walked to middle of it then at least ten shallows rises around him. Ok bring it on Davis said as he slash one of them then the next one and the one after that. Davis was now slashing though shallows no problem.

After that he felt tried then a light appeared on the picture he went over to it and he was fully healed. Then the light move across the girl face to reveal a stain glass staircase. He ran up the staircase to a picture of a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress with some kind of beast behind her. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shallows becomes. Davis look back and saw his shallow much more bigger and saw it turn and was lift from the ground. Don't be afraid, David was now backing away as his shallow was now a giant shallow with a hole in shape of a heart in the middle of his cheats and had tentacles wrap around his face.

Davis tried to run away but nowhere to run so he turn around and faced the monster and shouted you want courage I give you courage he then charged at the monster with sword in hand. The monster punch the ground missing Davis he then took this to jump on the monster arm and run up the monster face to start hitting and slashing at the monster face. The monster the threw Davis off his face and he landed on the ground. The monster then summon shallows but that was no problem for Davis as he killed all of them. the monster then got down on his knee and started shooting purple energy ball at Davis but Davis reflect those back at him.

Davis then reflect the last ball hitting the monster in the face he shrieked pain knowing Davis have beaten him. Davis jumped back and found his sword had vanish then was knocked down as the monster was still. a portal of darkness appeared under him as the monster look at him, But don't be after said the voice as Davis was trying to get out. You hold the mighty weapon of all ( AN SIZE 22 FEET) so don't forget. Davis was helpless as darkness covered him, You are the one who open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we left off with Davis being swallow by darkness. what has happen to him ? lets find now.

The first thing Davis heard was seagulls chirping and he slowly opened his eyes he got up then look out and saw a claim sea. He yawned then laid back down only to see Kari face above. Whoa ! Davis said quickly getting on his knee while seeing Kari laughing, oh very funny Kari Davis said to her Davis you lazy bum I knew Id find you snoozing down here she said. No ! this huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breath, I couldn't OW ! as Kari hit on the head. Come it didn't hurt that much and are you still dreaming Kari said.

It wasn't a dream ! or was it ? I don't know Davis said now thinking that was all a dream but still he felt unsure. yea sure Kari said then walk in front of him facing the sea, Say Kari what was your hometown like you know where you grow up Davis asked now sitting down. I told you before I don't remember she said, Nothing at all ? Davis said Nothing she responded. Do you ever wanna go back ? Davis asked Well I'm happy here she said. Really Davis said but you know I wouldn't mind going back to see it Kari said, I like to see it too along with any other worlds I wanna see them all Davis said adjusting his goggles.

Then what are we waiting for Kari said as she turn back looking back smiling. Hey aren't you two lovebirds forgetting about me ? They both blushed and turned to see Ken with a log in hand. so I guess Im the only one working on the raft he said then threw the log at Davis which he catch and walked up to Kari. Your just as lazy as him he said to her she giggled from embarrassment, So you noticed all right we finish it together Ill race you she said. What are you kidding ? Ken said as he just sat down next to Davis.

Ready GO ! she shouted as both Davis and Ken got up and ran both having smile on their face with Kari behind them. After the race which ended in a tie Ken went across the bridge and sat on the paopu tree taking his break while Davis was with Kari. so can you gather the rest of the supplies, Davis are you listening ? Kari asked. well um what was that again Davis said laughing nervous, Your hopeless ok here what you need to find: Two logs, One cloth, One rope then bring everything back here Im counting on you Kari said. Ok Im on it Davis said then left to find the supplies, he found one of the logs down by the beach by Trip aka the one in his dream who asked what he wanted out of life and up on the docks was Suki aka the one who asked what most important to him and above her was Jason aka the one who asked what are you scared of he was practice with his pole.

Davis then found the cloth in the tree house and was walking down the tree house to where Jason and found the rope. Hey Davis feeling lucky today ! Jason asked, Yea sure Davis responded then him and Jason walked down to the beach which was the battlegrounds. You asked for this this Davis said as he hit Jason with his wooden toy sword and got a few hits off him but Jason counter with spin his pole to block Davis attacks. Jason then try hitting Davis with his pole but Davis block hit and hit it out of his hand leaving Jason defenseless. Davis then hit Jason again making him fall to the ground.

Wow your good here take this Jason said giving a potion to Davis, after that Davis went looking for the last log. He found it by Ken he said Did you get everything we need for the raft ? I gave my stuff my Kari. Hey Davis how about a quick round , grab your sword as he got off the tree pulling out his toy sword. Davis attack first by hitting him onto the ground but he got back up by kicking Davis in the face. Davis look at Ken who just said Come Davis I though you were stronger than that. Davis then grip his sword and head on charged at Ken about to swing Ken moved out of the way then hit Davis in the back sending him into the water. Ken laughed and said Nice try Davis but your never be good as me.

Davis then swam on to the beach then gave his stuff to Kari. Thanks Davis here I found something today too, here it yours as she gave him a Hi -potion then said tired want to call it a day. Davis nodded Ok It is getting late we will finish it up tomorrow Kari said. After calling it a day Davis was sitting at the paopu tree with Kari with Ken leaning against it, they are watching the sunset together. So Kari home is out there somewhere right ? Davis asked Ken Could be, we never know by staying here Ken said but how far can raft take us ? Davis said. Who knows, If we have to we will think of some else Ken replied then Kari spoke So suppose you do get to a another world, what would you do there she said. Ken then though for a moment then said Well I haven't really though about it, Its just I've always wonder why we here on this Island.

If there any other world out there why did we end on this one and suppose there are other worlds out there and ours is just a piece of something greater. so we could have just have ended up somewhere else right?. I don't know Davis said now laying on his back, Exactly Ken pointed out that why we need to go out there and find out he said. Just sitting here wont change a thing Its always the same so lets go he added. You been thinking a lot lately haven't you Kari said Ken then turned to her Its all thank to you If you haven't come here I probably wont have though of any of this Kari thank you he said. You're welcome Kari said then she and Davis got off the tree and started walking to their boat when. Davis Ken called as he threw a star shaped fruit at him You want one didn't you Ken said. A paopu fruit ? Davis asked confuse. If two people shared one, their destines become intertwined and become part of each other lives no matter what Ken said as he walk past him then he pointed to Kari and said come on I know you want to try it. What are you talking about he stopped as he heard Ken laughing so he stuff it in his pocket then ran to catch up his friends.

Meanwhile in a different world we see a big blue and white castle then we see a small white duck wearing a wizard outfit his name as Donald Duck and he was the king mage. He walking though the main hall as walking broomsticks carrying bucket of water passed him. Donald then stop at huge purple door with a mouse logo at each of the door he then knock and opened a secret door and enter the room. This room was the king room which a big long red carpet and a golden throne with statues of his mage and knight Good Moring your majesty he said It nice to see you this morn WHAT ! he screamed as he saw the king was gone. suddenly a dog came from behind the chair with a envelope in his mouth then walk up to Donald . Donald got the envelope from his mouth and open/read it then he ran out of the room panicking.

He ran out to a garden with a smaller flowery statue of the castle and he saw a dog like person with long ears and knight clothes sleeping. He ran over to him and shouted WAKE GOOFY ! WAKE THIS SERIOUS ! but Goofy keep sleeping having no choice Donald shot thunder at him which woke him up. He then rubbed his and saw Donald Hey there Donald Good Moring. We got problem Goofy but don't tell anyone Donald said putting his finger to his bills. Queen Minnie ? he asked but Donald said No not even the queen, Goofy gulped and said Daisy but once again Donald shouted NO! it top secret he said. Oh good Moring ladies Goofy said What Donald then slowly turned around to see Queen Minnie and his girlfriend Daisy looking angry at him all Donald could do was laugh nervously.

Back on the Island It was the next day and see Davis was late. Darn alarm clock didn't go off, I hope Kari and Ken are not too mad with me he though as he was suppose to met both of them on the other side of the Island. Hey Davis Trip said to him Me and Jason are going to check what behind the waterfalls there got to be something right well see you later Trip said and left. Once Davis made to the door that led to the other side of the Island and opened He saw Ken and Kari but Kari was holding a small white little puppy. So I see you brought Salmon with you Davis said as he went over and pet Salmon.

Well Salmon was bored so I brought her with us Kari said and hugged Salmon. Hey Davis over here Ken said to him and Davis went over, Yea what up Davis asked Our raft still need a name I was thinking about the high wind what about you Ken asked him. Me well how about Dragon -wing Davis replied pick a name off of his head. Hm Ken though how about the Usual they both said. Are you both at it again ok here the rules first one to touch the tree over there and come back here first wins Kari said. If I win Im Captian Davis said and if you win, I get to share the paopu fruit with Kari Ken said Deal winner gets to share the paopu with Kari. Wait, what Davis said not sure what was happing. Ok 3,2,1, Go she shouted Davis took the lower path while Ken took the high path lucky Davis was ahead of Ken and touch the tree he look back saw Ken was right behind him so using all his speed Davis got back to Kari first.

The score is 1 to 1 Davis said but Ken said lighten up man it just a name after all. Davis looking mad at Ken said So looks like I get to share the paopu with Kari. Then Ken said all that of was just joking around, you show have see look on your face. Davis embarrass went to talk with Kari to see what to do next. Today we collect provision for our trip, Lets see Davis your looking for: One seagull egg, Three mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three fish and fill this up with fresh drinking but don't use the sea. She then gave Davis a empty bottle bring everything back here when your done she said. Finding food was ease for Davis he found Three fish's in the ocean , hit some trees and got two coconuts and found two mushrooms and last got a sea egg but had to fight off a very angry sea gull.

He then fill up the empty bottle with water from the waterfall, all was left was one more mushroom so Davis then enter a hole in the wall behind the waterfall and he ran though a tunnel to reveal a bunch of drawing. He saw the mushroom by one of the drawing so he pick it up then looked at the drawing. It was a picture of him and Kari they drew it when she first came here he remember it like yesterday, He was wearing a blue t shirt with shorts and Kari was wearing a pink/white dress. Davis was drawing Kari and Kari was drawing Davis they both look at each and younger Kari said whoa you a really good drawer Davis. Back to now Davis pick up a rock and started craving something it then he was done it now show Davis giving a piece of paupu fruit with Kari.

Then he heard something and look back Who there ? he said then a person wearing a brown robe appeared and said I've come to see the door to this world. Huh ? Davis said then look in front of him saw a big brown door but it was seal shut. This world has been connect, tied to the darkness said the brown robe man. What are you talking about ? Davis said the robe man said Soon to be completely eclipse. Well whoever you are stop freaking me out like this, huh where did come from Davis asked him now realizing he have never seen this man before. You do not yet know what lies beyond the door the man said. So you're from a another world Davis said then the man said there is very much to learn you understand so little. Oh yea ? well your see Im going to get out and learn what out there Davis said not liking this guy one bit. A meaningless effect one who knows nothing can understand nothing the man said. Davis look back at the door and when he look back he saw the man had vanished.

Davis then went out of the secret place head back to Kari, once he made it back he saw Kari sitting on the raft with salmon at her feet and she had something in her hand. Oh this she pointed out Im making a necklace of thalassa shells, In the old days sailors always wore thalassa shells they were suppose to ensure a safe voyage. See this she then held up four pieces of the necklaces. It a charm to help us find each other If we ever get separated, three of us we always be together she said. Davis then gave her his stuff she said Thanks Davis here I found something today too, here it yours and she gave him another Hi-potion. then she said tried want to call it a day Davis nodded ok tomorrow the big day we should rest up.

Davis and Kari were alone at the docks since Ken decide to head home they are watching the sunset ( Play Kairi theme during this part) Kari then said you know Ken has changed. What do you mean ? Davis asked her Well... she paused You ok Davis asked then she said Davis lets take the raft and go just the two of us !. Huh Davis said confuse while blushing Kari then smile and said just kidding Davis sigh and said what gotten into you, you're the one that changed Kari. Kari said maybe you know, I was a little afraid at first but now Im ready, No matter where I go or what I see I know I can always come back here right ?. Yeah of course Davis said smiling then Kari smiled and said that good then she moved over to Davis and whisper in his ear Davis don't ever changed then she kiss him on his cheek which made him blush like mad then she put her on his shoulder and Davis wrap his arm around her shoulder. I just cant wait once we set sail It will be great. As both of them stayed like that watching the sunset.

THAT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER , NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THING GET MOVING SO GUYS MAKE SURE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR PM SO I CAN TELL IF YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS STORY. SIGN SORAX33


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody welcome to the next chapter enjoy.

Chapter 3 Night of Fate

Donald, Sorry to rush off with out saying goodbye, but there big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There someone with a key- the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it ? We need that key or we're doomed ! So go to traverse town and find Willis. He'll point you in the right direction. Also don't worry about me I'm not alone, I'm with a special guest.

P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me ? Thanks pal. Sign the king

Oh dear ! What could this mean ? Daisy said as Minnie got done reading the letter. The four of them were in the king studies then Minnie said It mean we'll just have to trust the king. Gosh I sure hope he all right Goofy said standing next to Donald. Your Highness, don't worry we'll find the king and this key Donald said. Thank you, both of you Minnie said, then Donald said Daisy can you take care of.

Of course, You be careful now, both of you she said. Oh and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you Minnie said. Donald look around but didn't see any one but then he a voice cried Over here ! On the desk. Donald then look and found a small blue and white creature with red eyes jumping up and down. Hello my name is Demi Veemon but you can call me Veemon for short he said. We hope for your safe return. Please help the king Minnie asked Donald and Donald nodded then he saw Goofy giving he a salute.

Your coming too ! Donald said grabbing Goofy arm with Veemon following after them. Now they were walking down a staircase while Goofy was talking with Veemon. Gawrsh Veemon, your world disappeared too ? He said. It was terrible ! About ten years ago darkness was covering the digital world, I was with wormmon and salamon with darkness strike. We were scattered and lost salamon as far as I know only me , Wormmon and maybe fews other digimon made it out.

Goofy ? Donald said then Goofy said Oh right I gotcha. While we are in other world we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border He said. Order Donald correct him Right world order guess we'll need new duds when we get there Goofy said. Then after walking down the staircases, they enter a room full of technology and right in the middle was a red and yellow spaceship.

Donald then spoke into a microphone and said Hello up there ? Donald Duck to launch crew ! Any time you,re ready. Up there were Chip and Dale after hearing that Chip gave a thumbs up to dale as he pull down a lever. A white glove then begin to move and pick up Donald , Goofy and Veemon and drop them in the space ship. Pluto the king dog came running and up in the spaceship. The door then opened Infront of the spaceship Donald then look down to see queen Minnie and a worry Daisy, Donald gave her a thumbs up and wink as the spaceship began to lift up then Donald shouted BLAST OFF !. The ship then fell with All of them screamed as they then drop out of the plant then they blast off to traverse town.

Davis was now at home and it was night, He still had his hand on his cheek from the kiss Kari gave him. He look up and saw a toy ship with dolls in it hanging from the ceiling then remember what Kari said. I just can't wait once we set sail, it 'll be great. Davis was then knock at of his though when he saw a storm. A storm,Oh no the raft he said worrying the raft will get wash away. Davis, dinner ready come on down Davis's mom called Davis ? She called again but no answer just a empty room with a window opened.

( Night of Fate)

Davis after getting to the Island look up in the sky and saw a giant black ball with some kind of purple energy in it. What's that ? He then saw Ken and Kari boats here. Ken boat and Kari's ! Davis tried looking around but he didn't see them. Suddenly small shallows creature appeared, Davis gasped those thing he said those thing are from my dream !. He then pull out his sword and try to hit one but he had no effect on them. I gotta run he though and ran from them but more keep popping up.

He then saw Ken near the Paopu tree and try to reach him As he dodged shallows trying to claw him. Once he made it across the bridge Davis shouted Where Kari ? I though she was with you ! Ken then said The door has opened... What ! Davis said to Ken. The door has opened Davis ! Now we can go to the outside world ! Ken said, What are you talking about ? We've gotta find Kari ! Davis said still wondering where she was. Kari coming with us ! Ken said shouted, Davis was shocked he never saw Ken like this. Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again, There no turing back. But this may be our only chance we can't let fear stop us !

Im not afraid of the darkness ! Ken said shouted then he extend his hand out like in Davis dream. Ken... Davis said wondering what was going on with him and why was he so interested in the darkness. Davis then saw the portal of darkness under Ken feet as it was wrapping itself around his waist. Davis tried to run to help but he was stuck, he looked under and saw his feet was caught in the portal of darkness. Davis tried to reach Ken hand but he couldn't. Darkness then swallow him again but this time Davis couldn't wake up he though about if Ken was going through this too. Suddenly Davis remember Kari was still on the Island alone with those things he had to save her !

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the darkness and somehow Davis got out. He saw Ken was gone but he felt something his his hand, he looked at it. It had a sliver hand guard and a golden blade with teeth mark at the end that look like a crown and notice a golden keychain in shape of mouse was on the end. Keyblade... Keyblade said the same voice Davis heard In his dreams .The shallows appeared and Davis grip the Keyblade and slashed one of creature killing it.

Davis smiled and started slashing left and right after killing the shallow on the bridge he heard a scream. HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME a girl screamed so Davis then ran to where the scream was heard and found Salamom was at the waterfall but was trapped by ten shallows. Help ! she shouted Davis was surprise to find her talking but he decide to kill the shallows first. So he ran and kill the middle one and then the two left one and one kill three on the right. Davis easily then killed the last four and ran to Salamon and said Are you ok and where Kari ?. In there Salamon said looking towards the secret place but it had a door.

Davis tried to opened it but locked, Now what ? he though then look at the keyblade and got a idea. He pointed it at the locked door and saw a light came out of the key hit the door and heard a unlocking sound. Let's go Davis said as he grabbed Salamon and opened the door and ran though the tunnel with Salamon at his side he ran until. Kari ! Davis said as he found her standing there Infront of the door. She turned around she looked pale and half asleep. Davis ... She said weak and then suddenly a big gust of wind blew behind the door at Davis. He saw Kari coming towards him so he extend his and said I got you as then she went though him like a ghost. He then was force out by the power of the wind.

He landed outside with Salamon he got up and saw there nothing left of his Island but just a pile of rubble was standing on. Davis ! behind you Salamon said and he look back and the monster no not monster Dark side as he though giving that thing a name from his dreams. Salamon stay back Davis said as he drew the keyblade then Dark side begin shooting dark energy ball from his chest but Davis deflected them back at him like a did last time. After that Dark side then punch the ground missing Davis but gave Davis a path to his face.

Davis then ran up to his face and started slashing it with all his strength and then jump high in the air and shouted This is for Ken and Kari ! then he slashed the keyblade down his face. Dark side shrieked in pain and threw Davis off his face and Davis landed next to Salamon. Dark side was then lift by the darkness ball still the sky and into it while Davis was holding onto a piece of wood with Salamon in his left hand. While hanging on with his right hand but then the force of the wind was too strong and let go. AH ! Davis shouted as he then use both of his arm to protect Salamon as he was cast into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Traverse town Part 1

Goofy then stop walking and look up getting Donald attention he too look up at the sky. Look a star going out ! Goofy said as one of the many stars in the sky just vanished. Come on, lets hurry Donald said as he and Goofy along with Pluto and Demi Veemon we now walking in a place called Traverse town. where that key ? Donald said Impatient then Goofy asked Hey ya know, maybe we ought to go find Willis. He then saw Pluto sniffing the ground into a alleyway and said Um Donald, ya know I betcha that... Aw what do you know you big palooka Donald said interrupting him. What do I know ? hm.. come on Pluto Goofy said then went to join the others. while Pluto found a Davis and Salamon behind some boxes. He then began licking the Davis face which woke him up. What a weird dream He said then Pluto pounced on him fully waking him up This Isn't a dream he said then look around the alleyway and groaned. Do you know where we are Davis asked Pluto but Pluto just ran away. Davis then turned to Salamon pick her up and exit the ally. This is totally weird, I'm in a another world ! Davis said shocked then he enter a accessory shop. He saw a red haired kid a littler older than him and some kind of large bug was with him. Hey there I can I.. aw its only a kid he said. Im not a kid and the name Davis and this Salamon he said. Ok ,Ok slimmer down so why the long face Davis you lost or something he said. No ! well maybe where are we anywhere ?.

Traverse town he said to Davis Traverse so whoever you are is this really another world Davis said. Don't call me whoever ! the name Izzy and this is my friend Tentomon Izzy said. Hello there Nice to meet you I'm tentomon and I see you have a digimon too. Digimon ? Davis and look down at the still sleeping Salamon That would explain the talking. Hey would you mind watching over Salamon for me I gotta to find if Kari and Ken are still here. Sure and goodluck with whatever your doing If you get into trouble find me Ill look out for you Izzy said.

Davis then set Salamon down on one of the benches and petted her then left. Davis then walk though a gate and enter what the sign said Second distract. He saw a man trip and saw his heart flew out of him into a small purple hole that transformed into a brown little solider and left. The shallow appered again surrendering Davis he drew his keyblade and shouted Its the creatures from the Island !. Davis slashed though each one of them then after killing them he said they here too ? Oh well I better find Ken and Kari fast.

Davis then enter the hotel and saw a small blue and white digimon said Oh no where did Donald and Goofy go I shoudnt have lost them he said. Hello There Davis said behind him scaring the digimon Wait don't be afraid I didn't mean to scare you Davis said. Oh good I though I was a goner and my name is Demi Veemon whats your ? Veemon said. Oh my name Davis and are you looking for your friends too. Yes could you help me He asked Sure I'm looking for my friend too Davis said then Davis along with Veemon walked out of the hotel and into the gizmo shop.

Shallow appeared their too and turned to face Davis and Demi Veemon Davis drew the keyblade when suddenly a white light and screeched was heard out of his pocket. He pulled it out to revel a large device which was white and had a blue grips and saw the light cover Demi Veemon. Demi Veemon ! Davis shouted then the light was gone and in place of Demi Veemon was now a large like dragon with no wings but still the same color and eyes as Demi Veemon. Demi Veemon is that you ? Davis asked the dragon, the dragon turned and said No Im Veemon now thanks to you digivolveing me Im the lucky digimon he said giving Davis a thumbs up. Davis smiled and said Ok veemon lets teach these guys a lesson.

Vee -headbutt Veemon cried as he headbutt a few shallows with Davis hitting them with his keyblade. Working as a team Davis and Veemon got rid of all of them Good job Veemon Davis said to him No problem he said giving a thumbs up. After Davis and Veemon exited the gizmo shop they jump down from a not to high ledge and enter a huge house. Inside were two Dalmatian's looking said and there was a note on their bed it said There were 99 puppies lost amid the chaos of their worlds destruction of their world find them all and the parents will give you a special gift. Davis felt sad for the two and knee down and said don't worry we'll find your missing puppies won't we Veemon.

Yes of course he said and Davis got up and left the Dalmatian's house. He enter another alleyway and saw more shallows so He and Veemon fought them off with some three hits combos and Veemon with is head-butt. After that Davis came across a chest open it and got a potion then he and Veemon enter the Second distract again and went to the first distract and were at the door of the accessory shop. Look like their not here Davis said lowing his head but then Veemon said It alright maybe we can check around a again we might have just passed them. Davis smiled and said Thanks Veemon but first I got to check on someone then Davis as was just about to enter a voice said They'll come at you out of nowhere.

Who are you ? Davis said as the voice reval a boy about Davis age with blonde hair and green eyes he said And there keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why , why would it chose a kid like you ? What that suppose to mean Davis said holding out his keyblade. Never mind now lets see that keyblade as he then reach his arm out. What there no way I'm handing over this Davis said as he grip the keyblade. Alright fine have it your way he said then drew some kind of gunblade, Veemon was the first one to attack first which got a good few hit off but was knock out by two hit of that gunblade. Veemon ! Davis said to his knock out friend to ran and started hitting the boy with his keyblade that force him onto the main street. They then clash there blade together and the blonde boy kick Davis in the gut but Davis counter by hitting the keyblade across his face which stuned him back a little. Davis decide to end it by doing a three hit combo which got the boy on one of his knees. Now.. you're gonna.. you're gonna Davis panted then fell backwards exhausted . Aw your slipping Willis said a grey rabbit with big ears. I went easy on him looks like thing are worse then we though, a lot worse Willis said looking down at Davis with Keyblade still in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to chapter 5 hope you enjoy please leave a review or pm me.

Chapter 5 Traverse town part 2 guard armor

Ken slowly opened his eyes to see he was on a stone platform. He got up " Where... am I " ? He said then looked around to see a bunch of stone platform with a giant water fall behind them. " Davis ! Kari ! " he shouted but no one responded. But up above he was watched by a lady wearing a black robe with green skin.

"Gawrsh, Veemon and nobody here it sure is spooky" ! Goofy said as he and Donald were in the alley way looking for Veemon and Willis. "Aw phooey I'm not scared "Donald said then he felt a tap on his shoulder and jump up and landed on Goofy back. " Excuse me did the king sent you "? a girl said behind them. They slowly turned around to see a girl with pink hair red hi light wearing a blue t shirt and white skirt then she said my name is Mimi. "Come on lazy bum, wake up" said a voice then Davis woke up and found he was in a bed with Veemon asleep by him then he look over and saw Kari !.

"you ok " she asked him " I guess" Davis replied " those creature that attack you are after the Keyblade". " But it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade" Kari said. " I'm so glad you're ok Kari " Davis said smiling. Kari ? Who are you talking about ? I'm the smart Yolei" Kari said as she then transform in a girl with long purple hair with glasses. " I think you might've over done rabbit boy " Yolei said as the boy Davis fought early was leaning against the door .

" That Willis " Willis said then Davis saw a grey rabbit with big long ears was sleeping next to the Keyblade. " The Keyblade " Davis said looking at it " yea we had to get away from you to shake off those creatures". "It turns out that's how they were tracking you" Yolei said as she now stand by Willis." It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. " But it wont work for long " Willis said " still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one " he said. Them he pick up the Keyblade and it vanish and appeared in Davis hand.

"We I suppose beggars can't be chooser " Willis said. " Why don't you start making sense ! What's going on here" ? Davis said. "Ok you know there are many other worlds out there beside your castle and this town right" the girl said to Donald and Goofy " But they,re suppose to be a secret" Goofy said coving his mouth. "They have been secret because they've never been connected until now". " when the Heartless came everything changed" Mimi said.

"The Heartless" ? Davis asked as he had the Keyblade on his lap" The ones who attack you remember" Yolei said. "Those without hearts " Willis said " The darkness in people in people hearts that what attracts them". Yolie said then Willis look straight at Davis eyes and said " And there is darkness within every heart". "Hey have you heard of someone named Gennai" Yolei said. Gennai ? Goofy said rubbing his head "He was studying the heartless he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report" Mimi said.

" Gawrsh, um could we see it ? Goofy asked Mimi, Mimi shook her head " Its pages are scattered everywhere" she said. Scattered ? Donald said shocked " to many worlds" Mimi replied. "Oh then maybe the king went to find them' Goofy said and Donald nodded agreeing with him. "Yes those were my though exactly" Mimi said " We've got to find him quick Goofy said " Wait First we need that key" Donald said. "That right the Keyblade" Mimi said.

' So... this is the key" Davis said holding it up " Yes !" Yolei replied then Willis said "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade" " That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what" Willis said as he went back to the door with the grey rabbit now awake. "Well I didn't asked for this" Davis said " Well the Keyblade choses it master and It chose you " Yolei said. " So tough luck" Willis added "How did all this this happen ? I remember being in my room". " Wait a minute what happen to my home ,my Island ! Ken ,Kari" Davis said standing up. "You know what ? I really don't know" Willis said then Yolei said " Here try opening that chest over there" she pointed to a big blue chest on the table so Davis went over and opened it and got a elixir. "That a elixir it can heal and refill your health and magic and to show Keyblade can open any lock" Yolei said. Davis then went over to Willis " Sooner or later the Heartless will find you".

'You best prepare yourself" he said. "Prepare myself ? Davis said confuse then Willis said "To fight for your life are you ready". " Yes ' Davis replied " Good Yolei we should go Mimi is in the other room with the other visitors' Willis said. Then Yolei shouted " Willis ! as a Heartless appeared in the room. " Yolei run!" Willis said as yolie then ran and smash the door in Donald face.

'Yolei' Mimi said and ran after her " Davis lets go!" Willis said as he pulled out his gunsword and hit the Heartless out the window and went after it. " Come on Veemon let go after them' Davis shouted which woke him up then Davis grabbed his arm and followed after Willis. While Donald was frozen in place when the door closed. " Don't bother with the small fires find the leader he should be in the third distract." Willis said " All right" Davis said then he started killing heartless along with Veemon until they made it to the Third distract. Goofy and Donald were there too but then two Heartless appeared.

"Grawsh are these the Heartless guys" Goofy said putting his shied up to his face. " Lets go get them Goofy" Donald said pulling out his staff but the Heartless knocked them off the balcony. Davis saw them falling towards him and tried to run but was crushed by the two of them. "Oh the key!' they both said looking at the Keyblade . They all then heard a rumbling as Heartless appeared and blocked the exit but then Davis ,Veemon,Donald and Goofy got into their fighting stance.

Davis slashed the Heartless with his keyblade while Veemon was using his Vee-Headbutt, Donald using his magic like FIRE OR BIZZARD and Goofy bashing them with his shield. After killing all of them Davis look up and saw a bunch of red, blue and white colored chest pieces fall from the sky. They then form into some giant Heartless that Davis decide to name Guard armor.(SHROUDING DARK CLOUDS) Donald attack first with FIRE and Veemon with his Vee-headbutt at the legs then Davis and Goofy attacked his arms. They then destroy his legs but it then hit Davis hard with his arms. "Davis!" Goofy said and heal up Davis then Davis went back in and destroy its arms and all that was left was its body so they finish it with all their attacks combined together.

Guard armor head then fell off then a giant heart came out of his body and the what remained of his body now vanished. Davis then walked over and picked up a ring that said BRAVE WARRIOR. Davis then put on the ring then turn around and said "So you were looking for me ?" Davis said as Donald and Goofy were shaking then heads. " They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade" Willis said as he and Yolei were now there. "Hey why don't you come with us? we can go to other worlds on our vessel" Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find Ken and Kari" Davis said looking down "Of course" Donald said to him then Davis looked up then Goofy whispered in Donald ears " Are you sure" Donald replied " Who know? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king. "Davis go with them especially if you want find your friends" Willis said. " Yeah I guess" Davis said kinda sad " But you cant come along looking like that understand" Donald said " No frowning , No sad face ok" he said then Goofy said " Yea you got to look funny like us". " This boat runs on happy faces" Donald said " Happy" Davis said looking down and then there was a moment of silence then "Chessses" Davis said giving his most biggest grin then look unaware if that work. Donald and Goofy then burst into laughter ' That one funny face" Goofy said " Why not I go with you guys" Davis said " "Donald Duck" Donald said " The name Goofy" Goofy said " Veemon" Veemon said " I,m Davis " Davis said "All for one and one for all" Goofy said as the four put their hands together creating a new friendship between all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

welcome to chapter 6 hope you enjoy and remember to review

Chapter 6 Traverse town part 3 The journey begins

Meanwhile in a very dark room a bunch of people were around a table that display a image of Davis and the others. "That little squirt took down that Heartless!" Who would have though it?" said a grey skinned man with blue fire on top of his head." Such is the power of the Keyblade the child strength is not on his own" said a man wearing all red and black and holding a snake like cane. "Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? that'll settle thing quick enough" said a old lady with white hair and octopus legs then she laughed. "And the brats friends are the king lackey" swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them" said a pirate.

"Your no prize yourself" said a man wearing a huge bag covering himself and laughed. " Shut up !" the pirate said then showed he had a hook on one of his hands. "Enough" said a voice and the four of them stopped talking as the leader of this came to the table."The Keyblade has chosen him will it be he who conquers the darkness ? " Or will the darkness swallow him ?. " Ether way he could be quite useful" said a green skinned women wearing a black robe.

Back in traverse town Willis was telling Davis to prepared for the journey ahead of him them Mimi gave him 500 munny and gave him a elixir. She said the elixir it was from Willis for beating him. " The gummi ship is outside that gate " Donald said to Davis " The what?" Davis said confused " That ours ship wait till you see it !"Veemon said. "Hold on not till we ready" Donald said. " Goofy give him the ability" Donald said to him. " Oh yea your right Donald" Goofy said then he taught Davis a move called Dodge Roll.

" Hey Davis you might want to check the old house by the third distract" Yolei said to him. "Ok we will" Davis said to her then he and the others went to the third distract. It was ease since all the Heartless was gone but not for long. Once they were in the third distract Davis found a odd looking door with a fire symbol in the middle. He tried to push it opened but couldn't " It won't open" Davis said " stand back" Donald said then he cast FIRE ! and it opened.

Davis saw a old house that look abandoned Davis then hopped over some stone and made it to the house. The front door was board up shut but Davis found a open wall in the back and entered. " There something about this musty old place" said a girl Davis turned around gasped it Kari !. " It reminds me of the secret place back home." where we used to scribble on the walls." Kari said walking near the walls " Remember ?" Kari said with a smile.

"Kari ?" Davis said still shock that she was here " Davis ?" Goofy said Davis turned back to see the others looking at him weird. He turned back and saw Kari was gone " Well, well you've arrive sooner than I expected." Davis turn around and saw a old guy with a white bread wearing what look like a blue night shirt and shoes. " What you know we were coming ? " Davis said " Of course " he replied. " Are you a Heartless ? " Davis said " He doesn't look like one " Donald said " Oh my no my name is Merlin as you can see I am a sorcerer ." " Your king has requested my help " Merlin said " King Mickey" Goofy said " Donald , Goofy and who might you be young man ?" Merlin asked Davis.

" I'm Davis" Davis replied to him " Ah so you have found the key" Merlin said " What did the king asked you to do ?" Donald said. " Just a moment " Merlin said then climb up what look like a table then set his bag down and said Presto !. Thing then started coming out of the bag and what seem like second the broken down house was transformed into a wizard lair. " There now ahem, your king asked me to train you in the art of magic". Merlin said " We can start anytime you like " he said.

"Ok how about now ?" Davis said eager. " eager aren't we ok then let the lesson begin" Merlin said. Them after magic training Merlin taught Davis the seven spells which are Fire,Blizzard,Thunder, cure, aero, gravity and stop. Then suddenly light was surrounding a white pumpkin and then a flash ! and in it place was a nice old lady wearing a light blue robe " Hello I,m the Fairy Godmother " she said. " Your king asked me to help too help too I will assist throughout your journey" Fairy Godmother said then she gave Davis a small egg with a a horn sticking out it and was colored in red and orange.

"What this" Davis said looking at it " That my dear is a digi egg with that Veemon will be able to to digivole into something more powerful". " Sweet ! " Veemon said grinning " I do not know how much I can be of help but do stop by anytime." Merlin said then he snapped his fingers and a green shining spot appeared by the chalkboard. " Here I created a portal that will teleport you to the gummi ship" Merlin said " Thank you Merlin for everything" Davis said smiling. " Now you all be careful you hear" Merlin said as Davis and the others stepped in the green spot and was transport to the gummi ship.

Donald and Goofy then explain to Davis how to navigate the gummi ship and Davis then select one of the worlds and then blasted off. Davis mostly just blasted Heartless and speed up during the flight. Until a world came into sight " What that ?" Davis said then he read the world name displayed by the gummi ship It read WONDERLAND.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh man I hate wonderland so much like you have to go though it 3 TIMES in Recoded ! but trickmaster does look cool but a pain in the butt to beat. well enough of my Wonderland rant lets begins.

Chapter 7 Wonderland

Davis and the others were falling down some kind of big rabbit hole. Davis, Veemon and Donald landed on their feet while Goofy land on his stomach then a white rabbit wearing a red coat and looking a watch was running saying " Oh my furs and whisker! I'm late , I'm late , I'm late." Oh dear ,oh dear, oh dear I'm here when I should be there the queen she have my head for sure !" then the rabbit went though a pink door down the hall. Davis and the others followed after him though the door into a another room and saw the rabbit go though a smaller door. " How did he get so small ?" Davis said looking at the door " No you're simply too big" the doorknob said.

" It talks !" Donald shouted as he and others were freaked out by this. The doorknob then yawned " Must you be so loud ? you woke me up" the doorknob said tried " Good Moring" Goofy said " Good night ! I need a bit more sleep." the doorknob said then yawned and closed his eyes. " Wait what do we have to do to grow small ?" Davis said getting on his knee. " Why don't you try the bottles ? Over there on the table" the doorknob said. Then a table appeared with two bottles on it Davis then drank the blue bottle then he and the others grew smaller.

Now small Davis and the others went though another door since they couldn't open the one with the talking doorknob. They then saw some kind of court with real life playing cards as guards. The rabbit then blew his horn " Court now in session" he said " I'm on trail but why ?" said a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress " Her majesty the queen of hearts presiding" the rabbit said. " This girl is the culprit no doubt about it " said a ugly women stilling high up in her throne " And the reason is ... Because I said so that why !". " That is so unfair !" the girl said " Well do you have anything to say in your defense?" the queen asked her " Of course I done absolutely nothing wrong ! You may be queen but I'm afraid that give you the right to be so...so mean !" the girl said.

" Silence ! you dare defy me ?" the queen said looking mad " Hey guys we should help her out" Davis said " Yeah but we're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling" Goofy said "Meddling" Donald said correcting him. "Oh yeah and that's against our rules" Goofy said "The court finds the defendant.. Guilty as charged ! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart off with her head !" the queen said making Davis gasp. " No , no oh please" the girl begged as the guards began surrounding her " Hold it right there !" Davis shouted as he ran to the girl with the others not far behind him. " Who are you ? how dare you interfere with my court." the queen said " Excuse me but we know who the real culprit is" Davis said " Uh-huh Its the Heartle' Goofy said but then covered his mouth " Anyway she not the one you're looking for" Davis said " That nonsense do you have any proof" the queen asked him but Davis stopped he didn't have any proof and he couldn't tell them that him knowing was proof cause he might be the one without a head. The guards then threw the girl in a big bird cage with a blanket covering the front of the cage and locked it up "Bring me the evidence of Alice's innocence fail to do so and it off with all of your head" the queen said making all of them gulp.

Davis and the others left and enter a forest looking for evidence of the heartless. While looking for clues Davis saw a cat face in front of him and he fell back on his butt " Who are you ?" Donald said as the cat reappeared with the rest of his body attached. " Who indeed poor Alice soon to loses her head and she not guilty of a thing" the cat said " Hey if you know where some evidence is tell us " Davis asked the cat." The Cheshire cat has all the answers but doesn't always tell" the cat said making Davis a little angry " The answer , the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness" the cat said then disappeared " Wait" Davis said to him but he was gone but he heard his voice say " They already left the forest but I won't tell which exit." "Should we trust him ?" Donald said " To trust or not to trust I trust your decide" the cat voice said again.

Davis and the others decide to trust him and in no time at all they found all four of the clues ether in the forest or in some parts of the bizarre room. Then after finding the last clue the Cheshire cat appeared " Well look what you found nice going" the cat said " Now we can go save Alice" Davis said. " Are you sure ? she may be innocent but what about you ?" the cat said then vanish. "What does that mean" Davis asked confuse " Never mind what that cat said we got the clues lets go save Alice" Veemon said " Your right lets go" Davis said then all of them went back to the court room. "Are you ready to present your evidence to the queen" one of the card guards said " Yes " Davis replied "Now show me what you found " the queen said Davis then place down all of the clues they found.

"Well that certainly a lot of evidence but I'm still not impressed" the queen said "Cards ! bring forth my evidence" the queen said as one of the guard set down her evidence then he mixed it up. Checking all five would be a waste of time all right chose one of them you like to present I'll decide who guilty based on it" the queen said " What ? after all the trouble of collecting them" Davis said " Dare to object then you lose your head now chose !" the queen said so Davis randomly picked a box and opened it. It reveled a Heartless then all of the clues including the heartless disappeared " What in the world was that ? " the queen said " See told you Alice is innocent' Davis said "Silence ! I'm the law here ! and I say any one who defies the queen is guilty" the queen said " That's crazy !" Donald said " Cards seize them at once' the queen said. Then the courtroom changed and a small towers appeared then a guard turn the wheel which lift up Alice cage. Davis and Veemon started hitting the tower with Donald and Goofy behind them fighting off the cards guards.

Davis and Veemon destroyed the tower dropping the cage they turned around to see Alice was gone. "She must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting " Donald said " Cards find the one behind this now I don't care how" the queen said and the cards left. "Hey guys maybe she in the bizarre room" Davis said then they went to the bizarre room to find the Cheshire Cat on the table " You'll have a better view higher up" he said then they climb to the top of the table. "The shallows should be here soon are you prepared if not to bad" he said pointing to the ceiling then vanish. Suddenly a big Heartless came down it was colored purple,red and green and it face was holding torches so Davis gave it the name Trickmaster.

(Shrouding dark clouds)" How are gonna get him down when he so tall" Davis said " Davis maybe the Digi egg Fariy Godmother gave us can help" Veemon said. "All right here goes Digi egg active !" Davis shouted then Veemon was then covered by fire. When the fire died down Veemon was much more taller and had some kind of armor on "Veemon is that you " Davis said "Yes Davis but my name is Flamedramon" Flamedramon said. Flamedramon then used his Fire rockets on the Trickmaster getting him down allowing Davis and Goofy to hit him and when he got up Flamedramon then did the same thing. "Davis let's finish him together" Flamedramon said then he wrapped him himself in fire and dive at the Trickmaster and hit him then Davis slashed at him finishing him.

Trickmaster stumbled and try to stand up but fell back down then a Giant hearts came out of him and he vanished. Davis then picked up a ring he got from Trickmaster it said Ifrit's horn then he put it away. Davis then heard a yawn " What a racket how a doorknob suppose to get any sleep ?" The doorknob said then opened its mouth to reveal a keyhole Davis keyblade then shot a light at the keyhole locking it. It then spit out a kinda of gummi block " This gummi ain't like the other no sir" Goofy said " Ok I,ll hold on to it " Donald said as he picked up the gummi block " splendid your quite the hero" said the cat as it reappeared "If your looking for Alice she not here she gone off with the shallows into the darkness " the cat said then disappeared. " No " Davis said " Let's go back to our gummi ship we might find her in another world." Donald said.

Davis and the others then drank the red bottle turning them back to their normal size and exit the room back to where they began and teleported to the gummi ship. Davis then chose the second world and blast off. This time Donald drive and in no time at all they were at the world. Davis read it name it was called Olympus Coliseum.

Yes ! There we are done with wonderland thank god make sure to review it make me happy and get ready for the Gamez !


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon

Chapter 8 Olympus Coliseum

Davis and the other were now in a courtyard full of sand and in front of them was what looked like a stadium. They enter the stadium and saw a short half man and goat writing some thing on the wall. Davis tried to talk to him but he interrupted " Good timing give me a hand will ya?" he said then he pointed to huge rock " Move that pedestal over there for me I gotta spruce this place up for the games. Davis went over there and try to move the rock but it weight a ton. He went over back to the half goat man and said " It way too heavy" " What ! Too heavy since when have you been such a little" the goat man stopped when he saw Davis " Ops sorry wrong guy what are you doing here ?" he said then jumped down." This here is the world famous Coliseum hero's only and I got my hands full preparing for the games so run along pipsqueak."

Davis gave him a angry look then the goat man said " Look its like this hero's are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum" he said Donald crossing his arm said " You got hero's standing right in front of you." " Yep Davis a real hero chosen by the Keyblade' Goofy said " We're real hero's too " Veemon said " A hero that runt ?" the goat man said then started laughing. " What's so funny I fought a bunch of monsters !" Davis said " Hey if you cant even move this you c-cant c-all y-yourself a-a-a H-Hero" the goat man said trying to push the pedestal but was having some trouble moving it. " Ok so it takes more than brawn well let's see what you can do" he said getting up " Oh and the names Phil trainer of true hero's' Phil said. They then went out to see Phil was true as their was a arena and seats lined up " Ok kid all you have to do is knocked out each of the barrels in 60 seconds you ready" Phil asked him " I'm ready" Davis said getting on the arena and gave a thumbs up " Ok begin !" Phil shouted starting his timer.

Davis bash the barrels with his Keyblade sending them flying and once was done he had 22 seconds to spare. "You know, you ain't bad kid " Phil said to him once they were back inside " Looks like I'm heading for the games" Davis said resting his hands behind his head. "Afraid not" Phil said " Why not " Davis asked him " Two words you guys ain't hero's" Phil said while Goofy was counting the words. " Come on guys let let's leave " Davis as he and the others went out. " Rather a stubborn old goat wouldn't you say ?" Davis and turned away to see weird looking man with blue fire on top of his head. "Who are you ?" Donald asked him " whoa hold on their fuzzy boy you want to enter the games rights" then he was behind Davis " Well then hey get a load of this" as he then created a pass " Ta da !" he said " A pass " Davis said then the man gave it to him.

" It's all yours good luck kid I'm pulling for you little shorty" the man said then left. Having the pass Davis and the others went back inside and showed it to Phil. " Hey how'd you get this" Phil said looking at it " Can we enter the games now ?" Davis said " Well I guess so we start with the preliminaries" Phil said " Some real werids sign up for the games are you ready" he added. "Yes" Davis replied then he and the other enter the arena and saw their opponents were Heartless. Davis cast Thunder and Goofy did his spinning attack killing all the Heartless after that they all did a pose with Davis holding up his Keyblade , Donald spin and held up his wand , Goofy held his index finger saying number one and Veemon did a backflip.

" Your not Hero's yet but you ain't doing bad lucky you came to me for coaching" Phil said then a person walked by them Davis looked at him he had long black hair tied up and the rest was covered by some kind of hat. He wore a yellow t shirt and blue jacket and black pants. He looked back at Davis then turned around and kept walking " Who was here ?" Davis asked Phil then Phil pull out his clip board and said " I don't know his last name but his first name is Koji and it's says here he a tough one." " Who knows you might face him" Phil added then the second match began and Davis used Thunder again with Veemon using his head butt move. After that the third match began Davis used Bizzard on the red little Heartless and Donald used Fire on the blue ones.

"Say you're better than I though kid man wish he was here to see this " Phil said " Who " Davis asked him " Hercules he's a hero if ever there was one too bad he visiting his father" Phil said. After that match 4 began it was just some shallows and soldiers which Davis , Goofy and Veemon took them out no problem. Match 5 were all blue Heartless Davis and Donald killed them all with Fire. While Davis and the others were celebrating the man who gave Davis the pass was really Hades lord of the under world and with him was Koji. "That little punk is your next opponent ok don't blow it just take him out" Hades said " The great god of the underworld is afraid of a kid ? Sorry but my contract says " Koji said but was interrupted by Hades.

" I know you think I don't know I know it says your only required to kill Hercules in This tournament." " But you gotta fight that kid to get to him come on it's like that all goat says it all just a game just let loose and have fun with it. Hades said " I mean a casualty or two along the way is no big deal right ?" he added then Koji left " Geez stiffer than the stiffs back home still suckers like him don't are hard to come by " Hades said and a pair of red eyes glowed in the blackness growling. Match 6 was four blue Heartless two red Heartless and one big and fat Heartless. Donald used Fire on the blue ones and Goofy attacked the red ones while Davis and Veemon attack the fat one from the behind and then the match was over.

Match 7 and the final one was against Koji he had a big long sword and hit Donald knocking him out. Davis clashed sword with him and counter his hits then Veemon used his Vee -head butt on Koji getting him down. When he got back up he jump and slash his sword at Davis but then Davis used a potion healing himself and attack Koji who had his sword in the ground from his attack. Goofy hit Koji with his shield but was then knock out afterwards now it was just Davis and Veemon. Davis counter his hits and Veemon then hit him in the back but then Koji did his jumping attack and knocked out Veemon but he missed Davis with this Davis then hit Koji Defeating him.

Koji was now on the ground and Phil was cheering from the side lines. Davis then walked up to Koji and was gonna say it was a good match but then a huge three headed black dog appeared and Davis gasped. " Oh right there was one other rule I forgot accidents happen" Hades said then left leaving Davis alone with a three headed beast. As it was about to attack a man held the beast back " Herc ! " Phil cried " Phil get them out of here ! " Hercules said as Davis and his friends now awake ran back inside. " whoa that was close that was Cerberus the guardian of the underworld Herc should be able to handle him but then again maybe not this doesn't look good" Phil said.

Davis then looked at the door " Whoa your not thinking of going out there kid are you ? this ain't just some match this is for real !" Phil said. " I'm not afraid you can decide if I'm hero material or not" Davis said " Careful kid " Phil said then Davis and the others went back outside to see Hercules was holding a knocked out Koji. The dog then turned around and focus on Davis and the others while Hercules ran back in " Kid I got two words of advice for you Attack !" Phil shouted as the dog then roared. The dog then shoot fireballs at them but Davis and the others dodged the attack and then they started attacking the heads. Cerberus then shoot some dark smoke into the ground causing black lighting to come up from the ground but Davis dodge roll missing the the lighting.

Davis then started slashing at the heads with Goofy doing his spinning attack and Donald casting spells on the heads too. Davis keep slashing at the heads then cast Thunder on all three of them knocking out Cerberus. Cerberus was now on the ground panting then Davis found another ring by one of Cerberus heads it said Inferno band so now now Davis had three rings now. " Thus I do hereby dub thee juniors heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games further " Phil said " Hey what do you mean by Junior heroes ? " Donald said " You rookies still don't understand what it takes to become a true hero" Phil said. " So what does it take ? " Goofy asked " Well that something you'll have to figure out for yourselves just the way I did" Hercules said.

Davis smiled " No problem we'll start by proving ourselves in the games " Davis said " There ain't gonna be any games for a while gotta clean up the mess from the last battle first" Phil said. "Ok we'll be back" Davis said " I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus" Phil said " Just between us I already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in " Hercules whispered to Phil " My lips are sealed" Phil said as Davis and the others left not hearing what Hercules and Phil talking. Davis and the others saw Koji by the front door "Hey are you alright ? " Davis asked him " Yea" he replied " So why did you go along with him " Davis said then Koji closed his eyes and said " I'm looking for someone Hades promised to help I tried to exploit the power if darkness but it backfired I fell into darkness and I couldn't find the light" Koji said then open his eyes. "You find it I'm searching too" Davis said " Your light don't loose sight of it" Koji said then gave Davis a piece of paper that show how to do a move called sonic blade." Hey how about a rematch sometime no dark power involved " Davis called to him Koji turned around and said " I think I'll pass " then did a hairflip and left Davis smiled.

Then Davis and the others teleported to the gummi ship " He strong , he kind , he always there for you and he handsome to boot. He perfect, perfect , perfectly infuriating ! He makes me crazy" Hades said his head now red but then he claim down. "Wait a minute what are you worried about ? All the pieces are in place relax here what you do let Hercules train the kid in the next games I 'll take care of them both " Hades said. " Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this, this is my show " Hades said to the green skinned women behind him. " As you wish fight to your hearts content " she said then left leaving a angry Hades.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon. Man after 2 chicken patty with French fries and a coke I'm ready to go. Make sure to leave a review it will help the story but now prepare for the worst world in the entire Kingdom hearts series.

Chapter 9 Deep jungle part 1

Donald was driving the gummi ship again and Davis was looking out his window sad that they found no news of Ken or Kari Davis then saw the world and read it name Deep jungle " Hey Donald maybe king Mickey down there" Goofy said " In a backwater place like that no way ! Let's move on " Donald said. " Hold on Ken and Kari might be down let's just check it out" Davis asked Donald " Forget it we're on a important mission !" Donald replied " Come on ! " Davis said " No !" Donald said " We're landing " Davis said then grabbed the wheel and pointed it downward. " Wait don't touch that Noooo! " Donald said as the gummi ship fell into the world. Next thing Davis knew he was falling and crashed into some kind of tree house.

"Ow my head" Davis said rubbing his head then got up and look around and saw the treehouse was old and empty. " Donald , Goofy ,Veemon ! " Davis cried out there names then he heard a growl he turned around and quickly jumped back. There was a Jaguar growling at him and Davis could understand the cat wanted him for lunch. Davis got out his Keyblade and smacked it hard against across the jaguar face sending the jaguar rolling across the room. He then went over the Jaguar to see if it was dead but then it got up and almost pounced on Davis if a man wearing nothing but a cloth came in and blocked the jaguar bite then the jaguar ran out the window.

"Sabor danger " the man said " um thank you " Davis said " Thank you " the man repeated " What is this place ? " Davis said " This place , This place " the man repeated " Okaaaay... Where did the others go ?" Davis asked the strange man. " Look I got separated from my friends have you seen them ? " Davis asked him again but no response "Friends" Davis said hoping he say something. "Friends " the man said " Right my friends there three of them the loud one is Dona-" Davis stopped then though of the fight he and Donald had. The man look at him sensing something was wrong " You know what never mind I'm looking for my friends Ken and Kari." " Look for Ken, friends ?" the man said " Right !" Davis said " Kari ,friends ?" the man said then Davis look over then man thinking he saw Kari.

" Friends here " the man said " Really ! take me to them , take me to Ken and Kari " Davis said then the man made sound kind of sound Davis didn't understand. " Tarzen , Tarzen go " Tarzen said " And I'm Davis Tarzen go , Davis go,go! " Davis said then he and Tarzen walked out of the treehouse. "Gawrsh where are we ? " Goofy said as he , Donald and Veemon were alone in the woods. " I sure hope Davis is ok " Veemon said wondering where his master was then Donald got up " Aw, who needs him we can find the the king without him " Donald said and reach down to grab his staff but he felt hair. He looked down and saw a gorilla then both of them screamed and the gorilla ran away leaving a gummi block but then they heard a noises and gulp when they saw a man carrying a shotgun.

Back with Davis and Tarzan they both jump down from the treehouse then slided down on the tree vines until they landed on a campsite. They enter a tent to see a women there " Jane " Tarzan said " Tarzan oh and who is this ? " Jane said " Hi there I'm -" Davis said but was interrupted by Jane. " Oh you speak English so then obviously your not related to Tarzan" Jane said " Are you here to study the gorillas " she added " Highly doubtful" said a man behind them carrying a shotgun. Davis then saw Donald , Goofy and Veemon behind him " Davis ! " Veemon shouted glad to see him and gave him a hug " Veemon , Goody , Donald " Davis said then let Veemon down but then he remember he still mad with Donald and Donald was mad with him too. " A circus of clown not much use for hunting gorillas" then man said " Mr . Clayton we're studying them not hunting them this is research" Jane said.

" Well the more the merrier do make yourselves at home" Jane said but Davis and Donald were still mad at each other " Well any way I'm staying " Davis and Donald said together. "Davis look at what we found look at this" Goofy giggled as he showed him the gummi block. " What that ?" Davis asked " A gummi block it's the same stuff used to build our ship" Goofy said " So that means " Davis said " The king could be here so we gotta work together to look for him " Donald said. " For now " Donald added " Fine I 'll let you tag along for now " Davis said then he talked to Jane. " Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas communicating with him still isn't easy but he learning" Jane said " So he was speaking gorilla back there " Davis said referring to the weird noise Tarzan made back in the tree house.

" Ah that right you're looking for your friends ?" Jane said " He said Ken and Kari are here and one word I couldn't understand" Davis said. "Why don't we try this we'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word" Jane said showing a projector. "Oh what to the slides there gone " Jane said " Don't worry we'll find the slides" Davis said then they left the tent and found the slides outside then enter the tent. Most of the slides showed what human do then the last slides showed a castle then Davis froze " What wrong Davis ? " Veemon asked him " What um.. Nothing this place it just looks so familiar but how I never been off my island" Davis said looking at the castle. " Well Tarzan" Jane asked him " Where are my friends ? Ken and Kari" Davis said but Tarzan shook his head.

" Hey I though " Davis said but was interrupted by Clayton " That leaves just one place young man we've been in this jungle for some time now but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours" he said. " I 'd wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them" he added " Really Mr. Clayton Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane said but was interrupted too by Clayton. " Then take us there ! Take us to the gorillas, Go-ril-las" Clayton said then Tarzan turned to Davis then back to Clayton. " They go ,you stay " Tarzan said. " Tarzen are you sure ? " Jane said " Tarzan go see Kerchak " Tarzan said " Oh do be careful the jungle is a dangerous place" Clayton said and then had a sinister smile on his face.

Davis and the others followed Tarzan to where Kerchak was. " Kerchak please listen to me I know the nesting grounds are secret but I trust them" Tarzan said pointing to Davis and the others. "You see I want to help them because... Because well they need us" Tarzan said but Kerchak still look unsure. " Did you get that ? " Goofy asked Donald " No " Donald replied " Kerchak" Tarzan begged but Kerchak then left " Kerchak" Tarzan said then put his head down. " He seems sorta distracted by something" Goofy said " Was he looking towards the treehouse ?" Donald said then Davis and the others used the vines around them and swing on them making their way to the treehouse.

Once they made it to the treehouse they saw had is gun out ready to shoot the gorilla that scared Donald. Donald then shouted making Mr. Clayton miss the gorilla and the gorilla ran up the ran stairs and hide behind Kerchak. " What the big idea ? " Donald said then Tarzan walked up to Kerchak " Wait Kerchak please !" Tarzan said but Kerchak then left again with the gorilla at his side. " You don't understand I was trying to ah a snake slithered by you see I saved that poor gorilla life" Clayton said but they weren't buying it not even for a second.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon

" How could you do such a thing !' Jane shouted at Clayton they were back at camp and Davis and others told Jane how Clayton almost shoot the gorilla. " Now Miss Porter as I told you I was not aiming at the gorilla' Clayton said. " You are not to go near the gorilla again" Jane shouted at him " Oh because of one mishap come now.." Clayton stopped when he saw all the angry looks on their faces then he back away exiting the tent." What am I doing with these imbeciles ? Blasted gorillas I'll hunt down every last one of them I'll track them down somehow" Clayton said then got his pipe out "I stake my life on it" he added then he heard some noises then dropped his pipe and got his gun out then shot at what was causing the noises. " What was that ? " Donald said " Lets check it out" Davis said then the four of them left the tent. "Heartless ! " Davis said as he saw heartless that look like monkeys surrendered a gorilla then Davis and the others attacked the Heartless.

After defeating the Heartless the gorilla ran away and Davis notice something on the ground and picked it up. "Its Clayton pipe !" Davis said looking at the broken pipe" Davis !" Veemon shouted then Davis turned around to see Sabor was back and tried to attack him. Davis dodged Sabor then Davis three hit the Jaguar then hit the keyblade right in the Jaguar mouth knocking out one of its teeth and killing it. Davis picked up the tooth and put it with his rings then they heard jane scream " Jane trouble " Tarzan said. When they made it back to camp they saw the whole place was a disaster. "Clayton was here and.. That's the last thing I remember" Jane said and a scarred little gorilla was there hugging Jane scarred.

"Clayton ! then where is he" Davis said " Clayton near Cliff, follow me " Tarzan said as Davis and others followed Tarzan to where Clayton was. Clayton had his gun pointed at Kerchak and was about to shot when" Vee -head butt "then Veemon tackle Clayton to the ground then Kerchak and the others gorillas hide in the trees. Clayton then got Veemon off him " Not Clayton !" Tarzan said then he made that weird ape noises again. Davis dodged roll so Clayton shots were miss him while the others took care of the Heartless. Tarzan tried to tackle him but was throw back by a invisible force it turned out to be a big heartless that look like a charmeon.

"Veemon time to digivole " Davis said then he took out the digi egg and Veemon turned into Flamedramon. Flamedramon then hit the heartless with his fire rockets with Donald helping by casting thunder. Davis and Goofy then attack Clayton with Goofy doing his turbo attack on him. Davis then decide to use the sonic blade ability Koji gave him how he was suppose to it was tricky he had to use his magic to increase his speed and strength. " Oh well here goes nothing " Davis said then he did the sonic blade as he zoomed at Clayton keyblade in hand and started doing many hits on him until he beat him.

Clayton painted after getting hit by the sonic blade try to shoot Davis but the heartless fell on him after getting hit by both Flamedramon and Donald using fire together. The heart came out of the heartless as it disappear along with Clayton. Kerchak then walked up to Davis grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him up the grass wall along with the others. Tarzan looked back at Kerchak then Kerchak gave him a smile and left Tarzan joined the others as they look at a waterfall. " Tarzan home " Tarzan said then Davis and the others followed Tarzan though behind the waterfall and enter a room with a big tree with blue glowing butterfly's in the middle.

" This is your home then that means" Davis said then Tarzan shh him as Davis then heard the waterfalls. " The waterfalls they echoing all the way here" Jane said as she was there with them. Tarzan then made the ape nosie " Friends there, See friends " Tarzan asked them " Oh now I got it *88x% means heart friends in hearts" Jane said " Heart" Tarzan said " Oh so that what it meant" Davis said disappointed that Ken and Kari weren't here. " Friends same heart , Clayton lose heart no heart , no see friends" Tarzan said " No heart , no friends " he added then Davis and Donald looked at each other " Sorry about what I said" Davis said "I'm sorry too" Donald said. " Yeah all for one huh ?" Goofy stopped then Davis look at the tree to see a giant keyhole Davis then lift the keyblade up as a beam of light shot at keyhole then heard a locking sound as the keyhole vanished.

"A gummi ! " Donald said as a gummi block dropped from the keyhole " But it's sure not the kings" Goofy said then the gorilla who was with Jane went up to Donald. " I think someone has a new admirer" Jane said but Donald quickly replied with " No,no,no,no ! Daisy would kill me !" Davis and the others expect Donald laughed. Back in the dark room the man holding a snake cane said " What drew the heartless to that world ?" The green skinned women said " It was the hunter that lured them there, it was his lust for power that was the bait but it seem the bait was too tasty for his own good." The bag man laughed " Yeah he got chomped instead " he said then the snake cane man said "A fool like him stood no chance against the heartless but the boy is a problem he found one of the keyhole." " Fear not it will take him ages to find the rest beside he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan" the green skinned women said " The Princess they are falling into ours hand one by one" she added then turned around and said " Speaking of which" as Alice was being dragged by a vampire with red eyes.

Back at the campsite " Well guess we'd better get going " Davis said " Where yours ship anyway ?" Jane asked him. " Well uh not too far" Davis said " Davis , Tarzan friends " Tarzan said then gave Davis a keychain it was a blue butterfly. They then walked out of tent to see Veemon in the gummi ship above them " Guys I found it ! " Veemon shouted to them then they teleported back into the gummi ship. " That gummi block came out of that glowing hole and it's not like the others wonder what's it's for" Davis said " I dunno" Donald said " Hey maybe Willis know " Goofy said " Ok let's go back to traverse town but this time I'm driving" Davis said " No way !" Donald said " Oh come on I'm the keyblade master" Davis said as he grabbed the wheel " I don't care who you are ! wait No ! " Donald said as they blasted off to traverse town with Goofy saying " Here we go again"

Sorax33 :Ok there we done with that world thank god. Remember to review it really helps the story and favorite it and tune in for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon

Chapter 11 Return to Traverse town

Davis and the others soon arrived back at Traverse town and went to talk to Willis about the gummi block they found. They found Willis in the secret waterway by the second distract he was practice with his sword with Mimi watching him. " So you found the keyhole" Willis said " Yeah the Keyblade locked it automatically" Davis said looking at the keyblade. " Every world among the star has a keyhole and each one leads to the heart of the world" Willis said " There must be one in this town as well" he added. "It was in Gennai report" Mimi said " The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world core" Willis said " What happens to the world ?" Davis asked."

In the end it's disappears" Mimi replied " What !" Davis and the others expect Willis and Mimi said. " That why your key is so important" Willis said " Please lock the keyholes you're the only one who can" Mimi said. " I don't know " Davis said " Seeing others worlds would probably serve you well" Willis said to him. " Yea we gotta find your friends and King Mickey !" Goofy said " I guess your right ok "Davis said " Oh yea hey Willis this gummi block different from the others do you know what it's for ?" Davis added showing the gummi block to Willis. Willis shook his head then Mimi said " Go ask Izzy maybe he knows." " Wait Davis take this with you this stone holds some mysterious power" Willis then gave Davis a stone with a picture of a lion on it " How do you use it ?" Davis said " I don't know" Willis said.

Davis and the others went to Izzy shop and when Davis enter the shop he was tackle to the ground. "Davis how dare you leave me alone when I was sleeping ! I was so lonely and scarred" Salamon said as Davis got up and nervously scratch he back of his head. " Gato ?" Veemon said to Salamon " Vee is it really you ?" Salaam on said and Veemon nodded then Salamon went up to Veemon and started crying. " I though i never see you or Wormmon again" she said then wipe away her tears " Hey Davis do you think Salamon can digivole with the digivice like me " Veemon said " Sure why not " Davis said then he held out his digivice to Salamon. Suddenly a bright light covered her as she transform into a white cat then she said " I'm Gatomon now " as she looked at herself.

" Hello Davis how have you been " Izzy said as he and Tentmon were behind the counter. Davis then showed them the gummi block " What have you got there ? " Izzy said looking at it. " Hey well if it ain't a gummi block" Izzy said " Yep" Donald replied " What this for ? " Goofy asked " Your kidding me ! You're flying a gummi ship and you don't know nothing about navigation gummis." "Bunch of pinhead interspace ain't no playground" Izzy said " There a lot we don't know so what ! We have to use the gummi ship to go to others world we don't have a choice" Davis said holding out his Keyblade. " Whoa easy I didn't know no hard feelings all right ? Well I guess I could lend you a hand then" Izzy said " Thanks " Davis said " Basically with navigation gummis you can go to new places you want one on your ship right " Izzy asked them then they nodded.

" I'll install it for you but I got this thing I gotta deliver first" Izzy said " What do you need to deliver ?" Davis asked. " Just this book it's real old when the guy brought it in it was practically falling apart too beat up to restore it to the way it was but overall I did a decent job putting it back together" Izzy said. " Anyway you mind returning it for me ? It by the old house by the third distract" Izzy said then handed Davis the book. Then they all heard a bell rang " What was that ? " Davis asked " Hmm? the bell at the gizmo shop is ringing go check it out if you want but deliver that book for me first" Izzy said. " Once your done meet me in the small house by the third distract.

Davis and the others along with Gatomon went to Merlin house to deliver the book. Once they got to the house they were greet by Merlin then Davis handed him the book. " Oh that book so Izzy asked you to bring this, thanks" Merlin said then he put the book on a desk and said " This book holds a great secret but it pages are scattered through out the worlds". Davis then nodded and puled out the stone he got from Willis and said " What is this ?" Merlin then took a look at it and said " Check with the fairly god mother". Davis then asked the same thing to her then she said " This is a summon gem you see when a world vanish so does it peoples but this one had a strong heart and instead of vanishing it turn itself into a summon gem." Fariy god mother then waved her wand at the stone and it glowed meaning Davis could use this.

" Well I guess we better get going" Gatomon said but Merlin stopped them. " Davis hang on let me upgrade your spells" Merlin said then he upgrade Davis spells from Fira to Gravita. After that Davis and the others exited the house and headed for the small house to meet Izzy but Heartless appeared and before Davis could attack they were killed by somebody then Davis gasped when he saw him. " There you are what's going on ?" Ken asked Davis then Davis went over and said "Ken ?" then he started pulling on his face " Hey, hey cut it !" Ken said pulling off his hands smiling. " Im not dreaming this time right ?" Davis said looking at Ken " I hope not took forever to find you" Ken said then brush off the hair on his face.

" Ken! Wait a second where kari ?" Davis asked Ken " Isn't she with you ?" Ken said but Davis shook his head. " Well don't worry I'm sure she made it off the island too, We're finally free hey she might even be looking for us now we'll all be together again soon just leave everything to me" Ken said then stopped and turned around to see Davis killing a shallow with his Keyblade. " Leave it to who ? " Davis said smiling with the Keyblade behind his head. Ken then went to him and said " Davis how did you do that". " I've been looking for you and Kari too with their help" Davis said pointing to Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Gatomon " My name is" Donald said but was cut off by Davis " We visited so many places and worlds looking for you."

" Really ? what do you know I never would have guessed " Ken said " Yep and guess what Davis is the Keyblade master" Goofy said " Who would have though It ?" Donald said. " What's that mean !" Davis asked Donald " So this is called a Keyblade" Ken said holding Davis Keyblade then Davis notice and asked Ken to give back Ken then look at the Keyblade and he gave it back. " Ok so you're coming with us right ? we got this awesome rocket wait till you see it" Davis said " No he can't come " Donald said " What, why not he my friend" Davis said looking at Donald " I don't care " Donald said. " He gone !" Goofy said then Davis looked around but no sigh of Ken " Ken ? Nice going Donald" Davis said mad at Donald then relax and said " At least we know he alright and who knows maybe we run into Kari soon too" Davis and the others then went to the small house to find Wiliis , Yolei , Mimi and Izzy. " You guys ever heard of Maleficent ? I hear she in town" Izzy asked them and they shook their heads " Who Maleficent ?" Davis asked.

"Maleficent and her Digimon Myotismon are the reason this town is full of heartless don't take her lightly " Willis said " She been using the heartless for years and we lost our world thanks to that mean old witch" Mimi said. " One day a swarm of heartless took over our world" Izzy added " That was nine years ago " Willis said " I got out of that mess and came here with these guys" Izzy said. Then Davis notice Gatmon was shaking " Hey you ok ? what's wrong" Davis asked Gatomon but she said nothing and she was just cold but some thing in her voice told Davis she was lying. "Our ruler was a wise man named Gennai he dedicated his life to studying the Heartless" Willis said " His reports should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless" Izzy said " Where the report ? " Davis asked then Willis replied " We don't know it got scattered when our world was destroyed." " I'm sure Maleficent got most of the pages" Izzy said then outside the house unknown to them was Maleficent and behind her was her vampire digimon Myostimon " You see it just as I told you while you toiled away trying to find your dear friend" she said talking to Ken who was beside her looking at Davis and the others.

" He quite simply replaced you with some new companions evidently now he values them far more than he does you now you're better off without that wretched boy. " " Now think no more of him and come with me I'll help you find what you're looking for" Maleficent said she opened a black portal. Ken took one more look and saw Davis laughing with his new friends then followed Maleficent into the portal. "So you delivered that book ? That navigation gummi installed and ready to go and if you find another one bring it to me " Izzy said " Also I installed a warp gummi just for the heck of it now you can back to worlds you been before without using the gummi routes" he added. " Davis would you mind checking the bell tower ?" Mimi said " You mean the one that rang just a couple of minutes ago ?" Davis said " Yea legend says if you ring the bell three times the keyhole to this town would be reveal" Yolei said " Ok we go check it out" Davis replied then Davis and the others headed out the house.

Once they got to the second distract and climb the ladder to the bell tower which was above the gizmo shop Davis then rang the bell one time, two times then three times. The Keyhole was in the picture by the fountain then Davis and the others went down to it once they were down there Davis then pulled out his Keyblade but then Guard armor appeared. " Back for round two huh" Davis said then Davis slashed his Keyblade at his chest and after 10 hits Guard armor went down " That all you got I was expecting a challenge" Davis said then Guard armor reformed with his legs for his arms and his arms for his legs. ' Me and my big fat mouth' Davis though then was hit. "Davis ! " Veemon shouted then he head butted the Guard armor with Goofy doing his tornado attack and Donald doing both Fira and Bizzara.

' I got to help them' Gatomon though then sparks started gathering in her hand then she leap forward and shouted" Lighting Paw !" then she destroy both of the legs with the attack. Davis then got back up and saw Guard armor transformed into some kind of cannon then shoot purple lighting balls knocking both Donald and Goofy out. Davis pulled out his summon stone then called out " Simba" as the stone then turned into a African lion with yellow and red fur then the loin gave a mighty roar. Simba ran over the Guard armor and Gave a mighty roar hitting the guard armor then he gave another roar more powerful then the last killing the Guard armor. The guard armor shook then stopped as another giant heart came out of him then he disappeared after that Davis then pulled out his Keyblade as the light from it hit the Keyhole locking it. Davis turned to Gatomon then said " Thank you Gatomon but I want you to stay here with Willis and the others" Gatomon was shocked then said ' Why not ? I want to help too" " Gatomon I'm sorry but I think its safer for you to stay here and what if Kari is here. " Davis said to her then Gatomon then pouted and nodded but said " Alright but once you find Kari I'm coming with you" Gatomon said then she hugged Veemon and told him to be safe.

Davis and the others then took Gatomon to Willis and told him to keep her safe. Willis agreed and then Davis and the others teleported to the gummi ship Davis select a warp hole that took them on a whole new path to a whole new world. After flying and killing heartless Davis saw the planet then he read the name that said Agrabah.

Sorax33 :Make sure to review and follow if you haven't and tune in for the next Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon.

every one hope you enjoy the Chapter

Chapter 12 Agrabah part 1

Down in the streets of Agrabah Maleficent and Jafar were walking side by side. " Have you found the Keyhole yet ?" Maleficent asked him " The Heartless are searching for it right now" Jafar said " I'm certain we'll find it soon enough so that just leaves." Jafar was then interrupted by Iago landing on his shoulder then Iago said " Jafar I've look everywhere for Jasmine she disappeared like magic !" Jafar laughed. " The girl is more trouble than she worth" Jafar said " You said you had things under control" Maleficent said " Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in but why worry about princess Jasmine ? With her or without her surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole" Jafar said." We need all seven Princesses of heart to open the final door any fewer is useless" Maleficent said " Well if the Princess is that important we'll find her" Jafar said then summon Heartless that look like bandits carrying swords.

" Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once" Jafar said then the Heartless left to look for her. " Don't steep yourself in darkness too long the Heartless consume the careless" Maleficent said to him " Your concern is touching but hardly necessary" Jafar said. But unknown to them hiding behind a fruit stand was Princess Jasmine. Davis and the others then teleported down to the town and had to fight off some Heartless bandits after that Davis and the others then walked into a ally. " Who's there Hello ?" Davis then saw a girl with long black wearing a light outfit showing her bellybutton hiding behind some boxes.

" Don't be afraid my name Davis and these guys are Veemon, Donald and Goofy" Davis said to the girl. " I'm Princess Jasmine my father is sultan of Agrabah but he has been deposed by Jafar who now controls the city" Jasmine said " Jafar ? " Goofy said " You haven't heard of him ? He the royal vizier and he gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something he calls the Keyhole Jafar caught me trying to escape but he helped me" Jasmine said " Who helped you ? " Davis asked Jasmine "We were hiding nearby but he left to take care of something...Oh I hope Aladdin oh right". " Aladdin ? tell me where I might find this street rat" Davis and the others looked up and saw Jafar with Heartless behind him " Jasmine allow me to find you more suitable company my dear Princess these rats won't do good" Jafar said " Jasmine run ! " Davis said then Jasmine ran away then Davis got out his Keyblade. " Ah the boy who holds the Key" Jafar said as he disappeared leaving them with Heartless. Davis cast thundra on them then did a four hit combo on them.

Once they were dome with the Heartless they looked around Argrbah looking for Aladdin until they came to his house. They looked inside but no one was here expect them they then looked around house until Veemon spotted a carpet trying to get out from under a box. Veemon then lifted the box up letting the carpet out the carpet then started moving like it was trying to tell them something. " I think it wants to take us somewhere ?" Davis said looking at the magic carpet " Hey maybe it wants to take us to where Aladdin is ?" Goofy asked then the Carpet jump up and did a spin then pick up Davis and the others and flew off. It was now dark as Davis and the others were on the carpet flying then Davis saw Aladdin and his monkey were sinking in a sandpit.

Davis and the others jumped down from the carpet and helped Aladdin out of the sandpit then Heartless appeared. " Gawrsh not again ! " Goofy shouted as many Heartless surrender them then Aladdin got up and pulled out a lamp and said " Genie get rid of theses guys !." Then a big blue genie came out of the lamp screaming " Wish Number one coming right up ! " Genie said then he snapped his fingers making all the Heartless disappear. " I see... Thanks Davis" Aladdin said to him " Aladdin what're you doing out here anyways " Davis asked " Same old stuff hunting legendary treasure just paid a visit to the cave of wonders where I found that magic carpet and this lamp " Aladdin then show them the lamp. " Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-" Aladdin was then interrupted by the genie " PLEASE ! Kid leave the intros to a professional, The one and only Gene of the lamp ! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted."

" Today winner is ... Aladdin !Congratulations " Gene then set off confetti and shook Aladdin hand. " Any wish " Donald asked " Patience my fine feather friend ! Any three wishes ! a one wish , a two wish , a three wish then I make like a banana and spilt. Our lucky winner made his first wish" Gene then whisper to Davis " And let me tell you what a doozy that wish was." " So he two left so master what'll you have for wish number two " Gene asked Aladdin as a spotlight was on him " Hmm , how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince" Aladdin said " Oooh ! Money ! Royalty ! Fame! Why didn't I think of that ? Okay you asked for it ! a hundred servants and hundred camels loaded with gold ! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less your meals free. Hey I'll ever throw in a cappuccino" Gene said "No thanks but I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah" Aladdin said.

" Uh why a prince ?" Veemon asked " You see there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine but she a Princess and I'm ... Aw she could never fall for a guy like me" Aladdin said with his head down. " Princess Jasmine ? Oh wait thats right ! She in trouble Aladdin " Davis said then Aladdin head shot up " What well c'mon let's get going !" then Davis along with Aladdin and the others rode on the carpet with gene was flying right by them. " Ah fresh air ! The great outdoors" gene said " I guess you don't get out much huh ?" Davis asked him " Comes with the job phenomenal cosmic powers , itty bitty living space it's always three wishes then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two" Gene said making Davis and the others feel sorry for him " Say Gene what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp what do you think ? " Aladdin said " You 'll do that !" Gene said " Gene it's a promise after we help Jasmine" Aladdin said.

Sorax33 : Be sure to tune in for the next chapter and R&R also do you guys know the Agrabah theory ?


	13. Chapter 13

.I don't own kingdom hearts or digimon

Chapter 13 Agrabah Part 2

Once they made it back to Agrabah they found Jasmine was corner by Jafar. " Setting your sights a little high aren't you boy ? Back to your hole street rat I will not allow you to trouble the Princess any more" Jafar said " Jasmine !" Aladdin gasped " I'm so sorry Aladdin " Jasmine said looking down . Aladdin then rubbed the lamp " Genie help Jasmine Please !" Jafar then look behind to see Genie had Jasmine . " One wish left ! Your making this really easy you know" Genie said " Ha so sorry boy I'm afraid your second wish has been denied" Jafar said as Iago stole the lamp from Aladdin and gave it to Jafar. " I'm sorry Al" Genie said then disappeared dropping Jasmine in a pot " Now I bid you all a farewell attack !" Jafar said then he used his magic to use created a Heartless out of pots.

Davis then did a slide dash destroying one of the pots then Donald cast Bizzara on it destroying two of its pots. " Davis maybe when can kill this thing if we destroy all the pots" Aladdin said to him then Davis nodded and said " Well its worth a shot" then Davis and Aladdin charged the Heartless and started destroying all the pots. Once all of its pots were destroy they saw Jasmine was gone " Jasmine !" Aladdin shouted then they heard Jafar laughing. " To the cave of wonders come on !" Aladdin said then they all jump on the carpet and flew away. They then landed in front of a giant tiger head which roared as it eyes glow purple ' Jafar must be controlling the tiger head with the power of darkness' Davis though as he dodge roll to the tiger neck then ran up it to its eyes then started slashing on it.

Aladdin and the others then fought some Heartless to defend Davis from getting knocked down. Davis then got hit by one of the beam from its eyes and nearly fell off it face then Davis cast cure restore his health and cast thundara on the tiger eyes 5 times before killing the darkness. After the tiger head went back to normal and the Heartless disappeared Davis and the others went inside the cave of wonders. Meanwhile in the lamp chamber was Jafar with Genie and a knocked out Jasmine " My first wish Genie ! Show me the Keyhole !" Jafar said holding out the lamp then Genie not very happy snapped his fingers then the walls open up to reveal the Keyhole. Whiling exploring the cave Davis found some Elixir , Hi potions and ethers with the cost of fighting Heartless but nothing dangers just shallows or bandits then they made it to the treasure room.

They saw entire room was filled with gold and statues and while Davis wasn't looking Donald tried to gather a few coins but was knocked out of his hand by Veemon looking at him like really ?. " Come on Veemon ! I was playing with you I wasn't really gonna steal anything" Donald said then laughed nervous as Veemon then went back up to Davis " Stupid lazy dragon" Donald muttered then kick one of the statues causing a pile of money to fall on him. " Oh phooey" Donlad said then got out of the money pile. " That boy again ? " Maleficent said as she was in front of the Keyhole " He more persistent than I expected why not explain the situation to that boy Ken. Doing so may actually prove useful to our plans" Jafar said then he turn around to see Davis and Aladdin " Wait a second are you maleficent ? " Davis asked but then Maleficent disappeared.

" Jafar let jasmine go !" Aladdin shouted at him " Not a chance you see she a Princess one of seven who hold the key to opening the door" Jafar said " Open " Goofy said " The door ?" Donald said. " But you fools wont live to see what lies beyond it Genie my second wish CRUSH THEM !" Jafar shouted " Genie NO !" Aladdin said backing away " I'm sorry Al the one with the lamp calls the shots I don't have much of a choice please forgive me " Genie said then punch Aladdin into the wall. " Aladdin ! guys you handle Genie I go after Jafar" Davis said gripping his Keyblade then Jafar try to hit him with a beam from his staff but Davis dodge it and started hitting Jafar with his Keyblade. Jafar then teleport to the next platform over from Davis and laughed " Poor helpless street rat you can't hit me over the way over there" Jafar said " Oh Really Thundara !" Davis shouted then a bunch of thunder blots hit Jafar giving Davis time to get over to the platform.

Davis then started beating Jafar with his Keyblade again then Davis used his sonic blade. Jafar painted then try to shoot Davis again but Davis lucky put up a Areoa which was like a wind shield that protect him from the hit. Davis then four hit Jafar defeating him Jafar then hollowed in pain as Darkness over took his body then he fell to the ground. Davis then rushed over to Aladdin to see if he was ok which he was " I'm ok Davis just a bit shaked up" Aladdin said then the rest came over " Al your alive thank goodness" Genie said hugging Aladdin until Aladdin said he needed to breath then Genie let him go. They then went over to check on Jasmine then suddenly they heard " Genie my last wish ! I want you to turn me into a all powerful Genie" Jafar said then Genie covered his eyes and zapped Jafar with his finger making the ground shake and open a giant hole in a ground that Jafar went into.

Davis then jumped into the hole and looked around to see where Jafar was then behind him was Jafar now a genie but Davis saw Iago had the lamp. " The lamp we need to get the lamp so we can seal Jafar into it" Aladdin said. Davis and Donald both use their magic to try to get Iago to drop the lamp and after Donlad use Fira on Iago he got tried and went down. Davis then smacked Iago out of the way and grabbed the lamp then held it up " Okay ! Jafar back to your lamp !" Davis shouted as Jafar was now being sucked into the lamp and was now stuck inside the lamp. Above them was Jasmine now awake then she saw a shallow figure behind her and gasped as she was knocked out.

" Jasmine !" Aladdin said as he, Davis and others were back in the lamp chamber. " Jasmine ! Jasmine !" Aladdin shouted then Davis Keyblade glowed as it was in front of the Keyhole then Davis held it up as the light from the Keyblade shot into the Keyhole locking it then the Keyhole disappered by melting into coins. The lamp chamber shook again as rocks started falling " Whoa we better get out of here !" Goofy said covering his head with his shield then they all hopped on the magic carpet " Jasmine !" Aladdin shouted as they flew out of the cave of wonders. " So Jasmine no longer in Agrabah" Aladdin said as all of them were back at his house " Davis lets go find her " Aladdin said but Davis shook his head " I'm sorry but you can't come with us" Davis said " W-why not ? " Aladdin said then sat down. " I sure wish we could" Goofy said " But we can't if we did we be meddling" Donald said " Aladdin we find Jasmine I promise " Davis said. " Hello earth to Al you still got one wish left ! Look just say the words ask me to find Jasmine for you" Genie said then Aladdin look up and said " I wish... for your freedom Genie !" Genie looked shocked " But Al !" Genie said then was wrapped into a purple gust then he grew legs and his shackles were off.

" A deal's a deal Genie now you can go anywhere you want you're your own master but if you could it be great if you can go along with them and help Davis find Jasmine" Aladdin said " I'm sorry Al but I'm done taking orders from others" Genie said " But a flavor now that's entirely different I guess I could give that a try" Genie said smiling then patted Aladdin on the back. " Beside we're pal's right Al ?" Genie said " Genie" Aladdin said looking at him " Just leave it to me " Genie said giving a wink then Aladdin filp his hair and smiled. Back inside the dark castle " That smartly vizier could've had him if someone stuck around to give him a hand " Hades said " Hey I did my part I brought the Princess didn't I " Ken said " Jafar was beyond help consumed by his own hatred. one should beware letting it burn too fiercely" Maleficent said " Yes Jafar was fool reeling on the darkness and in the end it it consumed him" Myotismon said "Whoa,Whoa,Whoa lighten up I'm as cool as they come okay by the way kid have we got something special for you" Hades said.

Ken was confuse " We had a deal yes ? You help us and we grant you your wish" Maleficent said as a image of Kari sleeping was shown. "Kari !" Ken shouted " Go to her your vessel is waiting" Maleficent said then Caption Hook walk into the room. " Just remember this is no pleasure cruise, It won't be a pleasure voyage" Hook said. " Why are you doing all this for me ? What's the catch ? " Ken said " Catch what the catch ? Silly boy you're like a son to me I only want you to be happy" Maleficent said then she touch Ken cheek but Ken knocked it off. " I seriously doubt that " Ken said " Believe what you wish but lest we forget I kept my end of the bargain" Maleficent said then Ken walked away.

Back at Argrabah Genie taught Davis how to summon him and Aladdin gave Davis the three wishes keychain which was the lamp that held genie but small. Davis then changed Keychain which transformed his Keyblade into the three wishes Keyblade. After saying goodbye to Aladdin Davis and the others teleported to the gummi ship and headed to the next world.

Sorax33 : Ok I want to give a shoutout to my friends Catloverx33 and Shinkuso77 for helping me with the story and reviewing it thank you guys you guys are the best ! :) Also um do you guys want a question of the day if you do please leave it in the review and tune for the next chapter see you guys later !.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Kingdom hearts or Digimon.

Chapter 14 Monstro

Davis and the others were back at the gummi ship and were now flying to the next world when they heard all heard a loud rumble. " What is that " Donald said " Its huge !" Davis added then they saw a giant whale was In front of them " Its a giant whale and its coming at us !" Goofy said as the whale was getting closer to them. "Whoa Davis get us out of here now !" Veemon shouted " Too late he going to swallow us !" Davis shouted as the whale opened it mouth and then everything went white. " Its true I saw It with my own eyes !" a young Davis said " You sure you didn't just hear it this time ? " asked a young Ken as both of them were on their way to the place behind the waterfalls. " What difference does it make ? There a huge monster in there I tell you !" Davis said " Alright suppose there really is a monster think we can beat it by ourselves Davis ?" Ken asked.

" No problem lets do it !" Davis said then they went in the secret place " Shhh ! We've gotta be careful" Davis whisper as they look around but there was no monster then Ken pointed up to a hole in the roof. " See that ? It was just the wind making that noise" Ken said " Aw man I wish it was monster wait what's that ? Davis said looking at a brown door with a golden Keyhole in the middle of it. Ken went over to it and tired to open it but it wouldn't open then he went back to Davis " Geezs is that really all that's in here ?" Davis asked " What did you expect in a boring place like this ? " Ken replied. " Hey Davis when we grow up lets get off this island we'll go on a real adventure not this kid stuff !" Ken said then Davis smiled and said " Sure but isn't there anything fun to do now ?." " Hey you know the new girl at the mayors house ?" Ken said " Did you hear...

Davis then woke up and heard Donald yelling knock it off then he got up and went over to the others. " Hey Davis are you okay ?" Goofy asked " What are you guys doing and where are we anyway ?" Davis said looking around " You know I think that giant whale just swallowed us " Goofy said having his shield covering his head " And for today weather expect showers " Goofy added then a small box landed on his head but bounced off thanks to the shield " Heavy shower " Goofy said. " Hey who there ? " Donald shouted then Davis saw a little boy with a yellow hat picking up a large gummi block then walked away " Hey wait come back " Davis said then Davis and the others went after the boy. " What have you got there Pinocchio ?" asked a old man " With this we can get out of here father" Pinocchio said " Really ? With this big block you think so" the old man said looking at the gummi block " Its true so how did you two end up here" Davis said as he and the other climbed upon the boat the two were on. " Oh my so Monstro swallowed all of you too ? My goodness" the old man said " Yea looks like it " Davis said " My name is Geppetto I'm Pinocchio father" Geppetto said then a cricket wearing a top hat jumped on his shoulder.

" And I'm Jiminy Cricket I'm Pinoke conscience" Jiminy said. " When we got separated I traveled all over looking for him thank goodness we're together again " Geppetto said then he picked up the gummi and put it on his bed " I hope my son hasn't cause any trouble " Geppetto said " Well we all had quite the journey right Pinocchio ? Pinocchio , Pinocchio ! " Geppetto shouted as Pinocchio was gone. " Don't worry we get him back " Davis said then Jiminy hopped on Davis shoulders " If your going after Pinoke I'm coming with you beside he needs conscience" Jiminy said then Davis and the others went into chamber one of Monstro . They found Pinocchio in the chamber " What are you doing ? Come on lets go back" Davis said " Yea Geppetto worried about you " Veemon said but Pinocchio didn't move " Pinocchio stop fooling around ! This is no time for games " Davis then he and the others turned and started walking back. " But Davis I thought you like games " Davis then turned around and found Ken by Pinocchio " Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade ? " Ken said "Ken ! What are you doing here ?" Davis asked " Just playing with Pinocchio " Ken replied.

Davis growled " You know what I mean ! What about Kari ? Did you found her ? " Davis asked " Maybe catch us and maybe I tell you what I know " Ken said " Come on !" Davis shouted then Ken took Pinocchio and ran off with Davis and the others behind him. Along the way they fought Heartless and Davis found one of the pages missing from Merlin book he put it in his pocket and continue after Ken. " Why do you still care about that boy ? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions after all " Maleficent said " I don't care about him I was just messing with him a little " Ken said " Oh really ? Of course you were" Maleficent said smiling " Beware the darkness in your heart the Heartless prey upon it " Maleficent added " Mind your own business !" Ken shouted at her as she went though her portal. Davis and the others then caught up with him " Ken ! What's the matter with you what are you thinking don't you realize what your doing ? " Davis said " I was just about to ask you the same think Davis " ken said " You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kari ?" Ken asked him then Davis looked at his Keyblade then looked down " I do want to save her " Davis said then they all heard Pinocchio scream then they ran to see he was trapped in a Heartless.

" You ready for this ?" Ken asked as he drew his sword " Yea no Problem" Davis replied " Lets take it together !" Davis shouted as he and Ken started slashing at the Heartless. The Heartless then hit them both back then Davis casted areoga on both of them then they went back and attack the Heartless again. Ken then did his jump attacks and Davis did his three hit combo on the Heartless. After that the Heartless hit Davis back against the wall then Ken heal Davis with a potion. Once Davis was healed he started casting Bizzara and Fira and Ken still attacking with his sword. The Heartless then roared as it then dropped Pinocchio into a hole then Ken went after him followed by Davis and the others.

Davis and the others landed on the boat with Geppetto " Pinocchio ! Please give me back my son !" Geppetto cried as Ken was holding Pinocchio knocked out." Sorry old man I have some unfinished business with this puppet " Ken said " He no puppet ! Pinocchio is my little boy !" Gepptto said. " He is unusual not many puppets have hearts I'm not sure but maybe he can help someone who have lost theirs " Ken said then Davis froze and said " Wait your not talking about Kari are you ?" Davis then remember how lifeless she was when he saw her. " What do you care about her !" Ken shouted at Davis angrily then he ran off with Pinocchio to the top level then Davis and the others jumped onto the higher levels then went into the chamber Ken went. Then they jumped across some platforms till they were suck into the stomach. " Let Pinocchio go Ken !" Davis shouted to ken then Ken faced Davis and said " A puppet that has lost its heart to the Heartless... maybe it hold the Key to helping Kari. How about Davis ? Lets join forces to save her we can do it together " Ken said then held out his hand but Davis drew his Keyblade " What ? you'd rather fight me over a puppet that has no heart ? " Ken asked " Heart or no heart atleast he still has a conscience " Davis said.

" Conscience ?" Ken said " You might not hear it but right now it loud and clever and its telling me your on the wrong side !" Davis shouted as Jiminy hopped off his shoulder and ran to Pinocchio. " Then you leave me no choice " Ken said then got out his sword " Oh Pinocchio " Jiminy cried then Pinocchio lifted his head up and said " Jiminy I'm not going to make it " then Jiminy gasped as Pinocchio noses grew. " Oh I guess I'm ok " Pinocchio said then Jiminy started hopping for joy then suddenly the Heartless that Davis and Ken fought early came back then Ken escape through a portal. Veemon started off by using his Vee headbutt at the Heartless then Goofy used his turbo attack while Davis tried to attack but got hit by it poisoned breath. Davis then started coughing until Donald healed him making the poison go away then Davis got up and started spamming Fira and thundra until the Heartless was dead.

The Heartless then disappeared as the stomach started rumbling as gas bubble started popping and the acid was started to rise. " Run !" Donald said as all of them ran out expect Davis " Ken ! Ken Where are you ?" Davis shouted then he ran out behind the others. Back on Caption Hooks ship Ken was looking at Kari lifeless body " So Kari like a lifeless puppet now ? " Ken asked " Precisely" Maleficent said " And her heart ? " Ken asked " Taken by the Heartless no doubt " Maleficent replied. " Tell me what can I do !" Ken begged then Maleficent smiled and said " There are seven maidens of the purest heart we call them the princess of hearts gather them together and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom there you will surely find a way to recover Kari heart" Maleficent said " Now I will grant you a marvelous gift the power to control the Heartless !" Maleficent said as Ken now glowed green then he looked back at Kari " Soon Kari soon" Ken said.

Monstro then sneezed out Davis and the others along with Geppettio and Pinocchio they were inside the gummi ship. " I suppose we should get Geppetio and Pinocchio to traverse town " Goofy said " Yea " Donald said. Davis then looked out his window and said " Ken why ?"

Sorax33: Ok the question of the day is WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CLASSIC DISNEY MOVIES for example " Aladdin, Peter pan , Mulan and others favorite classic disney movie AND TELL ME WHY. My would have to be Hercules because I love the songs and James woods is perfect for hades anyways make sure to review and tune in for the next chapter see you guys later.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Kingdom hearts or Digimon

Chapter 15 Atlantica part 1

Davis and the others stopped by Traverse town to drop off Geppetto and Pinocchio they found a house by the first distract and were now going to live in Traverse town. Davis and the others then teleport back to the gummi ship and were off to the next world. After flying and shooting down Heartless ships they saw the next world was a ocean !. " Okay guys prepare for landing" Donlad said then Davis look at him weird " Land where ? there nothing but sea we'll drown !" Davis said " Not with my magic we won't just leave it to me " Donald said then they teleport into the world. Davis and the others were now sea creatures with Donald being a octopus , Goofy being a turtle , Veemon a small shark and Davis a merman.

While trying to get the hang of having no feet Davis saw a mermaid coming their way." Come on Sebastian !" said the mermaid who had long red hair " Wait up Ariel don't leave me behind !" Sebastian said trying to catch up to Ariel. Then he was infront of a very grumpy Donald who was not happy about being a octopus. Sebastian gasped then swam behind Ariel " Relax Sebastian they don't look like one of them right Flounder ?" Ariel said to a small yellow fish right beside her. " I don't know Ariel but there something weird about them " Flounder said making Davis laugh nervously and said " What do you mean ? " Ariel then swam around Davis looking at him.

" Hmm they do seem a little different we are you from ?" Ariel asked " Um we're from kinda far away and we not really used to these waters " Davis lied hoping it would work. " Oh I see well then Sebastian can show you how we swim around here" Ariel said then Sebastian went up to her and said " Ariel king triton would not like this " but Ariel just rolled eyes. Sebastian then went to Davis and the others and taught them how to swim about 5 min later Davis and the others swam pretty good Then they saw Heartless swimming to them " Class is dismissed good luck " Sebastian said then hide inside a empty claim shell with Flounder and Ariel went behind a wall. Davis and the others attack the Heartless killing them all in a matter of seconds then Davis open the shell freeing Sebastian and Flounder. " Those creature must have followed us here " Flounder said " Oh no then the palac might be under attack !" Sebastian said worried then Ariel turned to Davis and said " I sorry but do you mind if you could get rid of those creatures for us ?."

Davis and the others nodded " Thank you here I take you to the palace come on " Ariel said then Davis and the others followed her to King triton palace. When they got there Davis and the others stood amazed at the palace but snapped out when they heard Ariel screamed then they turned around and saw Heartless coming after them Davis got out his Keyblade started slashing the Heartless but it was hard so all he could do was four hits.' Man there too many for us to fight off ' Davis though as he saw the others were having trouble fight too. " Come to the palace !" Ariel shouted as they swam faster to the palace. Once they enter the palace they turned back and saw the Heartless were still after them Davis and the others got ready to fight until the Heartless were destroy by a blast. They turned around to see a old merman with a long white bread holding a golden trident . " That was too close as long as I have my trident I will not tolerate those creature inside this palace " the old merman said " Daddy !" Ariel said happy to see her father alive.

" Oh Ariel when will you listen ? Its dangerous out there !" Her father shouted at her but Ariel just rolled her eyes again. " Strange creatures lurk outside" Ariel father said making Davis and the others surprise then Sebastian coughed and said " Behold you swim before the ruler of the sea : His majesty King Triton " Sebastian said pointing to Ariel father sitting in his throne. " Who are they ? " King Triton asked " They help us fight off those creatures" Ariel replied " They don't look familiar" King Triton said " We come from a ocean very far away " Davis said " Yep we came here to find the keyhole " Goofy said while swimming. " The what !" King triton said looking shocked " What's that ?" Ariel asked " Well its a " Goofy said but then was cut off by King Triton " There no such thing ! certainly not here " King Triton said " But Daddy " Ariel begged then King Triton got mad. " Ariel not a another word ! You are not to leave the palace is that clear ?" King Triton said then Ariel looked at him mad then swam away with Davis and others behind her after they left King Triton sigh " Perhaps I'm being too strict I'm just concerned for her safety" He said " Of course your Majesty but I must admit now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole " Sebastian said then King Triton grabbed him. " That need not concern you Sebastian have you anything to report" King Triton asked letting him go " Just as you suspected your Majesty they seem to be coming from Ursula grotto" Sebastian said.

" I knew it ! That sea witch is up to no good again I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing " King Triton said stroking his bread. " Yes she poses serious danger" Sebastian said " And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger did I not " King Triton said mad " Your Majesty please ! " Sebastian said knowing he was in deep trouble. " Davis come to my grotto I want to show you show thing " Ariel said then Davis and the other followed Ariel to her grotto and enter. Davis saw she had lots of cool thing here " These are all of the things me and Flounder found I think there from the outside world. Someday I'm gonna see the outside world bet that some crazy right " Ariel said " No , Not at all I used to feel the same way" Davis said " Used to ?" Ariel asked confuse " I mean I still do " Davis said almost blowing their cover " Hey why don't we try searching for that Keyhole you were talking" Ariel said " But your father said " Davis said but was cut off " Oh he still treats me like a little girl he never wants me to do anything" Ariel said " He just... He just doesn't understand " Ariel said looking sad but unknown to her Sebastian heard every word.

" Hey cheer up let go look for the Keyhole " Davis said then Ariel smiled and said " Ok" but Before they left Veemon swam to Davis and handed him a page from Pooh story book he found inside the grotto then Davis asked if Donald can use his magic to teleport the missing page to the gummi ship so it wouldn't get ruin. Donald agree then by using his magic send the page to the gummi ship. They all then left the grotto after they left two eels came slivering inside the grotto meanwhile in a lair a old women with octopus legs were watching Davis and Ariel swim laughed " Those Impudent fools will never find the Keyhole . But the girl could prove useful and I got the Heartless on my side Triton my dear friend your day is coming" Then Ursula laughed.

Sorax33: Well what has Ursula the no neck sea witch got up her sleeve find out next chapter and question of the day is WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE DISNEY PRINCESS ? my is Cinderella why cause she beautiful and she has a amazing singing also please Review and I see you guys later.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Kingdom hearts or Digimon

Chapter 16 Atlantica part 2

While trying to look for the Keyhole Davis and Ariel along with the others found a sunken ship and went inside it. Inside the sunken ship they found a chest near the back Davis then opened the chest and found a crystal trident. " Hey I think saw something similar to this back at my grotto" Ariel said then just as she was about to take it a giant shark came out of nowhere and tried to bite at Ariel. The chest with the crystal still in it drop to the bottom of the ship the shark then tried to bite Ariel again but Davis blocked his bite with the Keyblade. " Ariel hurry find the chest me and the others can take care of him" Davis said " Ok " Ariel said then she dive down to the bottom of the ship then Davis slammed his Keyblade on the shark head making it more mad.

"Come on ! bring you over size dolphin" Davis said taunting the shark. The shark charged straight at Davis but Davis dodged by swimming down then the shark hit its head against the wall. The shark tried to move but it was stuck then Veemon and Goofy attack together using Vee headbutt and Goofy tornado on the shark. Donald then hit the shark with his thunder magic then Davis saw Ariel had the chest in her hands and was swimming back up. Davis and the others along with Ariel went out of the ship but before they left Davis hit the shark on noses knocking out then they went back to Ariel grotto.

Once they got back to Ariel grotto Ariel took out the crystal trident and placed in the look alike shape then it glowed. " Ariel ! you disobey me again " Davis and Ariel turned around saw king trident was behind them along with Sebastian " I told you not to leave the palace !" King Triton said then he saw the crystal and got out his trident as it sparked. " Daddy no !" Ariel cried but it was too late as King Triton then blasted the crystal into pieces Ariel looked at the remains of the crystal then turned back and said " How could you " and swam out crying. Davis and the others wanted to go after her but were stopped by King Triton " Hey What 's your problem doing a something like that" Davis said then King Triton glared at him and said " Young man you are not from a another ocean, you are from another world aren't you ." Davis and the others gasped " Then you must be the Key bearer" King Triton said " How did you know " Davis asked " You may fool Ariel but you can't fool me you don't know your dorsal fin from your tail."

" As the Keybearer you must already know one must not meddling in the affairs of other worlds" King Tirton said. " Of course I know that but " Davis said but King triton continue talking " You have violated the principle the key bearer shatters peace and brings ruins" then Goofy said " Aw Davis is not like that" " Yea Davis would never do something like that " Veemon added. Then King Triton turned away and said " I thank you for saving my daughter but there is no room in my ocean for you or your Key" then he left with Sebastian behind him. Davis then looked at his Keyblade and thought of what King Triton said ' The Key bearer shatters peace and bring ruins' but Davis shook it off ' He wrong can't let him get to me ' Davis though. In the sea gardens was Ariel crying on a rock still upset about happen minutes ago then she heard voices " My , my the poor child suffers such deep sorrow" the first one said then the second one spoke " What a pity if only there were something we could do... Oh wait maybe she can help."

Ariel looked at the two voices who turned out to be eels " Who are you talking about ?" Ariel asked " Oh she would surely help you " she can make your dreams came true yes Ursula can help "the eels said then they disappeared into black smoke as Ursula appeared. " You called my dear ?" Ursula said " Your Ursula ? I was just wondering if" Ariel stopped as Ursula hushed her " It all right helping others is what I live for. Let me guess you want to see others worlds that shouldn't be too hard after all your new friends came from another world" Ursula said " What ? " Ariel said shocked that Davis and the others lied to her about it. " But they had special help that mysterious Key help them but now, now cheer up sweetie you have something special too." Ursula said making Ariel confuse the Ursula whispered in Ariel " Now listen carefully I think the Keyhole they seek in somewhere in the palace now if you can take me there without your daddy knowing I can help you get too theses other worlds you long for."

" Do we have a deal " Ursula then held out for hand. Ariel though for a moment then said " Ok I'll do it" then she shook Ursual hand. Back with Davis and the others they were going back to the palace to say it wasn't Ariel fault for leaving the palace to say their goodbyes Ariel. " Davis what about the Keyhole ? " Veemon asked as they were swimming towards the palace " I don't know Veemon King Triton said he didn't want us here so I guess there not much we can do about" Davis said as they enter the palace. Then they saw Ursula holding the King Triton trident and saw Ariel and a weaken King Triton. " At last the trident is mine and I couldn't have done it without your help mine dear" Ursula said " Ursula no I didn't want this" Ariel cried " Why not ! Aren't you sick of following your dear daddy orders."

" Oh yea we had a deal didn't we time for a little journey to the dark world of the Heartless !" Ursual shouted. Then one of her eels went up to her " We cannot find the Keyhole, the Keyhole is not here" the eel said. " What ?" Ursula shouted then turned around saw Davis and the others " Why we have company I'm afraid you're a little to late handsome" Ursula said then she vanished into smoke. " The trident ... We must get it back" King Triton said as he tried to get up but he was too weak too stand. Davis then turned to the others " Come on let's go !" Davis said and was about to go when Ariel stopped him " Wait I'm going with you my father hurt and it's all my fault I have to stop Ursula" Ariel said giving Davis the puppy eyes then Davis nodded.

" Hurry you have to get to Ursula before she gets to lair" King Trident said then after that Davis and the others went after Ursula. They got to a place were the current was too strong but Ariel help them thought it with a move Davis called mermaid kick. And once they got passed it they saw Ursula trying to hurry but Davis shouted " Stop ! You got no where to run" Then he summed his Three wishes Keyblade. " You poor pathetic fools ! I rule the seas now !" Ursula shouted then by using the power of the trident she grow huge. " The sea and all it's spoils bow to my power !" giant Ursula said but Davis and the others weren't scared.

Davis then cast areoa on himself then started slashing Ursula face with Ariel and Veemon following by using their then shouted and thunder hit them Davis then used a mega potions healing them all then he tried thundra on Ursula. Davis then saw Goofy and Donald fighting off her eels then he heard Veemon shouted his then saw Ursula charging up some kind of beam and tried to shoot Davis with it. Davis then used his mermaid kick move to dodge the attack by swimming faster so the beam wouldn't hit him. Ursula painted from using her attack giving Davis a opening for some hits so he used then mermaid kick move again and then started many slashes at Ursula.

Veemon help him out by doing his strongest head butts then after about five hits and three headbutts Ursula was defeated. Ursula,then screamed pain as she was consumed by the darkness along with he eels but the trident was not consumed. Ariel then grabbed it and they all started heading back to the palace. " Daddy Im so sorry for all the bad stuff I did" Ariel then King Triton smiled and said " No it my fault you followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when I saw the crystal I just lost my temper and destroy." " Oh yea why did you destroy it" Davis asked " It because that crystal would have reveal the Keyhole and I didn't trust you but now I do so Key bearer I have one more request please seal the Keyhole."

" My trident has the power to reveal the Keyhole too and its in Ariel grotto" King triton said. " Thank you daddy" Ariel said then she gave her father a hug then she went with Davis to seal the Keyhole. Once they were back in Ariel grotto Ariel held the trident to the lock and then bubbles started bubbling as it then reveal the Keyhole. Davis held out his Keyblade then a light shot from it at the Keyhole locking it then it disappeared. " Tell me Davis your world what's it look" Ariel asked him " Oh sorry for lying to you" Davis said then Ariel giggled " It ok beside if you can travel to other world maybe I can too" Ariel said then she swam up and said " There so many places I want to see I know I'll get their someday I find a way some how I'm sure of it."

Ariel then swam back down and gave Davis a new key chain called Crab craw. " Oh I forgot this is for helping me get the trident back" Ariel said then she kissed Davis left cheek. " Well goodbye " Davis said blushing a bit then Davis and the others teleported back to the Gummi ship. Davis then touch his right cheek the cheek where Kari kissed him back on the island ' Don't worry Kari I 'll found you somehow' Davis though as they then drive to the next world.

Sorax33: Gosh that was a long chapter man I hate Atlantica so much not as much as wonderland but it's close. Now QOTD WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE DISNEY VILLAIN My is a tie between Hades and Jafar. Tune in next time as Davis and the others enter Halloween town I see you guys later.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Kingdom hearts or Digimon

Chapter 17 Halloween town Part 1

When Davis and the others arrived in Halloween town they saw the town was all scare and terror and they saw were all in costumes with Goofy as Frankenstein, Donald as a mummy, Davis as a vampire with a pumpkin patch over one of his eyes and Veemon was a vampire too but with no patch. " This sure is a spooky place I bet the people here are scary looking too " Goofy said " Don't worry we look spooky too if they scare us we'll scare them right back" Donald said " You think so ?" Goofy asked then they enter the town square and saw new Heartless that looked like ghost were by the fountain. Davis summon his new Keyblade the Crab Claw and took a swing at the Heartless but it went though them not doing any harm " What ?" Davis said and tried to hit them again but it didn't harm them in fact they didn't seem effect by it considering they didn't tried to attack them. They then heard someone on the microphone " And now allow me to introduce the master of terror and the king of nightmares Jack Skellington !" then a man that was only just a Skellington came out of the fountain and did a pose smiling. " Bravo , Jack ! Bravo ! Those ghosts will be a big hit at hit at these years Halloween !" the mayor said " Thank you , Thank you but there movement still needs work it's not scary enough" Jack said putting his head down " I want to strike bone -chilling terror" Jack said as he put his head up doing a scary face " I'm going to consult the doctor" Jack said walking towards a giant tower.

" Hey guys we should see what going on maybe the doctor can explain why the Heartless are not attacking anyone." Davis said as he watch Veemon making face at the Heartless to see if they would try to attack but they didn't Davis and the others then followed Jack to the doctors lab. " I don't understand maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion" Jack said as one of the Heartless was on a table " Nonsense my devices are always perfect ! " Said the doctor which was a creepy little monster wearing a lab coat in a wheel chair. Jack was looking at a giant book then he laughed and said " I got it ! Why of course the Heartless need a heart ! Doctor do you think we can added a heart to that device ?" Jack asked " Certainly a heart not all that complicated" the doctor replied. " Let's get to work" the doctor added then Jack started reading the book " To make a heart first take a container with a lock" Jack said the the doctor took out a heart with a lock on it but he said " We need the Key to this thing first !."

" How about I unlock it for you guys" Davis said to the both of them. Donald then came next to him and whisper " Your really gonna unlock it for them ?" then Davis whisper back " Why not if they succeed we won't have to deal with the Heartless right ? Beside I wanna see the Heartless dance too don't you " Davis then smiled with his hands behind his head. " Not really " Donald said but Davis went past him then he unlock the lock with his Keyblade. " My that was amazing uh and you are " Jack asked " Davis" Davis said then Veemon went up next to him " And I'm Veemon Davis Partner" Veemon said " Well done Davis and Veemon I like both of you to be part of this year's Halloween" Jack said. " What his Heartless doing here ?" Davis asked " Oh the Heartless just came to town recently but what's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me so the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system" Jack said.

" He quite a genius ok doctor now let's continue" Jack said then he got out a frog, spider, glass and two snakes together while saying " Pluses, emotions, terror , fear and hope and despair mix them all together and we got a heart." The doctor then flip the switch as lighting hit the Heartless but nothing happen " It failed ! " the doctor said then he look at the ingredient. " Maybe we're missing some ingredients let's trying adding memory Sally ! Sally ! good for nothing girl don't know why I created her" The doctor then turned to Jack "Sally got the memory we need. See if you can track her down" the doctor said then Jack turned to Davis and others " Davis, would you like to come along ?" Jack asked " Of course" Davis replied but before they left Davis found another one of pooh pages in the doctor bookcase and took it then they exited the tower.

" Jack ! The Heartless are attacking " the Mayor said running towards them " Hm maybe our experiment trigged something." Jack said scratching his head " Everything will be fine mayor there nothing to worry about" Jack said then Davis summon his Keyblade " Wait let us take care of the Heartless" Davis said then Davis and the others went to the town square and started to fight of the Heartless. Davis doing his combo on them , Veemon and goofy doing their attacks and Donald using his magic after killing all the Heartless Davis and the others went to the graveyard to look for Sally. " Sally where are you ?" Jack said Then Sally came out of her hiding spots " Is something wrong Jack ?" Sally said " No everything going great we're going to have the best Halloween ever all we need now is your memory" Jack " You mean this " Sally said as she gave Jack some white flowers.

" Jack I have a bad feeling about this why don't you try something else ? there still time" Sally said. " Nothing can beat what I've got planned ! Once we give the heartless a heart, they'll dance just how I envision it trust me your gonna love it" Jack said. Once they all left the graveyard three little kids wearing masks jumped out of the tomb. " Did you hear that ?" Barrel said " Yeah I sure did a heart what should we do ?" Lock said " Gosh you really that stupid isn't it obvious" Shock said hitting lock on the head " Tell Oogie Boogie" Barrel said then all of them laugh. Back in the doctors lab Jack added Sally flowers into the heart " Is it done doctor" Jack asked " Almost Jack just one more ingrent which is surprise the mayor should have it" the doctor said.

" Hahaha a heart ! That boneheaded Jack is really making a Heart ?" Oogie Boogie said " I'll be jiggered ! That works for me ohh when I get my hands on that heart." Ooige stopped then looked and saw he had no hands. " Oh wait I have no hands but I'm still gonna nap it and control the heartless" Oogie then started laughing very loud making Barrel, Lock and Shock start shaking. Back with Davis and the others they found the mayor was in some part of the graveyard holding some kind a box. " Um Mr. Mayor we need that box your holding to make the Heartless stop attacking start dancing" Jack said " Of course Jack anything to make these Heartless stop so we can have the best Halloween ever !" The mayor said then he gave the box to Veemon. Veemon then open the box to find a demon like clown pop right infront of his face making him scream.

" My I think that was the best scream I'll ever heard well hope to see you all at Halloween" the Mayor said then he left. Davis and the others went back to the doctor and gave him the Jack in the box. He then added it into the heart and said " Yes this time it will work" he then turned his wheel chair around and was about to put it in the heartless when suddenly he fell off his wheel chair. The heart then flew into the air and was caught by Lock then he ran out of there laughing " Davis we have to go after them" Jack said " Right !" Davis replied then they all ran out of the doctor lab. They look outside but they couldn't find Lock " We lost them" Davis said then Jack whistle then a small ghost with a big red noses flew up to Jack. " Zero after them quick" Jack said then Zero sniffed the ground then barked " Zero got their scent come on let go" Jack said as he and Davis along with the others followed Zero.

Sorax33: QOTD is what is your favorite holiday and explain why ? My is Christmas because it the time when you get to be around family that you might have not seen in a long time and it just a day to spend with your family plus its when you get presents. Please Review and favorite it really helps the story and me and also how do you guys like the new title of the story I wanna know and I see you guys later.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 18 Halloween town part 2

Zero leaded Davis and Jack to a Manor that look more like a huge tree house. " I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this" Jack said then they walked up to the manor door only to be welcome by Mummy and Gargoyles Heartless. Davis then swung his Keyblade hitting some of the mummy Heartless and Jack used Gravity on the Gargoyles so they wont be out of reach then he cast Fira on them. " Thundera" Davis shouted as he killed the last mummy Heartless then they enter the Manor door and found their was no stairs " What give how are we going to go up" Donald said. " Like this Donald" Jack said as all of them hopped on a small black platform then Jack cast Fire making them go up to the upper level.

Davis and the others jumped of the small platform and landed on the next level of the manor. They then started to run up to the top of the manor while fighting off some Gargoyles Heartless. Once they made it to the top they saw a room was in front of them but suddenly a bunch of mummy and Gargoyles Heartless started appearing " There no many of them" Davis though then he pulled out the Digi egg of courage and turned to Veemon. " Are you ready" Davis asked then Veemon gave a thumbs up " Alright Digi armor energize !" Davis shouted as the egg then glowed

Veemon Digivole to... Flamedramon

Flamedramon was also different too he was black instead of blue and his headgear looked more like a mask. " Fire Rockets !" Flamedramon shouted as he shoot his rockets killing all of the Heartless. When Davis and the others got inside the room they saw the three toss the heart into a hole the look like a mouth then the three turned around and saw Davis and the others and gasped. The three tired to attack them but Davis and Goofy hit them both back against the wall hard " We were just following orders Oogie told us to get the heart its all Barrel fault !" Shock said then Barrel looked at her " But you guys said." " You should be ashamed !" Shock said then Davis went up to them and said " Ok how do we get to Oogie Boogie" the three looked at him. " Oogie Boogie told us not to give away his hiding spot and we not suppose to talk about the lever ether" Barrel then Barrel hit his head as Davis then pulled the lever.

"At least I didn't mention it unlocks the green door that leads to him" Barrel added " BARREL !" Lock and Shock shouted at him. Davis and the others exited the room then with the help of Flamedramon they grabbed down to the green door and enter. They then saw Ooige Booige holding the heart " Oogie Boogie give me back the heart !" Jack shouted Boogie laughed " You want it well then come on over here and get it" Oogie Boogie then swallowed the heart. Veemon stuck out his tongue " That sick" he said disgusted Boogie laugh again " Now lets see if I can get there attention oh Heartless !" Oogie cried but only two Gargoyles showed up. " This is it ?" Boogie said as he saw the two Heartless then he growled " No one disrespect me Nobody !" Boogie shouted then Davis and the others were blasted off and landed on a game board.

Boogie then threw dice at them which explosives blowing Davis and the others back. Davis got back up and used a Mega potions healing all of them then Davis jumped and tried to hit Boogie but he was too high. Boogie then threw more dices at him but Davis blocked them and cast a Areoa on himself Davis then stepped back and hit a button with his foot then the platform he was on rise up to Boogie. Davis then started hitting Boogie with his Keyblade and got some good hits off of him but Oogie then threw him back down but Flamedramon caught Davis and landed back on the ground. " Thanks Flamedramon " Davis said then Flamedramon jumped and shoot his fire rockets at Boogie causing some damage on him but then Flamedramon digivole back to Veemon.

" Oh no I used too much power" Veemon said panting then Oogie hit a button causing scythes to come down. Davis and the others jumped over the scythes dodging them. Davis then saw the buttons were flashing again then hit one of them raising both him and Veemon to Boogie. Davis started slashing at Oogie and Veemon mange to do a Vee head butt. Boogie send them off again but they landed on their feet.

Davis saw Veemon tired and cast a Cura on Veemon healing him then Davis with some magic left summon Genie. Blue smoke and fireworks came out of the Keyblade as Genie came out and hi-five Davis then Genie used his magic and started shooting energy balls at Boogie hitting him. After at least ten energy balls Genie disappeared but Davis saw the buttons flashing again and hit them rising him and Veemon up to Boogie Davis saw Boogie was panting hard. then Davis started slashing his Keyblade at Boogie until he heard a rip. Boogie cried as bugs started spilling out of him and the only one left moving was a blue cricket which was him then Donald kick him away.

" So that heart was a failure after all" Jack said then all of them heard a felt a loud shook " The manor its falling apart we gotta get out of here !" Davis shouted then they all ran out of the Manor and watch it fall to pieces. After it was destroy it reveal the world Keyhole Davis raised his Keyblade up at the moon and shot the light from the Keyblade at it which bounce off landing it in the Keyhole locking it then it disappeared. " Sally why didn't I listen to you ?" Jack said as they were all back in the doctors lab Sally then went up to Jack " Don't feel bad Jack we'll come up with another plan for Halloween, Next time we'll do it together" Sally said as she took Jack hands and look at him. Jack then turned to Davis " I guess we have no choice we'll have to cancel the Halloween festival for now" Jack said Davis and Veemon groaned " Man I wanted to really be a part of it. Oh well I guess we better be going" Davis said " Davis here take this" Jack said handing Davis the Pumpkin head Keychain.

" Come back next time and visit us Davis next Halloween will be even more scarier" Jack said then Davis and the others said goodbyes to Jack and Sally and teleported to the Gummi ship. Davis and the others then flew off to the next world shooting down heartless ships on the way. " Uh guys a big ship is catching up to us" Goofy said as then a big red and yellow pirate ship flew past them. " Quit gawking that's a pirates ship !" Donald shouted then the pirate ship turned around was coming straight for them. " Its gonna ram us ! hold on tight !" Davis shouted as the pirate ship ram into the gummi ship.

Sorax33: Ok guys get ready for are last Disney world. Will Davis find Ken or Kari in this world tune in to find out. QOTD is if you could met any youtuber you liked who would it be ? mind would be Markiplier. Well Please Review and Favorite it really helps the story and I'll see you guys later.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 19 Neverland part 1

When Davis woke up he saw he was on the pirate ship then he got up and saw he was all alone. " I didn't think you'd come Davis" Davis turned around and gasped seeing Ken there. "Good to see you again" Ken said " Where are Donald, Goofy and Veemon ?" Davis said " Are they that important to you ? More important than old friends ? Instead of worrying about them you should be asking ... about her" Ken then steeped aside revealing Kari asleep. " Kari !" Davis said shocked seeing her here " That's right while you were off goofing around I finally found her" Ken said then Davis was about ready to tackle Ken to the ground only to be stopped by a Caption Hook. " Not so fast no shenanigans aboard my vessel boy" Caption Hook said " Ken why are you siding with the Heartless ?" Davis said looking up at him. " The Heartless obey me now Davis now I have nothing to fear" Ken said then Davis growled " For someone who suppose to be so smart your acting so stupid ! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

" Not a chance my heart too strong" Ken said " Ken..." Davis said " I've pick up a few other tricks as well like this for instance" Ken lifted up his arm then Davis gasped as a shallow form of him appeared in front of him. " You can go see your friends now" Ken said then Davis yelled as he fell though a trap door " Let's get under way already and keep Davis away from Kari until we're ready to land" Ken said then left. Caption Hook puffed " That scurry brat thinks he can order me around !" Captain Hook said " What shall we do Captain Hook ?" Smee asked. " Nothing ! The hold is crawling with Heartless let them keep a eye on the brat" Caption Hook said " But Captain you know who is also down there" Smee said. Captain Hook then shhh him " SHHHH ! did you hear that Smee oh that dreadful sound" Smee shook his head " Are you sure am I just imaging things ? Oh my poor nerves" Caption Hook said holding his hands up his head.

" You don't say ?" Goofy said " Yep it was definitely Kari I finally found her" Davis said " All right then let's go up and talk to her " Veemon said " Yea" Davis said " Great but first how about getting off !" Donald shouted as Davis was on top of all of them. " Sorry" Davis said as he got off all of them then Davis heard a pile of barrels coughed " Ahem ! How ya all doing there looking for a way out ?" Then a boy wearing all green with red hair jumped out from behind the barrels. " Who are you ? " Goofy asked " Me I'm the answer to your prayers" the boy said but Davis and the others weren't buying it. " Ok fine have it your way" the boy said " But your stuck down here too aren't you?" Davis asked then the boy crossed his arms " No I'm just waiting for someone" the boy replied " Who ?" Davis asked. Then a small glowing light came into the room and flew around Davis " Tinker bell what took you so long ?" the boy asked as the glowing light was a pixel with blonde hair and wearing a green dress. " Great job so you found Wendy ? Hold on there was another girl there too ?" The boy said then Tinker bell whisper something into the boy ear" What ! are you crazy there no way I'm gonna leave Wendy here."

Donald laughed " She much be pretty jealousy" Donald said then Tinker bell looked a him mad and kicked him in the bill. She then left " Come on Tink ! Open up the door !" the boy said then he heard Davis coughed as Davis unlocked the door with his Keyblade. " I'm Peter Pan" Peter said " I'm Davis" Davis said then he tried to shake hands with Peter but Peter pulled his hand away " Okay we're in this together but only until we find Wendy" Peter said. Davis and the other left the room and saw Heartless that looked like pirates appeared Davis then used his sonic blade killing them all. Davis then climbed up a ladder and went though a door to the next room when more pirate heartless appeared Donald used his thunder magic and Goofy help by doing his tornado attack. Once they were all defeated Davis went though another door into a hallway.

" So um how can you fly ?" Goofy asked Peter " Anyone can fly you wanna try ?" Peter asked then all of them nodded. Peter then whistled then Tink flew to him " Aw haven't you cooled off yet Tink ?" Peter said looking at a still angry Tinker bell then Peter grabbed her and sprinkled some of her dust of Davis and the others. " Just a bit of Pixel dust there now you can fly" Peter said then Donald tired to fly by flapping his arms but he fell down on his face making Tinker bell laugh. " What ! So Wendy not one of the chosen ones ?" Captain Hook shouted as he and Ken were in his room " There are seven supposedly and Maleficent said she not one of them" Ken said. " Hoist anchor as soon as possible leave all the dead weight behind including her" Ken said " What ! And after all the trouble of capturing her ? And why those seven what is Maleficent planning anyway ? " Captain Hook said but Ken just said " Who knows as long as it means getting Kari heart back I couldn't care less" Ken said. Captain Hook laughed " You're wasting your time the Heartless have devoured that girl heart I'll stake me other hand its lost forever" Captain Hook said " I will find it no matter what " Ken said clutching his fists " Um captain the prisoners have escape and Peter pan is with them" Smee said entering the room.

" Blasts that Peter pan ! Alright Smee bring the hostages to my cabin" Captian Hook said. " What is it Tink ? " Peter said " Peter ? Peter pan" then a girl with brown long hair wearing a blue night grown looked down at them from some bars underneath them. " Wendy !" Peter said " Please hurry the pirates are coming" Wendy said " What ? I'll be right up there hold on !" Peter said " Wendy is there another girl up there with you ?" Davis asked. " Why yes but she appears to be asleep she hasn't move a inch" Wendy said then Davis saw Kari there looking at the ground. "Kari ! Kari ! " Davis shouted then he held out his hand up to her ' No she cant be ' Davis though then he saw Kari twitch her fingers. Davis smiled but then he saw Kari being dragged away " No !" Davis shouted then they heard Wendy shout. " Hold on Wendy I be right up there" Peter said then he got out his dagger and cut a hole in the bars letting all of them get up.

Sorax33: Cliffhanger ! I know I so mean but I feel bad for Davis I mean he finally found Kari after all this time only for her to dragged away from him but I hope you guys enjoy that small Daikari moment. QOTD is what is your favorite game to play with friends or family ? My is ether Mario Kart for the Wii or Mario partly 8. Well Please Review and favorite it really helps the story and I see you guys later.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 20 Neverland part 2

Once they got out of that room Davis found a ladder and went up it he ran and then saw Ken holding Kari still asleep in his arms . " Ken wait !" Davis shouted but Anti Davis or shallow Davis block Davis 's way as Ken went into the portal of darkness. Davis then attack Anti Davis with a sliding dash and a three hit combo then Anti Davis went into the floor then he came up from behind Davis and hit him in the back. Davis then cast a Cura and a Areoa on himself then Davis and Anti Davis clashed Keyblades with each others and counter each one of the others hits. Until Anti Davis went back into the floor then three Anti Davis popped out and tired to attack Davis all at once but luckily Donald , Goofy and Veemon defended Davis by hitting each one of the three back. " You ok Davis ?" Veemon asked " Yea I'm fine but Ken has Kari" Davis replied " Well then there no time to lose" Veemon said as he head butted one of the Anti Davis.

Davis then used Thundra destroying all of the Anti Davis's then the real one appeared and tried to slash Davis but Davis countered Anti Davis hit. Then Davis used his sonic blade on Anti Davis until Anti Davis was defeat. Anti Davis then moved away from them as a black hole appeared under him then Anti Davis fell into the hole. Davis and the others looked around Captain Hooks room until they found a door underneath the floor and drop down to see Wendy knock out. " Well this is as far as I can go I gotta help Wendy" Peter said as he pick Wendy and flew off. " Right now let go get Kari" Davis said to the others and climbed back up and went though the door Anti Davis was blocking.

Davis opened the door and found that Captain Hook and the Heartless were out there waiting for them. " Quite a cod fish that Ken running off with that girl without even saying goodbye" Captain Hook said " Run off where ? Tell me where did he go ?" Davis said very mad. " To the ruins of Hollow Bastian where Maleficent and Myostimon resides but you wont be going anywhere unless you tend to leave your little pixel friend behind." Captain Hook then held out a lantern that held Tinker bell in it making Davis and the others gasp. Davis sighed " Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives be glad I'm merciful unlike the Heartless so which one will it be the Keyblade or the Plank ?" Captain Hook shouted as he pointed to the wooden plank.

Captain Hook looked down and saw a crocodile " It him ! The crocodile that took me hand ! Oh Smee he after me other hand I cant stay here" captain Hook said looking very frighten. " Go away !" He shouted at the crocodile " Smee you take care of them" captain Hook said as he ran into his cabin. The pirate heartless forced Davis onto the Plank and Davis saw the Crocodile open it mouth then Davis remembered what Peter said " Fly Davis just believe and you can do it." Davis then closed his eyes and though of himself soaring in the sky then Davis jumped off the plank and was about to be Crocodile food when suddenly he flew. Then Peter Pan took the lantern from Smee and open it letting Tinkbell out. " Thanks Peter" Davis said when he was back on the pirate ship " Don't mention it you didn't think I was gonna let you and Tink behind did you" Peter said then Davis got out his Keyblade and faced the pirate Heartless " You all are going down" Davis said.

Davis and the others attack the pirate Heartless by flying around them. Then they saw some of the Heartless getting into some small pirate ships that let them fly too but Davis and the others flew up and started hitting the ships until they were destroy. Once all the Heartless were gone Davis and Peter were by Captain Hook door Peter knock on his door. " Is that you Smee ? Did you finish them off ? " Captain Hook said Peter held in a laugh then disguised his voice like Smee and said " Aye Aye Captain they walked the plank every last one of them" Peter said. Then captain Hook ran out of his cabin only to be stabbed in the butt by Peter dagger he hollowed in pain then saw Davis and Peter " Peter Pan blast you !" Captain Hook said " Ready to make a slash you old codfish now its your turn to walk the plank" Peter said.

Davis then flew over to Hook and started hitting him with Keyblade. Hook then summoned two Pirate heartless ships but Donald and Goofy flew up to take care of them while Davis and Veemon kept hitting Hook. Hook face then got all red and then he started swinging his sword fast so Davis could only block. After that Hook painted allowing Veemon to do some of his head butts and Davis with his three hit combo. Hook then did the super fast swinging moving again hitting Davis then Davis cast a Cura healing him then a Areoa then Davis used his sonic blade on Hook stunning him.

Davis then started hitting him again and blocked one of his hits then with a sonic blade Davis defeated Hook. Peter then flew in and tossed Hook off the boat into the sea. Hook coughed then he saw the crocodile swimming toward him then Hook started swimming away from the ship as fast as he could. Back on the boat Davis was looking down over the railing " Um Kari couldn't wake up so maybe she really lost her -" Goofy was interrupted by Donald and Veemon telling him to be quite " Davis " Peter said . " I still can't believe it... I really flew" Davis said putting his up head looking at sky " Wait till I tell Kari I wonder if she'll believe me probably not" Davis said " You can bring her to Neverland sometime then she can try it for herself" Peter said. " If you believe you can do anything right ? I'll find Kari I know I will. There so much I want to tell her about flying , the pirates and every else that's happened" Davis said then he saw Tinker bell fly to Peter.

" What's that Tink what about the clock tower ? You say there something there ?" Peter said. Davis and the others with the help of Peter and Tinker bell flew to the clock tower and saw Wendy there. Davis then looked back and saw how the others flew Goofy and Veemon kinda of swims and Donald shakes his tail. Davis then flew around the clock tower and saw one of the clocks were wrong so he hit it so it would show midnight like the rest. The clock tower then glowed then the clock Davis was at reveal the Keyhole Davis then held out his Keyblade and then the light from the keyblade shot into the Keyhole locking it then it disappeared.

" Hey Davis where we grow up lets get off this island we go on real adventures not this kid stuff !" Young Ken said " Sure but isn't there anything fun to do now ?" young Davis said. " Hey you know the new girl at the mayors house ? I heard she arrived on the night of the meteor shower !" Young Davis said as he left the cave but Ken turned around and saw the door with the golden Keyhole. In Hollow Bastian Ken was painting a lot " It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember relying too heavily on the dark power could cost you your heart" Maleficent said then Ken heard a roar and got up " A castaway though his world have perished his heart did not" Maleficent said. " When we took the princess from his castle he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will " Myostimon said " But fear not no harm will come to you he is no match for your power" Maleficent said " My power ? " Ken said " Yes the untapped power that lies within you now child it's time you awaken that power and realized your full potential " Maleficent said then Ken glowed green again.

Back at the clock tower Peter and Wendy were talking " Peter are you really going back to Neverland ?" Wendy asked. " Afraid so but we can see each other any time" as long as you don't forget about neverland that is ?" Peter replied . Davis and the others were watching the whole thing and Donald was laughing at Tinker bell until Tinker bell glared at him then she flew around Peter then she went back and flew around Davis. " Oh boy she getting streamed again do me a flavor look after her for me will ya ?" Peter said then Davis look at him and said " What ?" then Peter gave Davis the fairly dust Keychain then Davis and the other teleported back to the gummi ship.

Sorax33: Well Ken is all Mr. steal Davis's girl. No wait Willis is all Mr. steal Davis's girl but not here . QOTD is what video game are you playing now or if you beat it what was it ? For me I'm playing pokemon x. Well Please review and favorite it really helps the story and we're all out of Disney worlds so tune in to find out what will happen next and I see you guys later.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 21 Hercules Cup

" Well we found a new Navigate gummi so let's get back to traverse town and visit Izzy" Donald said. But then they saw on the screen two chipmunks appeared " You guys there a tournament being held at the coliseum" Chip said " Yea and there suppose to be a great prize for the winner" Dale added then the chipmunks disappeared from the screen. " Hey guys maybe we should stop by the coliseum and try out that tournament" Davis said " What no way" Donald replied " Come on Donald if we enter that tournament we can prove to Phil that we're true hero's" Davis said. Donald though for a moment then he nodded and then they headed for the coliseum. Once they teleported to the coliseum they saw Hercules waiting outside " Good you guys shown up and just to let you guys know I'm entering to" Hercules said " Good I been wanting to fight you Hercules every since you held off that three headed dog last we were here" Davis said.

Then they enter the coliseum and talked to Phil and they were now enter in the cup. The first match were against some shallows and gargoyles but Davis and Donald destroy the gargoyles with Thundra and Goofy and Veemon killed the shallows. The second match were against the Mummy's and barrels Heartless from Halloween town and Neverland. Davis used his sonic blade on the Mummy and Veemon used his head butt on the barrels winning the match then the third match were against the Pirates heartless and one of their battleship. Goofy use his spinning attack on the Pirate with Donald casting bizzara too and Davis flew up to the battle ships and started hitting on the ship until it was destroy.

The fourth match was against some gargoyles and mummy's so Davis used a ether and then used sonic blade again on the mummy's. While Veemon used his headbutt and Donald used thundra after the match was over the next one surprise all of them. " Koji !" Davis shouted see the lone wolf entering the ring " Davis you wanted a rematch didn't you" Koji said as he drew out his sword " Oh yea that right" Davis said then summon his Keyblade which was the fairly dust Keyblade. Koji tried to swing at Davis but Davis block his swing then did his three hit combo on Koji. Then Koji use his sonic blade at them hitting but Goofy and Davis block his attack then Goofy use his turbo attack on Koji knocking him back but Koji did his jumping attack hitting both Davis and Goofy.

Donald then heal the both on them then Koji summon a second sword and knocked both Veemon and Donald with two swings from the swords. Then Davis used his sonic blade on Koji doing some major damaged then Davis cast fira on Koji knocking him out of the ring. " Hm that was good fight I'm glad I got to fight you again" Koji said as he put the two swords away. " Thanks you were bad ether" Davis said then Koji walked up to him and gave a keychain shape like a wolf and then Koji left. The sixth match were against some of the pirates and two battleships Donald and Goofy attack the pirates and Davis and Veemon attacked the pirates ships destroying them and winning the match.

Davis and the others then saw Hercules enter the ring as their last match. " Show me what you got" Hercules said " Hercules wait let's go one on one !" Davis said " Oh brother what a show off" Donald said " What are we gonna do " Goofy asked " Let him fight alone " Donald replied exiting the area with Goofy. " Good luck Davis !" Veemon shout as he exited the ring too. " I wont go easy on you " Hercules said then he glowed yellow and tried to punch Davis but Davis blocked it with his Keyblade then dodge roll over to some barrels and pick up one and threw it at Hercules making him loses his yellow glow. Davis then did a sliding dash and some combo on Hercules then Hercules then pulled out his sword and started doing a spinning attack.

Davis dodged the spinning attack by dodge rolling after the spinning attack Davis saw Hercules was dizzy so Davis then got of few more hits off of Hercules until Hercules glowed again then he jumped up and landed back on the ground causing the area to some cracks in it. Davis then threw another barrel at him making him loses his glow then Davis did his sonic blade hitting Hercules a lot. After the sonic blade Hercules tired to head butt Davis but Davis counter it by using his Keyblade to block causing Hercules head to hurt from the head butt. Davis then started hitting Hercules to the edge of the ring then with all his strength Davis hit Hercules out of the ring. " That's the power of the Keyblade !" Davis shouted holding up the Keyblade then Phil ran up to Davis and gave him the Hercules cup which was a big golden cup with a lighting blot and clouds in the middle " We're the champs !" Davis shouted as Donald , Goofy and Veemon came running up to him and stood by him.

" Wow ! And I didn't even hold back" Hercules said as Davis and the others with back inside the coliseum with Phil and Hercules. " Now I finally know what you mean about strength of heart. Mine comes from Donald, Goofy and Veemon" Davis said " Excuse me ?" Phil said shocked " If we stick together we're unbeatable not even Hercules stands a chance with these guys beside me I'm ready for anything !" Davis said. " but that's not exactly what I" Phil was then interrupted as Hercules pick him " Of course your friends give you strength isn't that right Phil ?" Hercules asked Phil nodded then Hercules put Phil down. " The three of you together make great heroes and as a team I'm sure you can overcome anything" Hercules said then Davis and Hercules hi five each others.

Hercules then gave Davis the Olympic Keychain and taught him strike raid. " Ok you three heroes let see if you can move that boulder now" Phil said then Davis and the others pushed the boulder moving it. It then reveled the Keyhole then Davis summon his Keyblade then light from the Keyblade shot into the Keyhole locking it then it disappeared. After locking the Keyhole Davis and the others said their goodbyes to Hercules and Phil then they teleported back to the gummi ship.

Sorax33: Now that the Hercules cup has been completed. Davis and the others can finally go to Hollow Bastian and save Kari . QOTD is what was your first video game console ? My was a Gameboy and a PlayStation 2. Well please review and favorite it really helps the story and tune in for the next chapter. And I see you guys later.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 22 Hollow Bastian Part 1

When Davis and the others made it back to Traverse town they saw Mimi running towards them in panic " What's wrong Mimi ?" Davis asked the pink haired girl " It's Willis he hurt real bad" Mimi said making Davis and the others gasped. " I'll take you guys to him" Mimi said then Davis and the others followed Mimi to the small house in the third distract. " Willis !" Davis shouted as he saw Willis laying down on a bed with a cast over one of his arms and some burses on his face with a little bit of blood too. " Davis , Veemon I'm sorry" Willis said " What ? Sorry for what ?" Davis asked " Hey Willis where's Gatomon at ?" Veemon asked him then Willis looked up at the celling and said " Gatomon has been kidnapped by Myotismon I tired to stop him but he was too strong for me and he broke my right arm too." Willis said " Don't worry Willis we'll get Gatomon back and Kari too and make Myotismon pay for what he did to you" Davis said.

Willis smiled then Davis and the others left the house and found Izzy by his shop. " Looks like you found another one let me see it" Izzy said then Davis handed him the gummi piece " Ok wait here I'll install it for you" Izzy said then he left. " Davis !" Donald shouted seeing Davis with his head down " Now just remember what Donald said to you : To frowning , no sad faces" Goofy said then Davis put his head back up but still had a bit of a sad face. " How can you be so cheerful ? There's still no sign of your king aren't you worried ?" Davis said " The king told us to go out and find the Key bearer and we found you so as long as we stick together it'll all work out okay. You just gotta believe in yourself that's all" Goofy said " Just believe..." Davis said then he closed his eyes and heard Kari said " I believe in you."

Then suddenly flash of light and Davis found himself floating inside some library. ' Where am I ?' Davis though then he saw a little Kari wearing a white dress and pink stripes came running up to a old lady with brown hair. " Long ago people lived in peace and bathe in the warmth light everyone loved the light then people began to fight over it they wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in there hearts then the darkness spread swallowing the light and many people's hearts it covered everything and the world disappeared but small fragments of light survived in the heart of children. With these fragments of light children rebuilt the lost world it's the world we live in now but true light sleeps deep within the darkness.

" That's why the worlds are still scattered divided from each other but someday a door to the innermost darkness will open and true light will return. So listen child even in the deepest darkness there will always be a light to guide you believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away do you understand Kari ?" the old women said. " Kari !? " Davis said then he tired to reach out for her but she vanished and Davis opened his eyes. " Huh ?" Davis said then he looked around and saw he was back at Traverse town " What's the matter ?" Veemon asked " Um nothing" Davis replied " Kari ... did you call me ?" Davis whispered.

Then Izzy came back " There I installed that gummi but you know that place is crawling with Heartless don't say I didn't warn you" Izzy said. Davis and the others then teleported to the gummi ship and flew off to Hollow Bastian. While flying to Hollow Bastian Davis decide to change the fairly dust Keychain to the Olympia Keychain. After about 10 minutes Davis saw Hollow Bastian came into view " Do you really think we'll be able to find Kari and Gatomon inside Hollow Bastian ?" Veemon asked then Davis looked at him " We'll find them don't worry and remember what I said to Hercules as long as we stick to together we unbeatable" Davis said. When they teleported down they all landed on a stone platform and saw a water fall were behind them " Graswh look at that ! " Goofy said pointed to the huge castle which was Hollow Bastian. " I know this place I wonder why I feel this warmth inside right here " Davis said holding his hand over his heart " Aw your just hungry" Donald said " Hey I'm serious !" Davis shouted at him then they all heard a beast roar coming from the top of the platforms In front of them " let's go !" Davis said.

Davis and the others then jumped from platform to platform until they made it to the top. Davis and the others then saw Ken facing some kind of Beast wearing a purple cape. " No vessel , no help from the Heartless so tell me how did you get here ? " Ken asked the Beast growled " I simply believed nothing more to it when our world fell into darkness Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost I believed I would find her so here I am she must be here" the Beast said. " I will have her back !" the Beast shouted then Ken drew his sword " Take her if you can" Ken said then the Beast roared and tried to slash at Ken but ken did a backflip then Ken slashed his sword at the Beast shoulder. The beast roared in pain as he held his shoulder " Stop !" Davis shouted as he and the others faced Ken.

" So you finally made it about time I've been waiting for you. We've always be rivals haven't we ? You've always pushed me as I pushed you" Ken said " Ken... " Davis said. " But it all ends here there can't be two Keyblade master !" Ken said " What are you talking about ?" Davis said confused " Let the Keyblade choose... It's true master !" Ken shouted then he held out his hand. Davis felt the Keyblade shake in his hands and tried to grab onto it with two hands until it disappeared out of Davis hands then appeared in Ken hands. Ken held up the Keyblade as it went back to its kingdom form " Maleficent was right you don't have what it takes to save Kari. It's up to me only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" Ken said " But that's impossible how did this happen ? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade !" Davis shouted still in shock about Ken having the Keyblade.

" You were just the delivery boy sorry your part's over here go play hero with this" Ken said as he tossed Davis his wooden sword then Davis fell on knee. Ken then left " Goofy, Veemon let's go we have to remember our mission" Donald said. " Oh well I know the king told us to follow the key and all but" Goofy said looking at Davis then he , Veemon Donald left to followed Ken. Donald stopped and turned to Davis " Davis sorry" Donald said then he and the others ran to caught up to Ken Davis let a few tears escape his eyes until he heard a growl behind him. Davis wiped his eyes and saw the Beast was walking but he fell then Davis got on his feet and went over to the Beast " Hey don't move you're hurt" Davis said.

The Beast growled " Why... Why did you... you come here ? I came here to fight for Belle" the Beast said as he got up. " And though I am on my own I will fight I wont leave without her that's why I'm here" the Beast said. Davis turned back and picked up the wooden sword " Me too I'm not gonna give up now I came here to find someone very important to me" Davis said then he and the Beast headed towards the castle.

Sorax33: Wow a lot of stuff just went down in this chapter with Gatomon getting Kidnapped, Davis losing the Keyblade and that cliffhanger. QOTD is do you want to see part 2 later today if you do please PM me or write down in the review. So Please review and favorite it really helps the story and I'll see you guys later.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 23 Hollow Bastian part 2

Once Davis and the Beast made it up to the castle Davis saw Ken along with the others walked through the front gates. " Guys !" Davis shouted as he ran to the gates but they closed then Davis tried to push it open but it was locked "I guess we'll have to find a way to unlock this gate" Davis said. But then shallows appeared around Davis and Beast " Let me handle this" Beast said then he roared and pounced on each of the shallows using his claws to kill them. " Wow" Davis said looking at the Beast then the Beast turned and said " Come on we have to hurry and save Belle" Beast said Davis nodded and followed Beast until they found some kind of platform. They went on the platform and it carried them down to a underground cavern.

When Davis and Beast stepped off the platform more new Heartless appeared they were giant knights holding up there shields which had a face of a heartless beast on their shields. But in no time at all Beast got rid of all of them by using his claw attack and his rush move then Davis saw the Beast was still hurt and painting a bit then he looked at his toy sword ' I wonder if I can still use my magic' Davis though. " Cura !" Davis shouted pointing his sword at the Beast hoping it would work then a green light came over Beast as his wounds he got from the heartless healed and he stopped painting. " Looks like I don't need the Keyblade to use magic" Davis said looking at his toy sword then Davis and Beast saw a big bubble on the right and jumped in it. It took them down into the castle dungeon and when they came back up they saw they were trapped by a cage In front of them and a stone wall on their right.

" How are we gonna get out ?" Davis said as he looked around for a secret door. The Beast huffed then he punch the stone wall breaking it the Beast then turned around and saw Davis gasping at him. " What ? I found a way out didn't I ?" The Beast said with a confused look Davis then snapped out of his trance and he and Beast made their way through a maze of unlocking door by pressing buttons and closing them. " Man this sure is a long maze" Davis said wiping his forehead then he accidently pressed a button on the wall by some kind of machine making a loud opening noise. " What was that ? A earthquake !" Davis shouted looking around the place " No I think you just unlocked the front gates good job Davis" the Beast said making Davis laughed with his hands behind his head " Oh I knew that I was just kidding around hehe" Davis lied.

The Beast then grabbed Davis and threw him on his back and said " I'll lead us back up to the front gates." Beast then ran very fast through the maze with Davis trying to stand on his back without falling off. They made it to the platform and rode it back up to the front gates once they were back up Beast let Davis off his back " You ok ? Davis" The Beast asked. Davis after getting off the Beast back sat down holding his head " Yea kinda nausea but I think I be ok" Davis said getting back up. Then Davis and the Beast went to the front gates but were soon block by Heartless Knights Beast clawed his way through them with Davis behind him casting Thundra and Fira until they made it to the front gates and went into the castle.

In a big room there was Snow white, Cinderella, Belle, Alice, Aurora and Jasmine all sleeping in pods with black thorn around them. Maleficent and Myostimon were near Kari still asleep in a purple pod with Gatomon beside her knock out. " O purest of heart ! Reveal to me the Keyhole !" Maleficent shouted then a pink light from each of the princess hearts shot up together and the light shine into a giant Heartless emblem by Maleficent . Davis and Beast made it into the lobby which had two staircase one of each side and a small fountain " Be on your guard they're close I can feel them are you ready for them ?" the Beast asked Davis. Davis nodded then walk ahead but then the Beast turned around and gasped " Belle ?."

Davis turned around to and saw a women with long brown hair and eyes wearing a yellow dress. Belle then was covered by darkness and it turned out to be just a shallow the Beast then roared in anger and pounced on the shallow only to have the door closed on him leaving Davis alone in the lobby. " Beast !" Davis shouted " Quite while you can " Davis turned around and saw Ken with the others " No ! Not without Kari" Davis shouted. Ken clothes then change as his now wore a blue outfit with white stripes at his side and had a yellow cape on his back ( AN Or if your confuse he wearing his digimon emperor outfit but with no glasses and his hair stays the same) " The darkness will destroy you" Ken said. " Your wrong Ken the darkness may destroy my body but it will never touch my heart, My heart will stay with my friends it will never die !" Davis said holding his heart.

Ken laughed "Really ? Well We'll just see about that !" Ken shouted as he shot a dark firaga at Davis. Then Davis closed his eyes waiting for the dark firaga to hit him but it was blocked by something huge. " Davis an't gonna go anyway !" Davis opened his eyes and saw a big blue and white wing In front of him " Veemon ? Is that you ?" Davis asked. " Yep its me Davis but call me EXmon" Exmon said giving a thumbs up then Goofy came running behind him then he held out his shield " That's right Veemon" Goofy said. " You'd betray your king ?" Ken said " Not on your life ! But I'm not gonna betray Davis either cause he's became one of my best buddies after all we been through together" Goofy said looking at Davis and gave him a thumbs up.

" See you later Donald ! Can you tell the king I'm really sorry ?" Goofy said " Hang on Goofy ! We'll tell him together !" Donald shouted then he got out his staff and whack one of Ken knees hard and ran over to them. Donald looked at Davis " Well you know all for one and one for all" Donald said " I guess your stuck with us Davis" Goofy said. Davis smiled " Thanks a lot Donald, Goofy" Davis said " Hey what about me ?" Exmon asked then Davis laughed " Oh yea thanks Veemon" Davis said still smiling. "How will you fight without a weapon ?" Ken said as he summon the Keyblade " I know now I don't need the Keyblade I've got a better weapon my heart " Davis said. Ken laughed " Your heart ? What good will that little thing do for you ?" Ken said " Although my heart may be weak its not alone Its grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all the friends I made.

I've become a part of their heart just as they become a part of mine and if they think of me now and then if they don't forget me then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon my friends are my power !" Davis shouted as he pulled out his toy sword. Then suddenly the Keyblade vanish from Ken hands making him gasp and it appeared in Davis hands. Ken growled then pulled out his sword and tried to take a swing at Davis but Davis dodge it and counter by doing his three hit combo on Ken from behind. Then both Davis and Ken clashed blades with each others and matched swing with swing then Davis rolled to the side and hit the Keyblade across Ken face.

Ken then try to swing at Davis but Davis blocked his attack and counter back with his sliding dash hitting Ken. Ken then used his fast speed and slashed two times at Davis and try to finish him but Davis jumped and casted a Cura on himself healing him. Then Davis slammed the Keyblade on Ken head making Ken stutter and then hit one of his legs making a cut on it " Ex laser " Exveemon shouted as a laser blasted Ken to the wall. Ken clothes change back to normal then Ken got up still hurt and he ran away. " So your heart won this battle" the Beast said as Davis and the others turned around and saw he was alright then Davis nodded and Exveemon turned back to Veemon.

Sorax33: I'm back baby ! from my vacation with my family. I had fun through my mom was driving me crazy. QOTD is what is your favorite non Disney world in Kingdom hearts ? My would have to be Twilight town from Kingdom hearts 2. Well Review and favorite it really helps the story and considering we are reaching the end I really need your guys helps !. Well tune in next chapter and I will see you guys later.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 24 Hollow Bastian part 3

" I wonder where Ken went to" Davis asked as he and the others were in the lobby shorter after the fight with Ken. " I don't know or care about him all I care about his finding Belle and rescuing her" the Beast said then Davis turned to him and said " Hey don't worry we'll find Belle and Kari along with the other princess too. Then Davis and the others went up the staircase and enter a wooden door on their right and enter a library. But Davis and the others saw a big bookcase blocking the way to the stairs " There has to be a secret door somewhere" Davis said as he and the others look around the bookcases. Davis look on one of the bookcases and saw a bunch of red books by the bottom and saw they were order by numbers but one volume was missing. Davis look up at the top of the bookcase and saw the volume that was missing then he grabbed the volume and place it back then he saw one of the bookcase opened like a door to reveal a secret passage.

Davis enter the passage and saw that it was a dead end. Then Davis saw that the bookcase on the right had a missing blue book in the middle then Davis turned to his left and found the blue book. " Hey guys come over here" Davis called to the others " What's wrong Davis ?" Veemon asked him Davis smiled " I think I got it now" Davis said then he grabbed the blue book and place it in the missing part of the blue books. The bookcase then opened again revealing the staircase " Wow how did you do that Davis ?" Veemon asked " I figure it out it's a puzzle you just have to arrange the books in order with the right color and it opens a secret passage" Davis said. Then they went up the staircase and found a door on their right but it was locked " All right everyone look for a book that miss out of place" Davis said as he and the others look around for about ten minutes until Goofy said he found it but it was too high for him to reach then Davis walk over to him " Hey Goofy I can get it if you give me a boost" Davis said " All right Davis " goofy said as he bent down so Davis could climb on top of him and get the book.

" I got it !" Davis shouted as he grabbed the book and got off of Goofy then he look and saw a book was missing then he place the book in it. They then heard the door unlock and they went though the door. They were now atop of the chandelier and below them was the lobby " What now ?" Donald asked having his head down " Hang on I see a door on the other side" Davis said then he went over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. " Hey it looks like we need three pecies to unlock this door" Donald said point at the small Heartless emblem" Oh Right let's look for those pieces' Goofy said. They found the first inside a treasure chest by the door, the second was in one of the pots by the entrance. The last was a bit tricky Davis had to lit all the candles on fire which put out the fire on the chandelier allowing him to get the last emblem piece then Davis went back to the door and put the three emblem pieces in the heart unlocking the door.

Meanwhile Ken was running down a hall still hurt and embarrassed from his fight with Davis. " Why ? It was mine" Ken said then stopped. " Know this, The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade" Ken then turned around and saw the clocked man that Davis talked to back on the Island. " What ? your saying that my heart is weaker than his ?" Ken said " For that instant it was" the clocked man said as Ken had his head down. " However you can become stronger you show no fear in stepping through the door to darkness it held no terror for you" the clocked man said as he glowed blue. " Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger" the clocked man said " What should I do ?" Ken asked " It's really quite simple, Open yourself to the darkness that is all let your heart, your being, become darkness itself And become the Digimon emperor" He said as the green glow started to emanate from Ken as the clocked man walked towards him.

Meanwhile in the chamber where Kari and the Princess were stood Maleficent with Myotsimon behind her looking up at the multi- coloured heart when she heard footsteps and saw Ken walking up to her wearing his emperors outfit. " So I see the path has emerged at last" Ken said but his voice was much deeper " Yes the Keyhole to the darkness" Maleficent said " Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world" Myotismon said. " What do I care ? The darkness holds no power over me" Maleficent said " Rather I will use its power to rule all worlds" she added Ken smiled " Such confidence" Ken said then he held out his hand and a black Keyblade with a crimson hilt appeared in his hand but nothing happen making Maleficent gasped. " Impossible ! The princess of heart are all here ! It must be her" Maleficent said as she was looking at Kari then she and Ken walked towards her " Without her heart she will never be able to release her power" Ken said. Then they heard a door open up " The king's fools are here I'll deal with them myself you stay here and guard the princess" Maleficent said as she walked down with Myostismon behind her but Myostismon looked back saw Ken and smiled then Ken smiled back.

Davis and the others ran through a corridor only to be stopped by Maleficent and Myotismon. " I'm afraid you're too late any moment now the final Keyhole will be unsealed" Maleficent said " This world will be plunged into darkness it is unstoppable" she added. " We stop it !" Davis shouted holding his Keyblade " After coming this far there no way we're gonna let that happen !" Davis shouted " You poor simple fools you think you can defeat me ? Me ! The mistress of all evil !" Maleficent shouted as two knight Heartless appeared. " Davis you take care of Malficent I'll handle Myotismon" Veemon said " You sure ?" Davis asked then Veemon gave him a thumbs up and smiled " Yes just leave him to me !" Veemon said. " Oh right let's do it ! Veemon !" Davis shouted

Veemon digivole to... EXVeemon

ExVeemon flew up to Myotismon and punched him to the wall. Myotismon got out of the wall then he used his super speed and punched EXVeemon back sending him to the ground. " Crimson lighting !" Myotismon shouted as he summon his whip and tried to whipped ExVeemon but ExVeemon caught the whip then he pulled Myotismon to him then ExVeemon did his V laser attack in front of Myotismon causing some major damage to him. Myotismon got back up with some starches on his face " Your pretty good your the first digimon I had to take serious in a while" Myotismon said " Well bring it on " ExVeemon said then both of them clashed with each other with punch after punch and attack after attack. Maleficent then use her magic to lift up a stone she was on but Davis jumped up on the stone then Davis used strike raid on Malficent which was he throws his Keyblade at her and it comes back to him.

Davis used strike raid about three times on Maleficent then Maleficent started casting green fire at Davis but Davis blocked it with his Keyblade. Davis then did his three hit combo on her then cast Gravity on her making her and the stone fall to the ground. Maleficent then cast lighting but Davis dodge roll around allowing him miss the lighting. After the lighting stopped Davis then jumped and slam the keyblade on her head then he hit it in her gut. Maleficent tired to hit Davis with green fire again but Davis jump and slammed the Keyblade on her head then Davis hit Malficent off her platform.

" V Laser !" ExVeemon shouted as his laser hit Myotsimon again but this time he shouted in pain. Maleficent then got up and she called Myotismon back to her both of them were beaten up then Maleficent opened a portal and enter it with Myotismon behind her. " You ok ExVeemon ?" Davis asked him " Yea im fine but we cant let Maleficent and Myotismon escape' Exveemon said " Right ! We're coming for you Maleficent" Davis said then Davis and the others enter the portal.

Sorax33: Guys it looks like my summer vacations is... over. Yep I'm heading back to school tomorrow. QOTD is what is one thing you did over the summer ? For me it would have to be going to the amusement park when I was on vacation or hanging out with my friends. Please Read and Review and tune in next chapter I see you guys later.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts

Chapter 24 Hollow Bastian part 4

(Warning long Chapter)

Maleficent walked out of the portal to a huge unknown room holding her heart and she painting very hard from using the darkness too much. Ken appered behind her holding his dark Keyblade " Do you need some help ?" Ken asked her. " Ken !" Ken turned around and saw Davis and the others shocked " Is that -" Donald said but was interrupted by Ken " Yes a Keyblade but unlike yours this Keyblade holds the power to unlock peoples hearts." Ken then held up the Keyblade " Allow me to demonstrate behold !" Ken shouted then he turned around stabbed Maleficent in the chest with the Keyblade making everyone expect Ken gasped. " Now open your heart surrender it to the darkness become darkness itself !" Ken shouted then he pulled out the Keyblade and disappeared into a portal but then Myotismon quickly jumped in it too before it closed.

Maleficent then glowed green " This is it, this power, Darkness The TRUE DARKNESS !" Maleficent shouted as she was then engulf in green fire. When the fire died down Maleficent transformed her into a massive black dragon. She roared and shot fireballs at them but Davis counter it with Bizzara as canceling both attacks then Davis jumped up and slammed the Keyblade on dragon-Maleficent head. But Dragon Maleficent shook it off then she hit Davis back a couple of feet with her tail and she then shot green fire at him but Goofy shielded him from the fire. Davis got back up and cast a Cura on him and Goofy " Thanks Goofy" Davis said " No problem Davis beside I didn't want to see one of my buddies burnt to a crisp" Goofy said then both Davis and Goofy attack Maleficent. First Davis cast Gravity on Maleficent head bring her head down to the floor allowing Goofy to do his tornado attack on her head.

Dragon Maleficent got back up and roar in anger then she started stomping around causing the castle to shake. " At this rate she going to ether crush us or bring the whole castle down or both" Beast said " Well then how do you suppose we bring her down ? " Davis asked him. The Beast growled and got into his pounce stance then said " Just down get in my way I got some un finish business with this witch for stealing Belle !" Beast shouted then he jumped up and landed on dragon Maleficent head. The Beast then started clawing at her head making her stomping and shaking increase more. " Davis and the others jumped out of the way of one of her legs " Watch it Beast we're still down here " Veemon shouted to him but the Beast just ignore him then the Beast jumped off of her head as she crashed her head onto the celling then she roar in pain as she fell to the floor then green fire began to burn her until she was nothing but a pile of ashes.

" Whoa Nice work Beast you were awesome out there" Davis said to the Beast. " It was the least I could do" The Beast replied then suddenly the portal opened up as Ken walked up to Maleficent ashes. " How ironic she was just another puppet after all" Ken said " What ?" Donald quaked " The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning she failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her" Ken said then he rubbed one of his feet in her ashes. " A fitting end for such a fool" Ken said then he back away into another portal. Davis and the others exited the portal but before Davis exited he looked back and felt something strange about this room like they will be here again but then Davis exited the room. " Oh phooey we been through out this whole castle and we still haven't found Kari or the princess" Donald said tapping his feet " Yea I wonder where they are ?" Goofy said looking around. The Beast then held up his hand and sniffed the air then his eyes widen " I know where they are follow me" The beast said.

Davis and the others followed Beast around a few corner into a huge door then they opened it to reveal the sleeping princess and a staircase to a huge machine. " Belle !" The Beast shouted and ran over to the sleeping Belle while Davis and the others ran up the stairs and saw the multi-color heart. Then Davis saw Kari sleeping on the floor " Kari !" Davis shouted then ran over to her with Veemon right behind him but Donald and Goofy were blocked by some kind of invisible wall. Davis pick Kari off the ground a bit " Kari ! , Kari ! Please open your eyes !" Davis shouted at her but she remain asleep. " Its no use that girl has lost her heart she cannot wake up" Davis turned around and saw Ken on top of the Heart.

" What ? You ... Your not Ken" Davis said " The Keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps" Ken said then he floated down to the ground. Davis then looked at Kari " The Princess ? Kari a princess !" Davis said shocked " Yes and without her power the Keyhole will remain incomplete it is time she awaken" Ken said. " Whoever you are let Ken go ! Give him back his heart !" Davis shouted at him " But first you must give back the princess her heart" Ken said as he pointed his Keyblade at Davis heart . Then Davis felt his heart hurt so bad that he fell to the ground beside Kari " Davis ! " Veemon shouted to his fallen partner " What's going on ?" Davis said as he held his heart " Don't you see yet ? The princess heart is responding it has been there all along Kari heart rests within you !" Ken shouted at him. " Kari...Kari's inside me ?" Davis said weakly looking at Kari " I know all that there is to know" Ken said Davis then looked at Ken " Tell me who are you ?" Davis asked.

" It is I Gennai the seeker of darkness and the Digimon emperor" Gennai said then Gennai started walking towards Davis. Veemon tried to stop him but Gennai simply hit him back at Donald and Goofy. " So I shall release you now princess complete the Keyhole with your power open the door ! Lead me into everlasting Darkness !" Gennai shouted then he was just about to stab Davis when Davis heard Kari cry " Davis !". Davis then blocked his attack just in the nick of time " Forget it there no way I'm letting you take Kari heart !" Davis shouted as he got into his fighting stance. Gennai tried to stab Davis again but Davis blocked his swing then Davis did he three hit combo on Gennai then did his sliding dash so he could blocked Gennai attack again and counter it.

Gennai hands then starts glowing and then he shot disks of darkness at Davis which only two hit him. Gennai then went to slash at Davis but Davis jumped up and cast a Cura on himself then Davis used strike raid on Gennai three times. After that Gennia pounded the ground with his Keyblade causing black lighting to strike the ground but Davis dodge it by flying over it. Davis then did his three hit combo and a strike raid which hit Gennai five times then Gennai whole body glow as he dashed around at super speed around the area then dive down at the ground causing some cracks on the floor. Davis managed to dodge this move by flying above Gennai and waited till he finished the move then got on the ground and used a elixir which heal him and his magic to full. Davis then glowed gold as he focus all his magic into one combo then he ran at Gennai and cried " Ars Arcanum" then he started beating the crap of Gennai with his Keyblade.

Davis then hit Gennai with all his strength on his last swing defeating him. " So I see you have the power of miracles" Gennai said as he drop his Keyblade and fell to the floor " Ken !" Davis ran to Ken body but in vanished along with Gennai. " Davis , Davis look !" Donald cried " The Keyhole " Goofy said as him , Donald and Veemon were in front of the heart Davis then walked up to the heart and pulled out his Keyblade but nothing happen. " It wont work ! The Keyhole not finished yet" Goofy said then Davis put the Keyblade away " What can we do ?" Davis asked " Maybe we gotta go wake Kari up" Goofy suggestion. They all turned and looked at Kari " I think your right if we can free her heart... But how ?" Davis said holding his hand over his heart. Then Davis saw the Keyblade that Gennai used was still there on the ground " A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder" Davis said as he walked towards the Keyblade then picked it up.

" Davis ! hold on" Goofy shouted " No Wait !" Donald added. Davis was now holding the Keyblade then looked at them all and said " Hey guys would you look after Kari for me and tell her I had to do this" Davis said then smiled. Davis then stabbed himself with the Keyblade he closed his eyes as the Keyblade lift itself from his chest then it broke into six small balls of light. The six balls of light went into each of the princess chest since they weren't just balls of light they were theirs hearts. Then one more heart came out of Davis and went into Kari chest then she opened her eyes Davis felt the keyhole was complete but he know he would not be the one locking it.

" Davis, Davis" Veemon shouted while running to Davis who was now glowing. Kari got up and gasped see Davis glowing and falling slowly " Davis !" Kari cried out and tried to caught him but he just vanished into smalls bits of light in her hands. " Davis ! Come back Davis !" Veemon cried for his fallen friend. " What's... What's happening to me Falling, falling... into darkness" Davis said weakly as he was falling into nothing but darkness. The four of them stood watching the last bit of Davis light faded " Davis are you really-" Kari said with tear starting to fall down then she put her hand on her chest " No he can't be ! I wont let him go !" Kari shouted with tears now leaking down her face.

" Davis !" Kari cried out " So you have awakened at last Princess" then they all saw a man with long white hair, a black jacket with the Heartless emblem on his chest and pants appeared in front of them. " The Keyhole is now complete you have served your purpose but now it's over" Gennai said then he started to walk towards them. " Don't make another move !" Donald shouted as he and Goofy had their weapons out " Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves ?" Goofy whispered to Donald " I don't know" Donald replied. Gennai then stopped and groaned " Impossbile " Gennai said as a image of Ken in his normal clothes appeared in front of him " No you wont use me for this !" Ken said as he blocked Gennai. " Ken" Kari said then Ken looked at them " You've got to run ! The heartless are coming" Ken warned them as shallows started appearing around them.

Kari nodded then she, Donald, Goofy, Veemon and Gatomon ran down the stairs. " What about the Keyhole ?" Goofy asked as they ran out the door but a shallow saw them running and ran after them. After the shallow left a man in a black cloak got out of his hiding spot and opened a portal of darkness and enter it. " Kari hurry" Goofy said as the five of them were in the lobby and all of them were down expect Kari who was the only one still on top of the stair case " I can't leave them !" Kari shouted hoping that maybe Davis might come back " We can't stay here !" Donald shouted at her then Kari went down the staircase to join them but they saw there was a shallow behind them. " I'll take care of him' Donald said as the shallow jumped down to them then Donald whacked its head with his staff " Confounded Heartless get lost will ya ?" Donald said.

Kari looked at the shallow then gasped " Davis is that you ?" Kari said then the shallow nodded. " Uh-oh" Goofy said as many shallows then appeared around them " This time I'll protect you" Kari said as she was in front of Davis. The shallows jumped and Kari hugged Davis " Davis" kari said as the heartless were over them but then a burst of light blew them all away and Kari opened her eyes and saw Davis was back to normal. " Kari thank you " Davis said still hugging Kari " Davis your back !" Kari said as she still hugged him. " Davis !" the others said but the shallows appeared again but this time Davis was back and had the Keyblade in his hands but they heard a roar and saw the Beast atop of the staircase the he jumped down and clawed a some shallows. " Go now !" Beast said " Come with us' Davis said " I told you before I'm not leaving here without Belle ! Now go the Heartless are coming !" Beast shouted as he clawed at a few more shallows then Davis, Kari and the others exited the castle and hopped in the Gummi ship and flew away from Hollow Bastian.

All of them were now back at Traverse town and in the small house talking to Willis. " Tell me what happened" Willis asked then Davis told Willis about Hollow Bastian, the fight with Maleficent, Gennai and freeing Kari and the princesses hearts. " So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole" Willis said " No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere the only way to stop them is-" Mimi said " Seal the Keyhole right " Davis said holding out his Keyblade. " Maybe but no will knows what will happen once its sealed" Willis said " Well, we can't just stay here we have to do something I've got a friend back there" Davis said " That's right you have one more friend to worry about Ken Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses hearts just like that Keyhole you saw. Of course without Kari heart it remained incomplete once that Keyblade was destroyed then the princesses hearts should have been freed" Willis said " Don't worry Davis if anyone who can save your friend you can" Willi said then Davis nodded.

Sorax33: Omg that has to be the longest chapter I wrote you far. No QOTD sorry I have one next chapter. So please Read and Review and tune in next chapter and I will see you guys later.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Digimon and kingdom hearts

Chapter 26 Back at Traverse town

" Izzy I need to go back to Hollow Bastian" Davis said as he and the others were talking to Izzy back in the first distract. " I don't think I can let you do that Davis the Heartless there are multiplying by the minute they'd eat your ship up " Izzy replied. " Then what can we do ?" Davis asked " Simple go around them instead of through I'll install a new navigation Gummi that will take you guys around them on a new route" Izzy said. " A new Gummi from where ?" Davis asked " The secret waterway when I came here 9 years ago with Willis and the others I stored it there in case I ever needed it" Izzy said then he laughed " Never though you would be the one to use it " Izzy said. " Thanks Izzy well let's go" Davis said then they went off to the secret waterway but along the way they encounter some Heartless that they faced in Hollow Bastian like the Darkballs and knight Heartless.

After defeating all the Heartless Davis and the others enter the secret waterway and saw that Kari was there too. " What a mysterious mural it's almost hypnotizing" Kari said looking at the mural it was a sun shining with clouds around it. Davis looked at it too then he went over to it and touch it then the sun shine for real and pop out the Gummi piece that Izzy hid 9 years ago. Davis then went back to Kari and said " Let's go back and join the others we should rest up" Kari nodded " Okay" She said then she looked back at the mural. " I think we should leave these two alone for a while" Gatomon said as she pushed Veemon and the others away leaving Davis and Kari alone.

" A light at the end of the tunnel" Kari said " Oh your grandma's story right ?" Davis asked then Kari gasped then smiled " That's right we were together" Kari said. " You know what's funny I looked everywhere for you but you were with me all along" Davis said as he walked towards Kari " Finally we're together Kari" Davis said smiling. " Now it's time to get Ken back" Davis said " You think it'll ever be the same between us ? Ken lost his" Kari said looking sad. "When I turned into a Heartless you saved me remember ? I was lost in the darkness I couldn't find my way as I stumbled through the dark I started forgetting things- my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me but then I heard a voice- your voice Kari you were my light in the darkness you brought me back" Davis said.

" I didn't want to just forget about you Davis I couldn't' Kari said then blushed. " That's it !" Davis shouted " Our hearts are connected and the light from our hearts broke through the darkness I saw that light I think that's what saved me" Davis said. " No matter how deep the darkness a light shines within I guess it's more than just a fairly tale" Davis added. " Well let's go" Kari said then Davis looked at her and said " No you can't go" then Kari looked at him " Why not ?" she said with her hands on her hips. " Because it's way too dangerous and beside how are you gonna defend yourself you don't even have a Keyblade" Davis said " Come on Davis we made it this far by sticking together you can't go alone" Kari said.

Davis then looked at Kari face to face " Kari even if we're apart we're not alone anymore right ?" Davis said " I can't help ?" Kari said. " You'd kind be in my way " Davis said with his hands behind his head making Kari giggle. " Okay you win" Kari said then pulled something from her pocket and put it and Davis hands Davis looked at it and was shocked. " Kari this is your necklace" Davis said holding a pink necklace with a crest like a flower " Take it I had it ever since I arrived at the island my grand mom said it belong to my great grandmother before she died but now I want you to hold onto it." Kari said " But be sure to bring it back to me" Kari added Davis smiled and put it on " Don't worry I will" Davis said.

" Promise " Kari said " Promise " Davis said. " Don't ever forget whenever you go I'm always with you" Kari said " Well see you Kari" Davis said and was about to walk off but he felt Kari hand on his shoulder. Davis turned back " What's wrong Kar-" Davis was cut off from Kari kissing him on the lips. Kari kissed Davis for a good minute before parting " That was for saving my me back in Hollow Bastian" Kari said to a drooling red face Davis. "Well I guess I see you later Kari' Davis said then walked to where the others were but he stopped then looked back at Kari " Hey Kari how about when me and Ken get back to the island we can take a walk on the beach" Davis said then Kari giggle " Ok it's a date" Kari said.

In the realm of Darkness Ken was walking " Davis.. Kari.. I'm sorry" Ken said then he fell down to his knees. " Is this the afterworld ?" Ken said then he glowed blue " No I'm not ready yet not until I see Davis and Kari one last time" Ken said as the glow went away. " Ken can you hear me ?" said a voice " I'll be there soon" the voice added then Ken looked around " Who is that ?" Ken asked. " I have the other Keyblade -the one that belongs to this world I've been trying to get to you but the darkness in your heart kept me and your partner away" the voice replied " Who are you ? What's happing to me ?" Ken said. " Your heart won the battle against darkness but it was too late for your body that's why your here in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered" the voice said " So what do I do ?" Ken asked.

" The Door to Darkness will open soon but it's a door we can't enter it has to be closed from both sides to do this you need two keys and two hearts" the voice said. " Maybe you're here for the same reason I am maybe it was fate" The voice said then Ken huffed " Fate huh ? You seem to know everything don't you ? Then tell me are Davis and Kari okay ?" Ken asked. " Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts ? You already know answer look inside your own heart" The voice said then Ken listen and felt Davis and Kari hearts. " Okay thank you" Ken said " Oh and to guide you to the door I sent your partner to you" the voice said then Ken saw light flash and saw a green worm in front of him. " Hello Ken my name is Wormon and I'm your partner" Wormon said then bow to him " Ok Wormon lets find that door" Ken said then he and wormon walked towards the darkness in hope of finding the door and their friends.

Sorax33: The last part was only in Final Mix and that Davis and Kari kiss was to all the Daikari fans out there. QOTD is what is your favorite shipping or couple my would have to be Daikari I mean I think we can agree that Kari can at else go on a date with Davis for saving her life back in episode 1. Also no flaming please ! and Please Read and Review this story will be ending soon. Well tune in next chapter and I'll see you guys later.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't Digimon or kingdom hearts

Chapter 27 : Return to Hollow Bastian

Davis and the others were now in front of Hollow Bastian and found Beast waiting for them. " Where Belle ?" Davis asked " She still in the castle" Beast replied " Against her will ?" Goofy asked " No I think she stayed for a reason the other princess are inside as well" Beast said. " I wonder why ?" Donald said " Let's go ask them " Davis said " Wait you may need my strength I'll go with you" Beast said then the five of them went up to the castle and found that many Wizards and Knights Heartless were blocking their way to the door. Davis and the others then began killing the Heartless until there was no more left then they enter the castle doors and found some more Heartless in the lobby. " Mimi wasn't kidding when she said the was way more Heartless here" Davis said then he used his Ars Arcanum on the Heartless with Beast clawing through the Heartless.

After that Davis and the others enter into the library but then they saw a young women with brown hair wearing a yellow dress was on top of the staircase. Beast then went up to her and said " Belle !" then he and Belle hugged. " So I guess you finally found her Beast" Davis said then Belle and Beast parted " You come to seal the Keyhole right ? Please be careful the darkness is raging deep inside. We been holding it back but we can't hold out much longer" Belle said. " We'll take care of it" Davis said Belle then looked at Beast " Go with them they need you more than I do" Belle said and the Beast nodded then they left the library.

Davis and the others then took a lift stop over to the next area. When they got off the lift stop five knight Heartless appeared in front of them. Davis and Donald both used their new upgraded spells that they got from Merlin before they left Traverse town and with it they destroy all the Heartless and enter into another lift stop and took it all the up to the top of the castle. Once they got off they enter a room and found all the Princess were awake and were together in the room that they fought Maleficent. Davis then saw Alice and Jasmine by Snow White and went over to them.

" Alice , Jasmine good to see you guys again" Davis said smiling. " Davis it's good to see you all again" Alice said. " Davis please hurry Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole" Jasmine said " It's all we can do to hold back the darkness" Alice added. " I don't know how long we can mange even that" Snow white said. " All right I'm on my way" Davis said " We counting on you Keyblade master in the mean time we'll do what we can too" Snow White said.

Davis then went to talk the other Princess " We been waiting for you Keyblade master" Cinderella said. " Where Gennai ?" Davis asked " Gone when the Keyhole appeared darkness poured out of it. It's swallowed Gennai and he disappeared" Aura said " Though Gennai is gone the darkness hasn't stopped we're working together to hold it back" Cinderella said. "I cannot forgot the look on his face as the darkness engulfed him he was smiling" Aura said making Davis and the others shiver at the though. " Well let's go seal the Keyhole now" Davis said then he and the others exited the room and enter the grand hall.

There it was In front of them was the Multi-colored heart they then stepped forward and then about fifty or more Heartless started appearing around the room. One of the Heartless was about to sneak attack Veemon but Beast the clawed it. " Go ! I hold them off while you seal the Keyhole" Beast said then he clawed at three Heartless that was coming for them. Davis and the others then climbed up the stairs enter into the Multi-colored heart. Davis felt very cold inside the heart and saw the Keyhole then he walked up to it and was about to seal it when BAM !.

Davis was send back by a huge gray and blue skin monster with three horns with the Heartless logo on his chest. " Davis ! Are you ok ?" Veemon asked " Yes just have a huge headache now" Davis said as he summoned his Keyblade. Davis then used Gravita on the Monster forcing him down to the ground then Davis started slamming his Keyblade on the monster horn. The monster roared and started trying to throw Davis off his head but Davis was hanging on for dear life. Donald and Goofy helped by doing their attacks on the horn then the monster threw Davis off his head and then he started charging a attack with his horn and then launched it Davis but he got out of the way of his blast.

Davis then healed himself with a Elixir then he saw Kari necklace was hanging from his neck then it glowed with very bright light. When the light died down Davis saw that his Keyblade had changed into a white Keyblade with a yellow star at the end of the blade and saw the Keychain was Kari necklace. Davis then felt his neck and notice that he still had Kari necklace on so that Keychain was a copy. Davis then ran at the monster and hopped on top of his head and used his Ars Arcanum move on his horn until Davis slashed his horn off his head destroying him making him vanish beneath him. Davis then looked at the Keyhole " Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole !" Goofy said then Davis heard Willis vocie say " Davis you did it" Davis exited the heart with Veemon and saw that Willis and the others were there.

" What are you guys doing here ?" Davis said " We came in Izzy ship" Yolie said sitting on the railing. " This is our childhoid home we wanted to see it again" Mimi replied " It's in worse shape than I fear it used to be so peaceful" Willis said. " Don't worry if we defeat Gennai all should be restored including your island" Mimi said " Really ?" Davis said smiling " But that also means goodbye" Yolie said. " Once the worlds are restored they'll all be separate again everyone will go back to where they came from" Mimi said. " Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship" Davis said " It not that simple before all this you didn't know about other worlds right ?" Yolie asked " Because every world was isolated impassable walls divided them" Mimi said.

" The Heartless destroy those walls but if the worlds return so will the walls" Willis said " So that means I'll never see you guys again ?" Davis said and they all nodded. " We may never meet again but we'll never forget each other" Willis said " No matter where we are, are hearts will bring us together again" Mimi said. " Beside I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to" Yolie said " What that suppose to mean ?" Davis said then Davis heard Donald shouted his name. " Hurry ! Come and seal the Keyhole !" Goofy shouted too " Davis good luck " Willis said and Davis gave him a thumbs up then he headed inside the heart and faced the Keyhole. Davis then held out his Keyblade then light from the Keyblade shoot into the Keyhole locking it then it disappeared.

Davis and the other exited the Keyhole and found Willis and the others along with Beast in library. " Davis come here " Mimi said then Davis went to her " What is it Mimi ?" Davis asked then Mimi gave Davis 12 pieces of paper. " Those are Gennai reports looks like Maleficent had them all along" Mimi said " Still hard to believe that Gennai our leader was the one who caused our home downfall" Mimi said. Davis then saw Alice running towards them " What is it Alice is something wrong ?" Davis asked then Alice painted and said " Oh yes something terrible is happening quick come with me" Alice said then Davis and the others followed her.

Sorax33: What could this new evil be ? QOTD is what subject in school is your favorite so far my is history and science. Well tune in for the next chapter and please Read and Review and I see you guys later.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own Kingdom hearts or digimon

Chapter 28 : Xemnas

Davis followed Alice back to the room where the other princesses were. " Davis after you sealed the Keyhole we felt a terrible power equal to Gennai" Cindrealla said " Yes it's coming from that portal over there" Snow white added pointing to the portal that Maleficent used. " Ok I see what it is" Davis said then he and the others enter through the portal and appeared in the room where they fought dragon Maleficent. They keep walking until Davis felt something down his neck he turned around and saw a man wearing a black cloak go though him. Memories of him on the island with Ken and Kari and his journey up to now flashed in his head he fell down and looked backed at the man.

" Who are you ?" Davis asked getting back up then the cloak man turned around " Ah, it seems you are special too" the man said. " Gennai ?" Goofy said " That name rings familiar" the man said as lighting gathered in his hand. " You remind me of him" the man said to Davis " What's that suppose to mean ?" Davis asked confused then he gasped as the man lifted his lighting hand up. Davis then quickly summoned Otahkeeper and block a surge of lighting blasted at him Davis struggle a bit then he forced the lighting into the air which exposed into dust. " It means you are not whole, you are incomplete" the man said " Allow me to test your strength" The man said then Davis got into his battle stance.

Davis then cast Areoga on himself as the man then drew a red light saber and hit Davis in the back. Davis then counter his other attacks then Donald used Gravita on the man that stun him. Davis then did some combos on the man but he recovered by casting a mirror in front of him blocking Davis attacks then he glided back and started shooting red beams at Davis. Davis then cast a Curega on himself and then tried to attack the man but he turned into a puff of smoke and flew behind Davis then he lift him up by his lighting but Veemon then used his headbutt on the man letting Davis go . Davis then tried to attack but he suddenly felt pain in his body " Davis !" Donald shouted then heal him with Curega as Goofy blocked the man by using his spinning attack.

Davis then got back up and blocked the man light saber slash then Davis glowed gold and used Ars Arcanum on him. After that the man creature a ball of energy with laser coming out of it. Davis dodged it by gliding out of the way then when the attack died down Davis then used Strike Raid on the man hitting the man then the man lifted Davis up again but when he dropped Davis he used a Curega on himself cancelling out the pain of the move. The man shot two balls of electric at Davis but Davis dodge roll away from the balls then the man glided around the area shooting red beams at them. Davis and the others glided around dodging the beams then Davis got behind the man and used another Ars Arcanum on him then the man glided away again and started shooting multiply beams at them.

Davis and the others blocked the beams with their weapons then the man drew another light saber in his other hand and started swing his twin blades hitting both Donald and Goofy. Davis blocked his hits then hit him a couple of times but Davis then got hit with both saber and shouted in pain as he rolled across the room then the man glided towards him. Davis then used a elixir and put all his strength into a powerful Strike Raid and hit the man three times stopping him then on the last hit he defeated the man. The man stagger back with lighting all around him but he then shook it off " Impressive" the man said making Davis gasp in shock " This will be enjoyable" the man said " What are you talking about ?!" Davis shouted as he charged at the man and was about to hit him but his swing went though him. Davis looked backed and saw the man was disappearing " It is beyond your comprehension for now" the man said then looked at Davis " Until we meet again" he said " Wait what are you -" Davis stopped " I am -" the man disappeared but Davis could still hear him say " Nobody".

Davis then found a piecie of paper and saw it was a Gennai report discussing what happens if a person becomes a heartless but has a strong will. What happens to the body? The rest was hard to read expect for one word down at the bottom that said " Nobody". Davis put the paper away and exited the room " Thank you Davis now hollow Bastian is free of this darkness but I can sense a even more powerful darkness somewhere else." Cinderella said " Is that where Gennai is ?" Davis asked eager to know " Yes but Davis will you go and face him alone ?" Jasmine asked. Davis shook his head " No I'm not alone as long as I have my friends by my side and I need to rescue Ken from Gennai before heading back to my island" Davis said. The princesses slimed " Well good luck Keyblade master and we all hope for you to defeat Gennai" Snow white said then Davis said goodbye to the princesses and then he and the others teleported to the gummi ship.

" Davis look there the world that Cinderella was talking about" Donald said as he showed Davis the world. " Well let not waste time lets go and finish this" Davis said then Donald nodded and started up the gummi ship. ' get ready Gennai we're coming for you' Davis though as they started to fly to the world.

Sorax33 : Guys looks like their only two chapters left behind the end of this story and I might post the next chapter later today if I can. QOTD is what is your favorite boss from any video game my would have to be Red from Pokemon Heartgold. Please Read and review and I see you guys later.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Kingdom hearts or digimon

Chapter 29: End of the world

As the gummi ship flew towards the world they had to blast through alot of Heartless ships. Not only that but they almost crashed a couple of times thanks to the astroids coming at them. After all that madness was done they had a easy journey of just flying until they reach the world . " Wow is that it ?" Davis asked laying down in his chair with demi-Veemon on his lap with his finger pointing a purple plant with the small blue hearts around it. They disembark and saw they were in a little cavern they then exited and saw the world.

It's sky was dark purple and most of the area was covered by purple water with some stone platforms leading to a big purple ball. " Grawsh is that all that left of the worlds taken by the heartless ?" Goofy asked. " Those world will be restored if we beat Gennai right ?" Davis asked " You bet" Donald replied then Davis looked down at the ground " But if we do beat him and all these world become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place and to us ?" Davis asked. Donald heisted then he frowned " I don't know" he said looking down too but goofy smiled and said " Well this is a Heartless world so maybe it will just disappear but no worries even if this place goes proof our hearts ain't going nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again yup I just know we will" Goofy said making Davis and Donald a little reviled.

" Yeah your right Goofy" Davis said then he grabbed Kari necklace and looked at it " I'll return this I promise" Davis said then he put the necklace away. Davis and the others jumped across the stone platforms trying not to fall in the purple water. Davis then stopped at a treasure chest and opened it but then smoke came out and some Heartless which looked like demons appeared from the chest. Davis slashed at the Heartless and used his Strike Raid at some of the heartless that flew away from the platforms. After all the heartless were defeated Davis found a Elixir in the chest then Davis and the others continued to hop from platform to platform until they made it to the purple ball but then a gaint dark ball with red in the middle of it crashed on top of them.

Davis though they were dead but they were alive but then they saw the monster they faced in Hollow Bastian was In front of them. Davis and Donald both used Gravtia on the monster head forcing him down to the ground then Goofy and Veemon used their head butt and turbo attack on the monster horn. Then Davis did some of his combo on the horn then he slashed it off again making the monster disappeared. There was a flash a light and they saw they were now in a cave with crystals hanging from some platforms and the roof. " I wonder where that Gennai fellow went ?" Goofy asked " Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him !" Veemon said then Davis and the others climbed all the way down by using the vines that were on the wall trying not to fall off or slip.

They landed on a platform covered in snow and saw a portal in front of them. Davis then fixed his goggles and jumped in the portal with the rest behind him. Davis gasped " Wait this can't be right we're in Traverse town !" Davis shouted as they were in the third distract then large bodies appeared. Davis got out his Digi-egg and said to Veemon " you ready for this Veemon" Veemon gave him a thumbs up then Davis hold up the Digi-egg making Veemon digivolve into Flamedramon. Flamedramon then fired his fire rockets at the large bodies destroying all of them then Davis saw a ball of light fall from the sky he grabbed and it teleported all of them into a small pillars mostly made of gummi with red, deep blue and green patches on the walls.

In the distance they saw others pillars and at the end of the pillar was a small orb of light. Davis touched the orb and he and the others warped from pillar to pillar going through worlds that they been to : Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Deep jungle, Argabah, Monstro, Atlantic, Halloween town and Neverland. The last world they visit was Hollow Bastian when they enter they found themselves in a dark hallway. At the end was a pair of doors with the heartless emblem on their. They walked down the hall until they found a door Davis swung opened the doors with Oath Keeper in his hands.

What he found was a dim lit room with a large machine inside. The machine consisted of a large glass dome with two pipes running into it. The pipes was running what looked like water and color in the big glass dome above them. They were five metal pods connect to the dome each had a Heartless emblem on them. " What is this place ?" Davis said then he saw a sign in front of the pods which read " Ones born of the hearts and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation.

" Seize all hearts to consummate the great heart, All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts the great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to eternal darkness for the heart of light shall unsealed the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door to darkness tied by two keys the door to darkness to steal the light.

"None shall pass but shallows returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness hunger every heart until the dark doors opens. " Davis finished reading then suddenly five demon Heartless appeared in the room. Davis slashed Oath Keeper at the demons 3 times then used his Ars Arcanum destroying the demons. They then exited the room and saw a orange and black portal near the Heartless emblem door. They enter through it and was teleported to a pillar and saw a empty hole in the middle with wind coming out of it.

Davis and the others jumped into the hole and saw they could fly and saw a volcano but then they saw a large beast covered in black with two curved horns on top of his head. With huge bat wings and massive claws opened his eyes and roared making Davis gasped. Davis then cast a Areoga on himself then flew towards the Devil which Davis decide to call this thing. He then started hitting Oath keeper in the Devil face with the others behind him attacking too. Devil roared and then creature a wall of fire hitting Davis and the others after that Davis used a Mega -Elixir healing ever body up then Davis flew behind Devil neck and started hitting its neck.

Devil got Davis off of it's neck and blew him away by a powerful gust. Davis tired to fly back up to it but the Devil did it's firewall move again making Davis stopped and wait until it was over. Davis then flew back up to it face and started hitting it again then Davis saw that Veemon joined him too. The Devil then blow both of them back but they flew back up to his face and found that Donald and Goofy was there too. With all of them together again they all attack at once defeating the Devil.

The Devil roared in pain then he was set on fire which was blue with a mix of black. It was burned to nothingness after the fire died Davis and the others enter the volcano and saw it was empty. Davis flew all the way down to the ground and saw a door which was in a shape of a heart. Davis went through with the others behind him then he saw a bright light. When Davis opened his eyes he saw he and the others were in a cave with pixie dust falling from the celling, some gummi pieces were on the ground and in front of them was a brown door there last challenge.

Sorax33: Guys looks like there only one more chapter left before the end of this story. QOTD is what is your favorite chapter from this story. Mine oh that's a tough one I think I have to chose chapter 25 Hollow Bastian part 4. Please Read and Review and tune in for the final chapter of Kingdom Digital Hearts I'll see you guys later.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Kingdom hearts or digimon or any of the music

Chapter 30: It All Ends

Davis and the other were now standing in front of the brown door which behind it lies Gennai. Davis then took a step forward and heard a voice " Careful this is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond there is no light to protect you but don't be afraid your heart is the mightiest weapon of all remember you are the one who will open the door to the light." the voice said and Davis gasped realizing that was the same voice that he heard from the his dreams at the start of all this. " What's wrong Davis ?" Goofy asked and Davis snapped out of his trance to find Donald, Goofy and Veemon looking at him.

" Didn't you guys hear any of that ?" Davis asked still shocked at what just happened. " I don't hear anything" Donald said " Strange... that voice sounded so familiar to someone I meet before. Maybe it's just my imagination" Davis said deciding not to waste anymore time he pushed opened the door opened and race out to see that they were now on his island. " No way is this.. is this my island ?" Davis said shocked at seeing his island was here but something things were off. The waterfall was all dried up, the bridge to the paopu fruit tree was gone and the tree was broken. Davis then felt a urge to check out the secret place so he went over to it and heard Gennai voice " This world has been connected" Gennai said then Goofy saw the island with the paopu fruit tree disappeared.

" What was that ?" Goofy asked pointing to where the island used to be then they heard Gennai voice again " Tied to the darkness soon to be totally eclipsed. There is so much to learn you understand so little, a meaningless effort one who knows nothing can understand nothing" Gennai said then the whole island changed. The island was now in ruins with the bridge and tree house destroy, the tree were now purple and so was the sea. But Davis gasped seeing that Ken was on the beach wearing his emperor outfit looking out to sea. Davis and the others ran over to Ken " Look at this tiny place, to the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water and so this boy sought out to escape from his prison.

" He sought a way to crossover into other worlds and he opened his heart to darkness" Ken said but it wasn't Ken voice it was Gennai's. Ken then turned around and suddnely transformed into Gennai. " Ken !" Davis cried out " Don't bother your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness" Gennai said " All worlds begin in darkness and all so end the heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it grows consumes it such as its nature" Gennai said then he disappeared Davis then saw he was behind were now behind them.

" In the end every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see darkness is the heart's true essence" Gennai said smiling then Davis shouted out " That not true ! The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in but I learned that deep down there a light that will never go out !." Gennai then stopped smiling and floated up a bit " So you have come this far and still you understand nothing every light must fade, every heart return to darkness !" Gennai shouted then a shallow Heartless came out Gennai back. Davis then casted a Areoga and flew over to Gennai and took a few hits on him then Donald used Gravita on Gennai bring him down to ground. Gennai Guardian then try to grab Davis but Davis dodge rolled out of the way then Davis used Ars Arcanum slashing Oath Keeper multiply times on Gennai. After that Gennai then incase himself in a ball of energy and moved towards Davis but Davis then used Strike Raid stopping Gennai from moving any closer to him.

Once Gennai was out of the ball Veemon came up from behind him and head-butted him in the back before his Guardian returned then Gennai Guardian grabbed Veemon and started to choke him. Donald then saved Veemon by casted Thundra on the Guradin shocking him making him drop Veemon. " Veemon !" Davis yelled then he casted a Curega Veemon healing him then Davis ran over to Veemon and asked him if he was ok Veemon shook his head and nodded. Then Davis saw Goofy was knocked backed by Gennai then Davis charged at Gennai but Gennai tried to stopped him by sending out disks of darkness but Davis blocked them sending them right by at him. Davis did his three hit combo on Gennai then did another three hit combo on Gennai and finished his six hit combo by using Ars Arcanum on Gennai then Gennai floated away into a open area of where the tree house used to be.

Davis ran over to him and hopped in the area but Donald , Goofy and Veemon couldn't enter. Davis felt a small earthquake and turned away and saw Dark side again " How many times do I have to kill you ?" Davis asked. Then Darkside tried to punch Davis but Davis jumped on his arm and ran over the way up to his face and started slashing at it. Making sure this time it stays dead for good Davis used Ars Arcanum on his face killing it. Dark side shouted in pain and disappeared into nothingness.

" Well done Davis I'm impressed by your strength but this time you will face me all alone" Gennai said appearing with his Guardian behind his back then Gennai tried to chare Davis with his rush attack but Davis blocked it and counter with his three hit combo. Davis then tried to hit him again but the Guardian hit him back to the wall and then his hand glowed purple and it tried to punch Davis but Davis dodged out of the way as he punched the wall. Davis then used a Elixir on himself and used five Strike Raid on him while the guarding was trying to get his hand out of the wall. After the Strike Raids Gennai then glowed purple and his Guardian went down into the ground and suddenly the guardian popped up from underneath the ground trying to ram Davis but Davis then flew over the Guardian missing his attacks. Davis then cast a couple of Thundra on him and while Gennai was stun Davis then his three combo on him.

Gennai then used his rush move again ramming Davis into the wall with his eyes closed and painting. " I told you before that light must fade but you didn't listen now die !" Gennai said and did his rush move coming towards Davis. Davis opened his eyes ad slowly raised Oath Keeper up and right before Gennai hit him Davis used all his strength he had left and smacked Gennai on his head. Davis then used Ars Arcanum finishing him. Gennai then faded into darkness and Davis sat down smiling know that it was all over but then he gasped seeing that darkness was under him and in a matter of seconds the ground beneath him shattered and he fell into darkness.

Davis fell until he felt ground and he flip right up and landed on it. " Davis " Davis turned around and saw Veemon, Donald and Goofy were on the same platform he was on. " Veemon, Donald , Goofy I'm glad you guys are ok but where are we ?" Davis looking around but he saw nothing but darkness. Then they heard Gennai voice say" Behold the endless abyss ! Within it lies the heart of all worlds : Kingdom Hearts !" They saw a rockey island with two huge white doors on it. " Look as heard as you are able you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born even yours" They all looked down and gasped seeing Gennai was on a huge red ship with a face of a beast in front of it.

" Darkness conquers all worlds !" Gennai shouted then the platform they were all on vanished and a dark portal opened up sucking Veemon , Donald and Goofy in it. Davis kept on falling when he heard Ken said " Giving up all ready ? Come on Davis I though you were stronger than that" after hearing that Davis knew Ken was out there some where. Davis then got out another elixir swallowed it and feeling his strength coming back to him he flew back up and held Oath Keeper in his hands. Gennai then got out a double edge blade and Davis then flew over to Gennai and started to doing a bunch of combo on Gennai. Gennai then did a couple of swings trying to hit davis then he summon some lasers and some hit Davis.

Davis then casted a Curega on himself healing him then he flew around dodging the lasers. Davis then got back up to Gennai started hitting him again while trying to dodge laser and then after about six combos Gennai retreated into the guardian. Then a dark portal opened up and Davis flew into it and he found Veemon, Donald and Goofy were inside fighting some Heartless. Davis help them out by killing some heartless too and then after all the Heartless were killed another portal opened up and they all went through it. They were now outside and saw a purple heart pumping inside the ship " I think we gotta destroy the heart if we want Gennai to come out" Davis said then all of them flew into the ship and attacked the heart until it exploded.

Gennai then came back out and he said " This is where all your hearts get swallowed by darkness !" Gennai shouted he glowed purple. Davis then used his last healing item which was a Mega-Elixir healing everybody up and they all flew towards Gennai. Davis and the others started to attack Gennai head on with Goofy using his tornda attack, Veemon Head-butt and Donald casting all his attack spells on him. Gennai then swung his double edge blade hitting them but they survive the hit and then Davis did his three hit combo again on Gennai. Then more laser came out but they all flew around getting little hits off of Gennai.

Gennai then pushed Veemon, Donald and Goofy away leaving only Davis left. Davis did a couple of his combos on him but Gennai swung his blade hitting Davis but Davis recovered with a Curega. Davis then flew right at Gennai and then Davis stabbed Gennai in the heart with Oath Keeper. Gennai shouted in pain as his ship exploded into pieces and all that was left was him. " It is futile the Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness" Gennai said while painting then he tunred around and looked at Kingdom Hearts.

" Kingdom Hearts ! Fill me with the power of darkness" Gennai shouted as the doors began to open up " Supreme darkness.." Gennai said. " You're wrong I know now without a doubt Kingdom hearts... is light !" Davis shouted at the doors were now fully opened bright light . Gennai looked at the light " Light but why " Gennai said then he closed his eyes and he disappeared for good. Davis and the others flew down to Kingdom Hearts and ran to the door with one side Donald and Goofy and the other Davis and Veemon. " Come on !" Davis shouted as they were pushing the doors to close then Goofy looked inside and gasped.

" Stop starign and keep pushing !" Donald said then he looked inside too and gasped too. Inside was darkness and light mixed together but on the ground were aleast thousands of shallows. " The Heartless !" both Donald and Goofy shouted together " Hurry" Veemon said " I can't' Davis said still trying to move it but then he saw a hand on the door. "Don't give up come on Davis we can do it together" Davis looked up and saw the real Ken and Wormmon. " Ok " Davis said as he, Veemon , Ken and wormmon tried to close the door but then behind Ken three dark side appeared. " It's hopeless" Donald shouted but then the three dark side vanished into thin air both Donald and Goofy looked inside and saw a black mouse wearing red shorts, big yellow shoes and big round ears appeared with a glowing yellow aura around him.

" Your majesty" they both said looking at their king. The king then drew out a couple of Davis Kingdom key but it had a sliver blade and a golden hand guard with a sliver mouse chain on the end of it. " Now Davis lets close this door for good !" the king said but Davis realize if he closed and locked the door Ken and the king would be stuck there. " Close it quick" Donald said " But what about Ken and the king ?" Davis asked " Don't worry there will always be a door to the light" the king said but Davis still looked unsure. " Davis you can trust King Mickey" Goofy said then Ken looked backed saw the heartless " Now they're coming !" Ken said then the king looked at Donald and Goofy and smiled " Donald, Goofy thank you" King Mickey said.

They all pushed the doors closer together then Davis took a last glimpse at Ken. " Davis take good care of her" Ken said smiling then Davis nodded and then the doors closed. Davis got out his Keyblade and light started to form in it along with the king and then both Keylades shoot lights at the door locking it. Kingdom Hearts doors disappeared then Davis remember him, Ken and Kari having fun on their island together all laughing and smiling. Davis looked backed and saw Kari along with Gatomon standing away from them.

Davis ran over to Kari and Gatomon along with Veemon by his side. " Kari !" Davis called out to her " Davis" Kari smiled and he smiled back then they felt the ground shook and he grabbed Kari arm. " Kari remember what you said before I'm always with you too I'll come back to you I promise !" Davis shouted " I know you will !' Kari said then Davis and Kari kissed each other on the lips one last time before Davis let go off her.

( Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru P.S Please Don't sue me Utada I love you !)

Kari held out hand out along with Davis too then Kari saw she and Gatomon were back on they island. Kari then held her hand together then she saw a bunch of orbs of light fall out the sky. She then saw that the island was returning back to normal. She then saw Davis waving at her saying " Don't I'll come back" then he disappeared and a bunch of fireworks went up into the sky but they weren't fireworks they were worlds being restored. The next day Kari woke and reazlie Davis and Ken were really gone so she got dressed and looked around the island until she enter the secret place.

She smiled at all the picture they all drew when they were kids. She then saw a picture of her and Davis that they drew when they were little but it was different because it now shows Davis share a paopu fruit with her. She then image Davis finished drawing the star shaped fruit then he looked backed at her and smiled. Kari let a few tears of happiness fall then she got out a rock and drew. It now show Davis and Kari sharing a paopu fruit with each other.

( After the song is done)

Davis, Veemon, Donald and Goofy were now walking down a path with grass around it. " So what do we do now ?" Donald asked wearing his sailor outfit " We gotta find Ken, Wormon and King Mickey" Davis replied with his hand behind his hand. " But uh where do we start looking for that there door to the light ?" Goofy asked wearing a orange shirt and blue pants then they all stopped and drop their heads down not thinking about where to find the door to light. Davis then looked up and gasped seeing Pluto was standing there holding a letter in his mouth. " Pluto ?" Donald asked then Pluto stopped " Hey Pluto where have you been ?" Goofy asked then Davis notice something on the envelope. " Grawrsh It's the King seal !" Goofy said " Hey have you seen King Mickey ?" Davis asked Pluto then Pluto started to run. Donald and Goofy both smiled " Guys let's go !" Davis said as he and Veemon started to run after Pluto with Donald and Goofy behind them Goofy then cheered with joy and Davis then smiled and continued running not know where his next journey will be.

" Remember Davis

You are the one who will open the door to the light" T- said.

( Special Secret ending)

( Another side, Another story)

In a dark city a boy wearing a black cloak covering his eyes and hair wearing googles was walking in the pouring rain with a red Digimon by his side. The boy stopped at a skyscraper and saw bigger shallows came out of the ground surrendering him. On top of the skyscraper was Ken wearing a blindfold and a black cloak like the boy. The boy then summoned Oath keeper and Oblivion in each of his hands then Ken looked up at the sky and the cloud vanish reveling purple meters falling out of the sky. A heart then formed around the boy in purple fire then Ken took his blindfold off with the boy saying " Where's Davis ?"

" Door of light" " Behind the darkness" " You are the source of all Heartless" " What is a Nobody you ask ?" " Davis... why ?" " What is this place ?" " What took you so long Kari ?" " We'll go together".

Kingdom Digital Hearts

A older version of Kari was standing on the island watching a shooting star fall out of the sky.

Sorax33: That was Kingdom Digital Hearts I want to thank you all for reading this it was fun writing this. Special shout outs to Shinkuso77 and Catloverx33 I want to thank you guys for reviewing the story and favoring it and for that you each will get something special " Wink " Wink". QOTD is what did you guys think of this story and what rating will you put it 1\10 ? I think 8/10 would be my rating since I kinda messed up in the beginning. Please Read and Review and I'll see you guys in Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Digital hearts : Rechain of memories I see you guys then.

A picture of Donald and Goofy making Davis smiled with Veemon on top of Donald head. Ken behind Davis smiling with his hand on top of his head and Kari smiling at Davis face with Davis arm around her . " Thanks for Reading."


End file.
